129 Días junto a ti
by Alleru
Summary: Kikyo e Inuyasha dejan a su hija Rin al cuidado de Kagome... Cuando desaparecen, ella y Sesshomaru deberán hacerse cargo de la pequeña... ¿Sobrevivirán los nervios de Sesshomaru a una grata convivencia familiar con la joven y su traviesa sobrina?
1. 00 Prólogo

_¿Qué puedo decirles? Sé que aún no he publicado el capitulo a continuación de mi otra historia, pero estoy preparando una gran trama para esa en particular. Mientras, les dejo lo más nuevo que pasó por mi cabeza en estos últimos días. Espero que les guste... _**  
**

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Prólogo**

Una pequeña niña jugaba en medio de un inmenso jardín, sus largos cabellos lacios que le llegaban a poco antes de la cintura, se mecían con sus movimientos agitados, ágiles, mientras escalaba por el grueso tronco de un árbol que le daba sombra bajo el intenso sol de mediodía. Sus manitas se aferraban a las ramas con fuerza, mientras sus pies viajaban por las protuberancias del particular roble. Sus zapatos yacían olvidados al pie del árbol, su – antes – impecable vestido color naranja oscilaba al mismo ritmo que sus cabellos dejando ver rastros de tierra y pasto encima.

- "Ya… casi… lo… alcanzo…" - Dijo la pequeña jadeante entre el esfuerzo y la adrenalina de llegar a su objetivo. Un nido se sostenía sobre una de las ramas bajas, donde unos pichones piaban lastimeramente por su madre. Sus deditos se estiraron hasta unos centímetros antes, cuando unos pasos la alertaron, haciendo a sus pies vacilar sin perder el equilibrio.

- "¡Rin!" – La gruesa voz de hombre se alzó entre los árboles y flores que rodeaban el jardín.

- "¡Viniste!" - Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron al verlo acercarse con una muy ligera sonrisa.

El hombre llego hasta el pie del árbol y estirando los brazos hacia ella, Rin se soltó cayendo entre ellos, rodeando con sus cortos brazos el casi delicado cuello masculino.

- "Pensé que ya no vendrías. Papá dijo que estarías para el desayuno, pero cuando bajé no te vi. ¿Cómo es la ciudad a la que fuiste esta vez? ¿Había niños de mi edad?"

- "No pude llegar antes, porque el inútil de tu padre olvidó unos documentos y tuve que ir por ellos. Es como todas las otras, Rin. Y en los lugares a donde fui no dejan entrar a niños." – La bajó suavemente hasta que Rin pudo sentir el pasto bajo sus pies y observó el aspecto de la niña de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada la miró acusadoramente. Aparte de las ropas, tenía una mejilla con huellas de tierra.

- "Es que quería verlos de cerca." – Dijo Rin señalando al nido de pichones, mientras acercaba con su otra mano uno de los zapatos y se lo ponía, repitiendo la acción con el otro. - "¡Vamos adentro! ¡Quiero que veas lo que me regaló el bisabuelo! Dijo que era una especie de amuleto para la suerte…" - Su mano alcanzo la de él, estirándolo hacia dentro de la casa.

Atravesaron un umbral de madera que formaba parte de un gran ventanal de vidrio y madera pintada de blanco, estaba compuesto por dos puertas que se unían a dos grandes ventanas a los lados. Llegando hasta el interior, cuyos blancos matices eran iluminados por la luz que se filtraba entre las ventanas. Una mujer de blanca piel los esperaba en la entrada del gran salón, moviendo ligeramente un pie en señal de espera. Sus cabellos eran tan lisos o más que los de su hija y más negros. El perfecto maquillaje que tenía armonizaba con el pantalón negro y la blusa de un suave tono verde que llevaba puestos. Se cruzó de brazos al ver llegar a la niña corriendo hasta ella, llena de tierra.

- "¿Rin, no habíamos quedado en que te mantendrías limpia hasta la tarde?" – Rin asintió mientras su madre tomaba un pequeño pañuelo, se agachaba hasta estar a su altura y empezaba a limpiar su rostro con cariño. – "¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo, Sesshomaru?"

- "Aceptable."

- "Me alegra." – Dijo la mujer enderezándose y guardando nuevamente el pañuelo. – "Ve a cambiarte antes de que llegue tu tía, o no hay trato." – Rin hizo un puchero mirando a Sesshomaru que, luego de asentirle con la cabeza, la observó subir en pequeños saltos los escalones hacia la segunda planta.

- "No sé como haces que acepte a la primera, a veces siento que no puedo controlarla." – Observaba divertida la mirada de aburrimiento que le daba el alto hombre, de hermosos ojos dorados, tan parecidos a los de su marido. – "¿Estuvo trepando el árbol de nuevo no? Las niñas no deberían trepar árboles, se parece más a su tía que a mí."

- "Hm." - Respondió simplemente él.

- "Tan comunicativo como siempre." – Suspiró. – "Veré cómo van las cosas en la cocina. Tu padre no debe tardar en llegar e Inuyasha no creo que tarde en bajar, puedes esperarlos aquí si gustas." – Sesshomaru repitió el ademán y con pasos elegantes, relajados se acomodó en uno de los blancos sillones.

Pasaron veinte minutos, hasta que escuchó el timbre esparcirse por la casa y los pasos su cuñada hacia la entrada. Podía oír desde allí, los murmullos de unas mujeres y la gruesa voz de su padre elevándose entre ellas. No tardó mucho para que llegaran hasta la sala común. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, al tiempo que Toga se acercaba a saludarlo junto a su esposa Isayoi – madre de su mediohermano–. Entre esas estaban: comentando sobre el vuelo de Sesshomaru, las nuevas adquisiciones de la empresa que todavía dirigía su padre, las travesuras de Rin y los deliciosos postres que Isayoi disfrutaba hacer; cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Los pasos apresurados de Rin podían escucharse mientras bajaba las escaleras con un nuevo vestido –de un tono azul cielo – corriendo hasta la puerta. Su aniñada voz diciendo "¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro!", hizo que Kikyo disminuyera su paso, quedándose unos metros atrás de su pequeña hija, sonriendo al ver cómo abría la puerta y se lanzaba a los brazos de una joven muy parecida a ella.

- "¡Estás limpia! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Apuesto a que te acabas de cambiar!" – Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa incorporándose y entrando a la casa.

- "¡Es que tienes que verlos! ¡Hay un nido lleno de pajaritos en el viejo Rob!" - Rin levantaba la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su tía.

- "El vestido que le regalaste terminó lleno de tierra." – Dijo Kikyo riendo al verlas mientras se encogía de hombros.

- "No pensé que durara tanto tiempo limpio, de todas maneras." – Kagome pronunció entre risas, mientras abrazaba a su hermana. – "Siento haber tardado. ¡No encontraba las llaves del auto! Juro que hay duendecillos en ese departamento."

- "¿Duendecillos?" – Preguntó Rin, su pequeña ceja se elevaba en signo de interrogación.

- "Así es: duendecillos." – Respondió Kagome, cómplice de la mirada de su vivaz sobrina.

- "Deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza, no queremos que termine loca como tú… cuñadita." – Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras, con aire despreocupado, riéndose de lado y con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

- "¿Ideas locas? Fuiste tú el que le dijo que si metías una luciérnaga en la nariz, ella también brillaría." – Replicó Kagome frunciendo el ceño. – "¡Se tragó como todo un frasco de ellas!"

- "¡Fueron tres!" – Rin sonrió orgullosa.

- "Son unas criaturas. Dejen de pelear y pasemos al comedor, ya todos deben estar esperándonos ahí." – Kagome tomó la mano de Rin y juntas fueron hasta la gran mesa para doce personas, donde saludaron a todos los presentes mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo se encargaban de que las sirvientas acercaran los platos.

En la cabeza de la mesa, estaba sentado Toga, a su mano derecha estaba Isayoi, a su lado Sesshomaru y Inuyasha; a la mano izquierda estaban Rin, Kagome y Kikyo. Al principio el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, Inuyasha y Kikyo comentaban los planes de su futura segunda luna de miel. Kagome y Rin iban a un punto aparte, del cual a veces Sesshomaru se hacía partícipe con una o dos palabras, hablando sobre trivialidades de juegos, viajes e historias del Japón antiguo.

Así empezaba un típico domingo en familia, el cual no terminaría hasta entrada la noche.

Toga e Isayoi fueron los primeros en irse y Kagome la última. Kikyo había arropado a Rin, dándole un pequeño beso sobre la frente después, antes de bajar a la sala nuevamente, para hablar con su hermana.

- "Gracias por aceptar cuidar a Rin mientras no estamos." – Dijo Kikyo mientras entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un azucarero.

- "Sabes que para mí es todo un placer quedarme con Rin. Me encargaré de que no ensucie muchas ropas."– Kagome guiñó uno de sus profundos ojos azules mientras echaba cuatro cucharadas de azúcar a su café. – "Es una lástima que mamá y Souta no pudieran venir."

- "Sí, lo sé. Pero me alegra que tú pudieras, es difícil reunirlos a todos."

- "Aha..." - Comenzó a revolver el café. - "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Inuyasha?" – Preguntó Kagome asomando la taza de café a sus labios.

- "Está en el estudio, hablando con su hermano." – Sonrió. – "Creo que están por cerrar un trato importante y Sesshomaru se encargará de todo por estas dos semanas."

- "Ya veo…" - Un sorbo revitalizante y tibio recorrió su garganta. – "Ese tipo sí que vive aburrido. Creo que la única vez que lo vi sonreír, fue cuando Inuyasha rompió la reposadera del balcón y cayó a la alberca en la fiesta de bodas."

- "¡Sí! ¡Y eso fue hace como 6 años!" – La musical risa de Kikyo se dejó escuchar mientras Kagome repetía "¡Sí, sí!" entre risas.

- "Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme." – Kagome continuó hablando cuando dejaron de reír y se acercó a Kikyo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. – "Te veré el martes, prometo no llegar tarde esta vez."

- "Está bien. Sólo promete no perder las llaves de mi casa." – Dijo Kikyo devolviéndole el abrazo.

- "Lo prometo." – Sonrió solemne llevando una mano al pecho.

.

El repiqueteador sonido de su despertador la despertó forzosamente. Con una mano lo tiró al piso y se levantó, fregándose los ojos para poder ver su camino. Pateó un par de ropas que estaban en el camino y se dirigió al baño para una ducha exprés antes de ir a casa de su hermana. Kagome, a sus 25 años, era dueña – en realidad lo alquilaba – de un departamento de dos habitaciones y un hermoso balcón donde vivía, lo pagaba ella con su modesto empleo como mesera de una cafetería a no muchas cuadras de ahí. Salió del baño cubierta con una gran toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra secando sus cabellos. Se secó con apuro y tras elegir lo más cómodo que encontró – unos jeans, unos zapatos grises bajos y una blusa ligeramente holgada del busto para abajo a rayas celestes, grises y blancas – agradeciendo que ese día sólo tenía que pasar por su trabajo para darle instrucciones a su reemplazo.

- "¡Buenos días!" – Saludó una joven de cabellos rizados y castaños cuando entró en una pequeña cafetería. – "La nueva te espera en la mesa 6. ¡Este lugar ya te extraña, Kag!"

- "¡Buenos días, Ayumi! ¡No te creo! Ni siquiera es hora de abrir… ¡Espera a que venga Yuka y verás como no me extrañan para nada!"- dijo Kagome riendo mientras se acercaba a dicha mesa. - "¿Eres Eri?" – Preguntó a la joven de cabellos negros que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los hombros.

- "Sí, tú debes ser Kagome. Es un gusto." – Dijo la aludida levantándose para estrechar la mano de Kagome.

- "Lo mismo digo." – Sonrió. – "Ahora vamos, te mostraré más o menos la dinámica del lugar y podré irme tranquila." – Ambas pasaron a la cocina del lugar, donde unas amables señoras se encargaban de cocinar los deliciosos pasteles que se servían a la hora del desayuno.

.

Kagome odiaba conducir en días así, pero debía atravesar prácticamente toda la ciudad de Tokyo para llegar a casa de Kikyo e Inuyasha. _"Maldición…" _Subió el volumen de la radio y empezó a tararear mientras la cola de vehículos empezaba a movilizarse, permitiéndole continuar su camino hasta uno de sus famosos atajos.

A los 20 minutos, arribó a la pequeña mansión, donde ya la esperaban fuera Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin, Toga e Isayoi.

- "Prométeme que serás una buena niña. Tendrás muchos regalos cuando volvamos." – Kikyo estaba en cuclillas acariciando el cabello de Rin.

- "¡Lo prometo! ¡La tía Kagome dijo que me traerían un hermanito también!" – Dijo Rin haciendo que Kagome tosiera y que la pareja se sonrojara.

- "¡Nosotros también queremos eso de regalo! No estaría mal tener más temblorcillos como mi hermosa nieta por aquí." – Toga se hinchó con orgullo al ver a Rin abrazándose a una de sus piernas.

- "¡Ves que le metes ideas extrañas a mi hija!" - Inuyasha gruñó.

- "Basta, cariño. Podrán pelear todo el tiempo que quieran… al regresar." – Interrumpió Kikyo colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo. – "Es hora de irnos."

Tras un último abrazo a Rin y un par de acotaciones más para Kagome, ambas parejas subieron al auto de Toga para dirigirse al aeropuerto, camino a las costas mediterráneas. Ahora Kagome y Rin tenían dos semanas completas para echar la casa por la ventana… Eso si el ama de llaves lo permitía. Sonrieron cómplices mientras se retaban en una carrera a ver quién llegaba primero a la puerta.

* * *

_Reviews...? _:D


	2. 01 Masa para Galletas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro.**  
**_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 1: Masa para galletas**

Kagome estaba sentada a los pies de un gran árbol en medio de un pequeño parque, entre sus manos sostenía un libro con sus ojos vagando desde las letras impresas hacia un arenal donde Rin jugaba con una niña casi de su edad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña de sus ojos reír. _"Todos los niños deberían ser así de felices…"_ Pensó mientras pasaba la hoja.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el viaje de Kikyo e Inuyasha, la llamaban todos los días para desearle buenas noches y aunque ella y Rin se divertían, podía jurar que la niña los extrañaba. Era la primera vez que la dejaban sola por tanto tiempo. Igual, con sus atenciones y las de Isayoi – que las visitaba durante la tarde a la hora de la merienda – la distraían. Esa mañana de verano avanzaba con agonizante lentitud, el fresco viento que se escurría entre sus cabellos y los despeinaba le hacía sentir la proximidad del otoño. Rin se acercó a ella corriendo y se sentó a su lado.

- "¡Tía! ¡Mayu dijo que su mamá la llevó a la feria! ¿Podemos ir?" – Los ojos marrones de Rin brillaban con intensidad y esperanza.

- "Esta noche, cuando tus papás llamen, les preguntaré". – Kagome cerró el libro despacio y lo colocó a su lado al ver el puchero que se formaba en los labios de la pequeña. Estiró los brazos y la sentó en su regazo, acariciando su cabello. – "Prometo llevarte mañana mismo si me dicen que sí, ¿de acuerdo? "– Levantó su meñique hacia la pequeña que aún seguía gesticulando en desagrado. – "Prepararemos ga-lle-tas…" – canturreó Kagome con tono risueño haciendo sonreír a Rin, que levantó su meñique también y lo enganchó con el de ella.

- "¿Con chispas?" – Preguntó Rin haciendo oscilar sus manos aun enlazadas.

- "Con chispas…" - Asintió Kagome, levantándola de su regazo. – "Es hora de volver, pequeña elefanta. Kaede se molestará si la comida se enfría."

- "Kaede es muy gruñona." – Ambas empezaron a reír, mientras recogían sus cosas para volver a la casa.

.

Esa misma mañana, un distinguido automóvil aparcó enfrente de un gran complejo de oficinas en medio de la ciudad. La puerta del conductor se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre de plateados cabellos que cerró la puerta y guió sus pasos hasta las enormes puertas de cristal que se abrieron a su paso. Sesshomaru extendió sus manos con aburrimiento y se las entregó al portero, siguiendo rápidamente su camino hasta el elevador. La llamada de su padre esa mañana lo había perturbado – y no es que se preocupara por su inútil mediohermano – pero encontraba extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su mandíbula se contrajo, mostrando un leve gesto de disgusto en sus labios. Las palabras de Toga se esparcieron por la amplia oficina y retumbaron duramente contra las paredes. Su padre, sentado frente a él en _su_ escritorio, con los codos apoyados sobre la madera y sus manos cerca de su mentón.

- "¿Cuándo?" – Preguntó Sesshomaru sin la mínima muestra de emoción en la voz.

- "En la madrugada de hoy, pasado el medio día para ellos." – Toga con la mano semi-cubriendo su boca. – "No encontraron rastros, ni siquiera el bote. El dueño del bote lo reportó como robado y pidió los datos al hotel, aún no pasaron 24 horas, por lo que pidieron al dueño que esperara y llamaron a la agencia de viajes." – Suspiró levantando la mirada hacia su primogénito – "Ayame llamó personalmente hace una hora, prometió informarme inmediatamente si tenía más noticias."

- "Están de luna de miel, ¿no crees que están escondidos en alguna isla?" – Toga levantó una ceja ante la acusación de su hijo.

- "Kikyo no permitiría algo de esa magnitud. Tienen una hija por quien responder ahora." – Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo, al menos su cuñada tenía algo de cerebro. – "El avión sale en dos horas, Myoga se encargará de todo." – Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza. – "E Isayoi irá conmigo."

- "¿Y qué pasará con Rin?" – Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al pensar en tener que darle una noticia como esa a la niña.

- "Se quedará al cuidado de Kagome, como hasta ahora." – Toga notó como el labio superior de su hijo se fruncía ligeramente. – "Es preferible que Kagome tampoco lo sepa… por ahora. Rin podría sospechar que algo ocurre si…"

- "Esa mujer no dejaría de llorar." – Dijo con desdén.

- "No puedes culparla, Sesshomaru. Su hermana está desaparecida, al igual que tu hermano…"

- "Medio-hermano." - Corrigió Sesshomaru ante la reprochadora mirada de su padre.

. "¡Que es hijo mío al igual que tú!" – Toga se levantó del sillón donde reposaba, golpeando el escritorio, sus ojos mostraban lo que su fortaleza no, estaba destrozado ante la idea. Sesshomaru guardó silencio. – "Mantén el celular encendido."

Toga salió de su oficina dejando a Sesshomaru con las manos empuñadas. Sus párpados se cerraron sobre las doradas orbes, dejando caer sus manos llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Observó la vista a través de los grandes ventanales de la oficina, para luego girar sobre sus talones, tomar el abrigo – que se quitó al entrar – y salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- "Cancela las citas de la tarde y pásalas para la semana que viene." – Le dijo a su secretaria antes de continuar su camino hacia el elevador, no esperando a que ella terminara de levantarse ante la sorpresa.

- "Pero…"

- "Que Sango se encargue." - La secretaria asintió y levantó el tubo del teléfono mientras lo observaba desaparecer en el pasillo.

.

Una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta de la entrada, le hizo una reverencia y señaló el camino hacia la cocina, provocando que una de las delgadas cejas del apuesto hombre se levantara en señal de duda. Caminó impasible hasta que escuchó unos murmullos, ruido de objetos de cocina cayendo y unas pequeñas risitas. A pesar de no ser habitué de mostrar sus emociones, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se reflejó no sólo en sus ojos esta vez, sino en su boca semiabierta, incrédulo del desastre del cual era testigo. Kagome estaba en el piso – con claros signos de haber resbalado con lo que parecía ser una "masa" – mientras Rin tenía un bowl de plástico en la cabeza, con más de dicha masa cayéndole por un lado de la cara. Contuvo la carcajada que amenazaba con nacer de lo profundo de su garganta y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el techo… _"¡¿Cómo demonios llegó eso ahí?!"_ La pregunta circulaba la mente de Sesshomaru, cuando carraspeó ligeramente, haciendo notar a las chicas de su presencia. Ellas automáticamente dejaron de reír.

- "¿Cómo explican _eso_?" – Preguntó señalando el pedazo de masa pegado al techo. Kagome tragó saliva cuando Rin la apuntó acusadoramente con el índice.

- "Probábamos… ¿la consistencia?" – Rin empezó a reír, haciendo que Kagome también riera, levantándose ella primero y estirando las manos para levantar a la niña aún riendo.

Con cuidado, Kagome retiró el bowl de la cabeza de Rin y con un paño empezó a quitarle los restos de masa de la cabeza.

- "Estamos preparando galletas con chispas, tío. ¿Quieres probar una?" – Dijo Rin extendiéndole un recipiente que contenía unas… "galletas" y sonriendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja y tomó una, llevándosela a los labios sólo para no poner triste a Rin. La probó, no pudiendo – nuevamente – reprimir una mueca que se debatía entre el dolor y asco. Escupió – sí, escupió – el trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca y corrió hasta el refrigerador tomando en tragos largos el agua directamente de una botella.

- "¡¿Quién demonios te enseñó a cocinar, mujer?!" – Gritó Sesshomaru, una vez repuesto, a Kagome, acercándose a ella y agachando la cabeza para que lo mirara.

- "¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡A todos les encantan mis galletas!" – Kagome frunció el ceño, alzando la voz para igualar la de él.

- "¿A quién, en su sano juicio, le gustaría esa mier-"

- "¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase delante de Rin!" – Interrumpió Kagome tapando con ambas manos la boca de Sesshomaru, quien retrocedió ladeando la cara. – "¡Esas galletas son deliciosas! A Rin le encantan…"

- "¡¿Le das ESO a ella?! ¡Puede enfermarla!" – Sesshomaru tenía la indignación pintada en la cara, mientras tomaba una galleta del recipiente que Rin aún sostenía – mientras trataba de no reír – y la ponía frente a los ojos azules de Kagome. – "¡Ella no debería comer algo con tanto picante!".

- "¿Picante? ¡Las galletas no llevan picante!" – La ceja de Kagome se elevó cual signo de interrogación. _"Sólo porque no las preparó su chef personal…"_ Pensó mientras tomaba la galleta y metía más de la mitad en su boca. _"Están delicio-"_ Después de masticar un par de veces, no pudo sino escupir la galleta sobre el elegante traje de Sesshomaru, al cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues la chica ahora estaba imitando sus acciones anteriores, dejando que el agua se llevara el picor que sentía en su garganta.

- "Rin…" - Sesshomaru se volteó hacia la niña, con un ligero tic en la ceja. Rin lo miró con inocencia mientras ocultaba el recipiente, inútilmente, detrás de ella. – "¿Le pusiste un ingrediente secreto a la masa?".

La sonrisa de Rin se extendió de oreja a oreja. Sesshomaru no necesitó más para responderse a sí mismo. Kagome tomó el recipiente que Rin ocultaba y, tras darle un pequeño beso en un cachete, le explicó que debían tirar las galletas. Al ver los ojos chocolate remojarse en pequeñas lágrimas que aún no caían, Sesshomaru se quitó el saco del traje – pensando en que debía tirarlo en algún basurero camino a su casa – y lo dejó sobre una silla, mientras se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos. Kagome lo observó empezar a revisar los cajones de la cocina, buscando por lo visto un bowl limpio e ingredientes para preparar algo. _"¿Qué pretende el Sr. Pomposo ahora?" _Los azules ojos de Kagome seguían todos sus pasos, con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados bajo la línea de sus pechos.

- "Rin, báñate." – La fría voz de Sesshomaru congeló sus sentidos, hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón en su pantalón. Mirando hacia abajo se encontró con Rin, haciendo pucheros.

- "¿Me ayudas, tía Ome?" – Kagome asintió con la cabeza y la cargó, mientras miraba hacia Sesshomaru, sus ojos se encontraron. Ladeó el rostro hacia la puerta y se retiró de la cocina mientras empezaban a cantar.

Las manos de Sesshomaru se movían expertas, con sus elegantes movimientos hacía parecer a su preparación un futuro plato gourmet. Harina, manteca, leche, azúcar y una pizca de sal. Se mezclaron en el bowl y se conjugaron con las chispas de chocolate que ahora caían como lluvia sobre la pegajosa masa, ni muy sólida, ni muy líquida. Perfecta.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, Sesshomaru empezó a limpiar la mesada de la cocina y el resto de ella. No se sentía avergonzado por ello. Pero estaba seguro que odiaba a esa mujer, la cual parecía no querer crecer. Se comportaba como una criatura de la edad de Rin. ¿Pensaba saltarse la etapa de "adulto"? No. Definitivamente no podían dejar a su sobrina con ella como tutora. _"Tutora…"_ Después de terminar de limpiar, Sesshomaru sacó una bandeja del horno y la colocó sobre un repasador, para después introducir otra bandeja llena. Tras limpiarse las manos con un trapo de cocina limpio, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular y observó la hora. Eran las seis de la tarde y no había recibido llamadas – lo cual le parecía extraño –, así que marcó el número de su padre y esperó. El tono de espera sonaba sin cese, hasta que la voz de su padre contestó.

- "¿Alguna noticia?" – Podía escuchar el lastimero tono de voz de Toga responder y luego interrogarlo. – "Estoy con ella y la mujer…" – cayó por un momento mientras su padre lo interrumpía. – "Inventaré algo… Debo colgar." – dijo Sesshomaru cuando escuchó la risueña voz de Rin acercándose hacia la cocina, podía oír a la insoportable mujer respondiéndole con la misma alegría mientras entraban en la cocina.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se quedaron asombrados. La cocina relucía de limpia y el olor a vainilla que exhalaban las recién horneadas galletas hizo a su estomago rugir. Bañar a Rin era un poco agotador, ya que la niña deseaba juegos fantasiosos sobre piratas y patos de goma mágicos que nadaban por todo el mar que ella llamaba "tina" buscando a sus amigos perdidos. Vio a Rin correr hasta su tío y abrazarse a una de sus largas piernas, mientras el removía sus cabellos y guardaba su celular en el bolsillo nuevamente.

- "¿Cocinaste galletas?" – Sesshomaru asintió mientras le indicaba que fuera a la mesa a esperar. Rin echó a correr y los dejó solos. - "Supongo que debo agradecerte…" – dijo Kagome sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

Sesshomaru la ignoró, sirviendo leche en un vaso y colocando unas galletas en un plato. No le importaba hacer eso por Rin. Kagome suspiró y salió de la cocina. Por un momento… sólo un momento pensó que el hombre no era tan ruin como creía, pero _obviamente_ estaba equivocada. Al menos era bueno con Rin y la quería. Subió escaleras arriba cuando el aristocrático hombre salió de la cocina y se encontró con su sobrina, un baño estaría bien antes de que Kikyo e Inuyasha llamaran.

Las horas pasaron y cerca de las diez de la noche Rin empezó a bostezar, pero estaba muy inquieta como para dormirse. Sesshomaru levantó los ojos de los papeles que tenía en su mano para observarla.

- "Es hora de dormir, Rin." – dijo con su monótona voz mientras Kagome miraba una vez más el reloj de la sala. _"Es raro que no hayan llamado aún…"_ pensó al tiempo que sopesaba un bostezo también.

- "Pero aún no llaman. ¿Y si llaman mientras estoy dormida?" – preguntó la pequeña haciendo un gesto con los labios.

- "Es tarde, y debes dormir." – volvió la vista a los papeles que debía firmar. Escuchó como la niña suspiró desanimada.

- "¿Entonces no iremos a la feria mañana, tía Ome?" – Kagome sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a ella y extendía los brazos. – "Estoy segura de que a tus papás no les molestará que te lleve a la feria. Además, si llaman, me encargaré de preguntarles. ¿Trato?" – dijo Kagome viendo como los labios de Rin se curvaban poco a poco en una sonrisa. Rin alzó sus brazos y dejó que la joven la cargara con cariño, para llevarla a la cama. – "Dile buenas noches al aguafiestas de tu tío." – dijo susurrando Kagome.

- "¡Buenas noches, tío! ¿Volverás mañana?" – Sesshomaru reprimió un gruñido al haber escuchado lo que Kagome dijo, pero respondió con un escueto "Sí".

Kagome recostó a Rin en su confortable cama, mientras la arropaba, la pequeña pidió que le leyera un cuento, pero no quería uno de los que ya conocía, quería uno de seres mágicos.

- "¿Seres mágicos? ¿Cómo Campanita?" – Rin negó con la cabeza. – "Mmm… déjame pensar entonces." – dijo Kagome llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, pensando. – "Muy bien, aquí vamos… Era el día de su cumpleaños, cuando sus pies la llevaron hasta un templo en medio de la ciudad. Y…" - se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar – "Cuando escuchó ruidos que venían de un pequeño cobertizo, ella abrió las puertas y se encontró con un pozo, uno muy antiguo, el cual decían antes se usaba para transportar a los Youkais que…"

- "¿Youkais?" – preguntó Rin con los ojos abiertos.

- "Sí, youkais. ¿Sabes que no todos los youkais eran malos no?" – Prosiguió una vez que la niña asintió. – "Pues bien, usaban ese pozo con ese propósito, el de llevar a los Youkais malos a un lugar donde no pudieran lastimar a nadie. Fue entonces que una hermosa luz la rodeó y uno de esos monstruos la estiró dentro del pozo y la llevó muchos muchos años en el pasado." – los ojos de Rin se abrieron asombrados. – "Allí, la chica encontró a un muchacho que tenía orejas de perro, el cual estaba clavado a un gran árbol."

- "¿Cómo el viejo Rob?" - Kagome asintió. – "Como el viejo Rob." – Continuó. – "Un grupo de aldeanos la encontró y la llevaron hasta su pueblo, ahí descubrieron que ella tenía una perla muy poderosa en su interior, una joya que era muy deseada, tanto por humanos como por youkais, pues podía concederte cualquier deseo. Pero sólo uno. La chic-"

- "¿Cómo se llama la chica?" – preguntó Rin.

- "¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?" – Sonrió acomodando un cabello de Rin que caía sobre su mejilla. – "Quiero que se llame Kagome, como tú." – respondió Rin antes de soltar un pequeño bostezo.

- "Muy bien, entonces… Kagome. Kagome quería volver a su casa, así que corrió hacia el bosque donde encontró de nuevo al chico clavado al árbol y le pidió ayuda cuando el mismo youkai que la había traído a ese mundo apareció. Kagome quitó la flecha que tenía atado al joven al árbol y éste la salvó de las malvadas garras del monstruo. Pero, cuando menos lo pensaron, la joya que Kagome tenía en su interior fue robada por otro youkai y cuando la iban a rescatar, la joya se rompió en mil pedazos, los cuales se esparcieron por todo Japón, dejando una estela como de estrellas fugaces de color rosa por todo el cielo. Desde ese día ellos emprendieron un mágico viaje para recuperar todas las piezas de la perla, que no debían caer en manos de personas malas."

- "Ojalá encuentren todos…" – dijo Rin cerrando los ojos.

- "Ojalá… Ahora duerme, otro día te contaré más." – Kagome dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Rin, mientras encendía la lámpara de noche y dejaba la puerta entreabierta. Suspiró y bajó nuevamente a la sala, encontrando a Sesshomaru aún sentado en el gran sofá.

- "Ya está dormida." – le comunicó recogiendo algunos juguetes que Rin había bajado. – "Es extraño que no llamaran."

Sesshomaru la observó, repentinamente molesto. Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, tomando con fuerza su muñeca.

- "¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!" – gritó Kagome tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- "Compórtate como la adulta que eres. Rin no necesita otra compañera de juegos de ti." – La voz del hombre era profunda, tanto que provocó que una corriente recorriera toda su espina dorsal, llenándola de temor y furia.

- "¿Quién te crees para decirm-" – el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Sesshomaru soltó inmediatamente su muñeca caminando hasta el aparato para levantar el tubo y contestar.

Sus dorados ojos se entrecerraron levemente.

- "¿Son ellos?" – preguntó ella obteniendo una mirada de reojo hacia ella y nada más. Kagome bufó y subió con los juguetes en sus manos para guardarlos.

- "Se lo diré, no pierdan contacto." – dijo antes de colgar unos minutos después, ella bajaba por las escaleras cuando le habló. – "Rin puede ir mañana a la feria. Pero yo iré con ustedes… Y no hay discusión sobre eso." – Replicó el sabiendo que la mujer estaba a punto de protestar. Kagome sólo asintió antes de empezar a subir las escaleras – nuevamente – maldiciendo por lo bajo al presuntuoso, arrogante, frío hombre.

"_Al menos sabe cocinar galletas… Idiota"_ Sonrió mofándose mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto temporal. Le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

_Muy bien! Espero que les gustara el capítulo, a pesar de que el trasfondo es un poco triste... No se preocupen, pronto sabrán más sobre cómo continúa agradecerles por los reviews! De verdad me emocionó que la leyeran y que les gustara! Por lo que de verdad deseo que este también les guste.  
_

_Dejen más reviews con sus opiniones si? Harán un gran trabajo con mi estado de ánimo en este momento.  
_

_Que tengan un buen inicio de semana! :)  
_


	3. 02 Algodón de azúcar y sal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 2: Algodón de azúcar y sal**

Kagome se sorprendió de encontrar a Sesshomaru en la mesa para la hora del desayuno. Tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba vestida con sus pijamas, volviendo rauda y veloz a su habitación. Al volver, pudo ver a Rin sentada junto a él, comiendo alegre sus panqueques y un par de galletas que sobraron de la noche anterior. La voz del frío hombre, parecía cálida – aunque siempre cortante – al hablar con la pequeña niña. _"No cambia el hecho de que sea un completo idiota…"_ pensó entrando al comedor.

- "Buenos días." – dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Rin y sentarse a su lado.

- "¡Buenos días, tía Ome!" – le regaló una brillante sonrisa antes de tomar otro pedazo de su desayuno. – "¡Mis papas me dejaron ir a la feria!"

- "Sí, lo sé. Nos vamos a divertir mucho." – Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su sangre se heló al sentir la aburrida mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Carraspeó y observó como una de las sirvientas colocaba su desayuno enfrente. Tras agradecerle, volvieron a quedar los tres solos en el cuarto.

El ceño de Sesshomaru se mantuvo fruncido durante todo el desayuno, lo cual no era sorpresa para Kagome ya que era una constante en él. Sin embargo, había algo en su mirada – la cual cada tanto podía notar que se desviaba hacia ella – que la hacía sentirse más que cohibida, ansiosa. Su sobrina seguía conversando con él, le hablaba sobre los nuevos crayones que Inuyasha le había regalado antes de viajar y los dibujos que Kaede consideraba como _cerdos_ _rechonchos y rengos_. No pudo evitar reír al ver la mueca en los labios de Sesshomaru al enterarse de que lo que Rin había tratado de dibujar, era a él. La glacial mirada dorada, una vez más, se encontró con la azulada suya.

- "Termina tu desayuno, Rin." – dijo Sesshomaru mientras terminaba de limpiarse los labios elegantemente con una servilleta, la cual dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó. – "Nos vamos en 15 minutos."

- "¡Sí!" – así fue como Rin empezó a comer más rápido, llenando su pequeña boca con grandes pedazos de panqueques. Kagome sonriendo le pidió que tomara pedazos más pequeños para no atragantarse, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la hora acordada y tras peinar a Rin con una pequeña media cola hacia la derecha, ambas bajaron listas para ir a la feria. Sesshomaru decidió que la niña se veía _adorable_ con ese peinado. Salieron de la casa y Kagome colocó el asiento para criaturas en el asiento trasero, abrochando hábilmente el cinturón para mantener a Rin segura. Cuando cerró la puerta, observó a Sesshomaru parado junto a la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió y le estiró la mano para ayudarla a subir. Kagome parpadeó, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar, levantar una ceja y aceptar el gesto. Los ojos color oro seguían con su misma expresión – aburridos, glaciales, inexpresivos – al cerrar la puerta. Pronto lo vio subir del otro lado, ajustarse el cinturón y arrancar el vehículo.

El camino era de más o menos de una hora y los constantes cantos entre su sobrina y la tarada que tenía como concuñada estaban empezando a hacer mella en su cerebro. Sus manos apretaron el volante hasta que sus nudillos quedaron isquémicos, intentó relajarse, pero su mente lo llevaba hasta la conversación que había tenido con su padre esa noche. Hasta ese momento tenían pocos datos acerca de ellos, estaban perdidos aún y no quedaron rastros de ellos en las orillas más próximas. Por un instante consideraron la idea de una huída romántica hasta una de las islas inhabitadas, también pusieron en lista un secuestro como probabilidad. Cabía la posibilidad, contando que se trataba de uno de los herederos de la empresa de su padre – de la cual debía hacerse cargo él por los próximos días – Inuyasha y Kikyo, en una isla caribeña y sin un guardia de seguridad vigilando los alrededores, podían ser considerados un blanco más que fácil. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, observando de reojo a Kagome cada tanto. Toga le había pedido que le informara a la chica lo ocurrido y que tratara de _contenerla_. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- "Veo, veo… algo de color azul." – pronunció Kagome con un ligero tono cantado.

- "¿El cielo?" – Rin vio a su tía negar con la cabeza. – "Mmm… ¿la camisa de tío?" – esto llamó la atención del aludido. Kagome asintió y giró la cabeza para mirar a Rin. – "¿Quieres jugar a otra cosa, Riniwini?"

Esto. Esto no debió perturbarlo de esa manera. No. Por alguna razón, lo primero que pensó cuando Rin preguntó, fue que Kagome le prestó atención. ¿Lo estaba mirando? _"Tonterías."_ Se dijo así mismo enfocando más la vista en las líneas que se dibujaban en el asfalto. Si esa mujer lo miraba, pues bien por ella. Que lo disfrute. Pero eso no le importaba, después de todo.

Así transcurrieron los últimos kilómetros antes de llegar hasta la famosa "feria". Los ojos marrones de Rin se abrieron en sorpresa, tratando de sobremanera inundar su mente con todo lo nuevo que se extendía frente a ella. Podía ver a lo lejos una rueda de la fortuna que giraba y una montaña rusa que hacía un recorrido laberíntico, con varias vueltas y retorcijones del metal. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al tiempo que Kagome abría la puerta trasera y empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón, extendiendo luego sus brazos para cargarla. Rin se tiró a ella encantada. Quería recorrer todos y cada uno de los juegos, prometiéndose a sí misma arrastrar a sus tíos con ella. Tendría tanto que contarles a sus papás cuando regresaran.

- "¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la feria, Rin?" – preguntó Kagome sonriendo al verla mirar de un lado al otro, como queriendo capturar todo lo que veía.

- "¡Es enorme… Y-Y-Y… Yo quiero eso!" – señaló a un puesto de algodón de azúcar, donde un grupo de niños y padres esperaban por su turno.

- "Vamos a comprar un poco luego de entrar." – le tocó la punta de la nariz mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba a ellas. Las observó y siguió su camino hasta la entrada del lugar para comprar los boletos. – "Tu tío es tan parlanchín…" – casi susurró antes de seguirlo, con Rin ahora caminando de su mano.

- "No se separen." – la impasible voz de Sesshomaru llegó hasta sus oídos cuando estuvieron junto a él. Kagome asintió y pasaron a través del inmenso portal que tenía el nombre de "Feria Imperial" en letras rojas con pequeños focos alrededor.

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshomaru también y con todo el entusiasmo que le provocaba estar ahí, los arrastró por todas las atracciones. Sus ojos se abrían a tal punto que en repetidas ocasiones Kagome pensó que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Tuvo que contener la risa varias veces, Sesshomaru – el cual parecía más aburrido que lo normal y al principio se mantuvo al margen de las dos – tuvo que subirse a diversos juegos con Rin, al bajarse de uno de ellos – específicamente el juego de las tazas giratorias – su rostro parecía por fin cobrar vida. Estaba a punto de vomitar. Kagome podría jurarlo. Por su parte, Sesshomaru tuvo lo que podría calificarse como "sorpresas", también. Rin había quedado maravillada con un gran oso de felpa que daban como primer premio a una competencia de tiro al blanco con arco. Kagome terminó por acceder a participar en la competencia, ganándola asombrosamente. _"Suerte de principiante."_ Habían comentado unos hombres al pasar y Sesshomaru no pudo estar más de acuerdo. De todas maneras, admitió que la maldita mujer tenía sus puntos. La sonrisa que recibió por parte de Rin podría opacar la luz de todos los soles.

La tarde avanzó rápida de esta manera, entre juegos, algodones de azúcar, risas y caídas. Llegaba tiempo de irse, pero antes de hacerlo Kagome decidió que deseaba subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Así que dándole el cono de helado a medio terminar a Sesshomaru, tiró de Rin y juntas subieron seguidas por él. Podían ver kilómetros de la ciudad extendiéndose frente a ellos a través del vidrio, observaron el sol ocultándose y los tonos naranjas y violáceos mezclándose como en la paleta de un pintor. Las luces de los edificios y casas iban cobrando brillo a medida que la oscuridad se cernía sobre el horizonte. Sesshomaru decidió que era un bello paisaje y que era hora de volver a casa.

- "Está agotada." – dijo con suavidad Kagome volteándose a ver a Rin dormida en el asiento trasero del automóvil. Un "Hm" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Suspiró y volvió a enderezarse. _"Insoportable"_ Pensó Kagome mientras una pregunta nacía en su garganta. – "Inuyasha te dijo si volverían a llamar esta noche?"

La mandíbula de Sesshomaru se tensó, sin que fuera muy notorio para Kagome. La observó por el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que tendría que decirle de un momento a otro, pero no con la niña tras ellos. - "No." – fue su escueta respuesta.

Kagome giró su rostro, encerrando sus ojos azules en la ventana. – "Bueno, de todas formas, sólo quedan un par de días para que regresen." – Sesshomaru la escuchó bostezar y cerrar los ojos, la respiración que se acompasó tras unos minutos le dijo que también se había quedado dormida.

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshomaru posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Kagome, moviéndola ligeramente para despertarla. Sus finos y largos dedos se mezclaron con las negras hebras de su cabello, era tan suave como pensó que sería. Agitó su cabeza alejando ese tipo de pensamientos, mientras ella abría los párpados, obsequiándole su azulada mirada adormecida.

- "Llegamos." – dijo bajando del automóvil para dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera. Bajó a Rin con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y la subió a su cuarto, mientras Kagome bajaba el resto de las cosas y cerraba la puerta de la entrada tras de sí. Subió a su cuarto y se preparó para tomar un baño, mientras Sesshomaru terminaba de arropar a Rin. Su celular empezó a vibrar.

- "¿Algo nuevo?" – preguntó al contestar en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto. No le gustaba el tono de voz de la mujer. – "¿Dónde…? Entonces llámame cuando tengas algo mejor que decir." – y cortó la llamada. Se dirigió al salón principal de la planta baja, donde tomó uno de los vasos de whisky y se sirvió dos rayas del ambarino líquido. Dejó que se deslizara por su garganta, sentándose en el sofá, estudiando lo que la mujer de la agencia le dijo. – "Así que encontraron el bote…" – murmuró para sí mismo observando el vaso entre sus dedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó los pasos de Kagome bajando por la escalera. Eran suaves, tranquilos, los sintió diferentes a los del día anterior. Sus dorados ojos se posaron en ella, llevaba un pantalón flojo para dormir y una blusa de tirantes, sus risos húmedos se pegaban a su piel mientras ella trata de secarlos con una toalla. Kagome levantó la mirada cruzando sus ojos con los de él, los bloques de oro sólido parecían quemarle la piel con insistencia. Su piel tembló ante esto y continuó bajando.

- "Vamos al estudio." – Sesshomaru terminó lo que quedaba del trago y se levantó guiándola hasta las grandes puertas de caoba, caminando con su mismo porte aristocrático de siempre. Kagome lo siguió, observando cómo desabrochaba los botones de sus mangas.

- "Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Madurando II? – preguntó ella al llegar al estudio, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco que la hizo dar un respingo.

- "Inuyasha y Kikyo tuvieron… complicaciones." – Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Miraba cada movimiento de la joven frente a él, notando que sus ojos se aguaron y se abrieron ligeramente. – "Hace unos días, alquilaron un bote y no regresaron desde entonces."

- "¡Pero ellos llamaron!" – La voz de Kagome se quebró, dando un paso hacia Sesshomaru. – "Tú hablaste con ellos anoche, ¿no es así?" – No necesitó más que ver sus ambarinos ojos para saber la respuesta. – "¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?" – Sus manos se empuñaron, trataba de no llorar frente a él. Suficientes burlas tuvo que aguantar como para sumar una más.

- "Ayer en la mañana." – esperó unos segundos y al ver que ella no hablaba, continuó. – "Mi padre e Isayoi están allí buscándolos. Encontraron el bote, pero aún no tienen rastros de ellos." – Sesshomaru vio un suave brillo húmedo que bajaba por las mejillas de ella. _"Lo sabía."_ – "Rin no tiene que saberlo todavía."

- "¡Y porqué no me lo dijeron! ¡¿No te parece que tengo derecho a saber lo que pase con mi hermana?" – un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se mordió el labio para evitar otro. – "¡¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a mi madre, Sesshomaru?!"

- "Tu familia ya lo sabe, tu madre viaja mañana." – Kagome lo observó indignada.

- "¡¿Y soy la última en enterarme?!" – Sesshomaru se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

- "¡Por supuesto! Si te lo decía ayer ibas a estar lloriqueando por doquier, ¿crees que Rin no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que está pasando?" – Kagome se soltó de su agarre abrazándose a sí misma. – "Si no quieres que ella sufra, trágate lo que sientas mientras estés con ella. Después puedes hundirte en tu depresión si así lo deseas."

- "¡Eres un egoísta sin sentimientos! ¡Cómo puedes decir es-!"

- "La que más sufrirá, será Rin. Si no puedes mostrarle que todo estará bien, mejor lárgate." – Sesshomaru rugió extendiendo la mano hacia la puerta, señalándole el camino de salida. Kagome bajó la cabeza y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.

- "Quiero saber todo." – Sesshomaru hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza y procedió a comentarle todos los detalles que tenía hasta el momento. Sus ojos dorados estudiaron las expresiones que surcaban el rostro de la mujer con cada nuevo pormenor. No era mucho lo que sabía, por lo mismo imaginó que sería más desesperante para ella. Al terminar, podía jurar que bajo ella se extendía un charco de lágrimas.

Kagome no aguantó más, _"Kikyo…"_ pensó antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al piso, en silencio lloró a los pies de Sesshomaru, quien tras unos minutos estiró su mano hasta ella, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Kagome tomó su mano y sin pensarlo, se acercó más a él, envolviendo su torso con los brazos, empapando la camisa azul oscura con nuevas lágrimas que parecían infinitas. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y pensó en alejarla con los brazos apoyados en los hombros de ella, pero la dejó ahí. Aflojó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras Kagome continuaba llorando amargamente sobre él. No se iba a rebajar a consolarla.

La cercanía era tal, que Sesshomaru pudo sentir el olor a sal que se desprendía de ella.

Sesshomaru concluyó que no conocía a nadie que pudiera llorar por más de una hora como lo hizo esa mujer antes de quedar dormida. La tomó por la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas, cargándola con cuidado y subiendo con ella en brazos hasta la alcoba que usaba. La dejó en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas. Antes de retirarse la miró por última vez antes de salir por la puerta. Mañana sería el día clave para ella, él debía volver a la oficina y ella tendría que quedarse sola con Rin. Ya veríamos si ella podría superar el dolor para proteger a la pequeña, que ahora parecía una desamparada alma en medio de la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó ya cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, abrió con pereza los ojos escuchando pequeños ruidos que provenían de al lado de su cama. Deslizó la cabeza fuera de las sábanas para ver a Rin dibujando sobre el piso, acostada sobre su estómago y con los pies levantados y cruzados. Sonrió y se frotó los ojos antes de hablarle.

- "¿Qué dibujas, pequeña elefanta?" – Rin, que tarareaba una canción, se giró a mirarla sonriendo. – "¡La rueda de la fortuna! Quiero mostrarle a Kaede como es. Está muy vieja y ya no recuerda como era." – Kagome no pudo evitar una carcajada, bajó de la cama y depositó un ruidoso beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de Rin.

Se dirigió al baño mientras la veía continuar su colorido dibujo y sintió su fortaleza derrumbarse al cerrar la puerta tras ella. No podía recordar cuánto tiempo había llorado, ni cómo había llegado hasta su habitación, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que había abrazado al antipático de su concuñado. Y no sólo eso, estaba segura haberlo hecho por horas mientras lloraba. Remojó su rostro con agua y trató de limpiar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. Kagome tomó un pequeño estuche de maquillaje – el cual rara vez usaba – para cubrir el cansancio y la tristeza de su rostro, mientras escuchaba como Rin seguía cantando._ "Kikyo e Inuyasha desaparecidos… ¿Qué será de mi pequeña?"_ pensó mientras delineaba sus ojos y les colocaba un poco de máscara a sus pestañas. _"Y ese idiota lo… 'Rin puede ir mañana a la feria. Pero yo iré con ustedes… Y no hay discusión sobre eso.' Así que por eso estaba tan atento con nosotras" _Razonó en su ensimismamiento mientras recordaba que esa tarde también había cocinado galletas para Rin. _"¿Estaba tratando de… hacerla feliz?"_

- "¡Tía Ome, Kaede quiere que bajemos a almorzar!" – escuchó tras la puerta a Rin y cuando le dijo que no tardaba en bajar, escuchó sus ligeros pasos alejarse corriendo. _"Esto va a ser muy difícil…"_ Notando que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, esta vez las reprimió y salió del baño para cambiarse.

No había tardado mucho en estar lista. Con unos jeans, unos zapatos bajos y una blusa estilo princesa, bajó las escaleras mientras acomodaba sus cabellos en una cola de caballo. Se acercaba al comedor cuando Kaede le cerró el paso, colocando una de sus arrugadas manos en su hombro, le dio fuerzas antes de dirigirla hacia el comedor. Se sentó frente a Rin y juntas se pusieron a inventar nuevos juegos y actividades para realizar durante la tarde.

- "Ayer de noche me quedé dormida y ya no pude hablar con mamá. ¿Qué te dijeron, tía?" – Kagome tragó pesadamente el bocado que apenas había llevado a su boca. – "No lo sé, pequeña elefanta. Fue Sesshomaru quien habló con ellos." Su voz se cortó en la última frase, pero Rin pareció no notarlo.

- "¿Crees que tío vuelva hoy? ¡Ayer fue muy divertido!" – Kagome no pudo hacer más que sonreír, ya que no sabía con seguridad. Pero estaba segura que él no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo sin aparecer en la vida de Rin nuevamente, no mientras no encontraran a sus padres.

Sesshomaru, por su lado, se encontraba poniéndose al día con el trabajo de los últimos días. Encargándose no sólo de sus obligaciones, sino que cerrando los tratos que tenían su padre y su hermano con otros empresarios. Su cabeza parecía no tener descanso, entre informe e informe, no dejaba de pensar en Rin, en la mujer insoportable, en su hermano y en los problemas que se venían encima. Esta situación empeoró después de la última llamada de su padre por la tarde, habían encontrado objetos perdidos en una isla remota a donde se hospedaban, pero sin señales de vida de alguno de ellos. Aparte de la policía local, un grupo de hombres se encargaba de investigar, contratados especialmente por su padre. Toga ahora se sentía con más temor de no encontrarlos, cada hora que pasaba, cada día que se iba, se acercaba más y más a un resultado que no deseaba imaginar. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru insistía en que nada era seguro hasta que no los encontraran, ya sea que estén vivos o muertos. Lo cual era apoyado por ambas madres – ya que la madre de Kagome había arribado esa tarde – y las cuales todavía tenían esperanzas de encontrarlos a salvo. Sesshomaru respiró cansado.

Las horas pasaron y cerca de las diez de la noche, firmó el último papel de la pila que se había acumulado. Movió el cuello y los hombros antes de preparar sus cosas para retirarse. Su asistente se había ido hace horas y sólo lo esperaba un guardia fuera de su oficina. Esa era una medida que había tomado, no solo con su persona, sino también con la niña y su "protectora". Tras salir del edificio y subir al asiento trasero de su vehículo, pidió al chofer que lo llevara a casa de su hermano una vez más. Aunque duda encontrar a Rin despierta, al menos podría hablar con la anciana ama de llaves o tal vez con la muchacha.

Kagome vigilaba el sueño de Rin, le había narrado otra parte del cuento que había empezado días atrás y la arropó cantando hasta que la pequeña cerró los ojos. Estaba por irse a su cuarto cuando escuchó movimientos en la planta baja. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta los pies de la escalera, desde allí observó como el plateado cabello de Sesshomaru se movía ligeramente con el viento y sus pasos, levantó la vista y se encontró con sus dorados ojos, interrogantes.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó caminando hasta él.

- "¿Cómo está Rin?" – Su apatía se trasmitió con el tono de su voz, Kagome suspiró y asintió. – "Está bien, la dormí hace una hora."

Encaminó sus pasos hasta la cocina, siendo seguida por Sesshomaru, no tan de cerca. Abrió la heladera y sacó una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate, colocándola sobre la mesada. Tomó unos platillos y unas cucharas, levantándolas hacia él. – "¿Quieres?" – Sesshomaru asintió y se sentó en una de las butacas que rodeaban la mesa flotante. Kagome suspiró – una vez más – antes de cortar dos pedazos del pastel y servirlos. Colocó el plato delante de él y se sentó en la silla del frente, tomando una cucharada pequeña de su porción. Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio, comiendo, sin mirarse. Hasta que un carraspeo de Sesshomaru llamó su atención.

- "Tu madre ya está con mi padre e Isayoi." – tomó otro pedazo del pastel, admitiendo que estaba delicioso.

- "Me alegra. Llamé a casa, pero Souta no sabía nada aún de ella." – Sesshomaru afirmó con un ademán de la cabeza. – "Ni bien llegó pidió que la llevaran a la orilla y ayudaron a los hombres de papá a buscarlos."

- "Todavía…" – la cabeza de él se movió negativamente. – "Entiendo…" – dijo Kagome suavemente antes de llevarse el último pedazo de patillo a su boca, sintiendo como el chocolate iba derritiéndose sobre su lengua y lentamente animaba su alma. Observó como Sesshomaru tomaba su platillo y lo llevaba hasta el lavabo de la cocina. Sus movimientos eran tanto ágiles como elegantes. _"Tonterías, sólo está lavando su plato."_ Pensó mientras sus ojos color azul profundo se perdían en la luna que se reflejaba a través de uno de los ventanales.

- "¿Trabajas?" – Kagome dio un respingo al escucharlo, tomándose unos segundos antes de contestarle. – "Sí, pedí unos días para quedarme con Rin…" – suspiró – "Creo que lo mejor será pedir más tiempo para no dejarla sola." – dijo más para sí misma que para que él lo escuchara.

- "Esperemos unos días más. No nos adelantemos." – Kagome asintió levemente _"¿Esperemos? Qué demonios digo. No me interesa lo que haga esta mujer… Pero si ella se va, Rin se quedaría sola…"_ Sesshomaru frunció el ceño cuando la sintió cerca. Kagome comenzó a lavar su plato muy cerca suyo y luego colocó los utensilios que usaron en el lavaplatos.

- "La casa es tuya. Nos vemos, Sesshomaru." – dijo Kagome saliendo de la cocina con dirección a su cuarto. Mañana por la mañana llevaría a Rin al museo y no quería levantarse tan tarde como lo había hecho hoy. Sesshomaru, por su parte, quedó sólo en la cocina, con las manos empuñadas sobre la mesada de la cocina. Se sintió extrañamente vació al verla irse.

"_Tonterías…"_ se dijo por última vez antes de salir de la cocina y caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

* * *

_Bueno! Este capítulo llegó mucho antes de lo que pensaba, me había costado empezarlo al principio pero la noche trajo consigo a la musa y aquí tienen el resultado. Espero de verdad que les guste, prometo que no todos los capítulos van a ser tan tristes. De verdad agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews! Proximamente iré respondiendo sus preguntas con los capítulos que tengo planeados, así que, de verdad gracias por el interés! Nos estamos leyendo, amores._


	4. 03 Entre detectives,abogados y bocadillo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 4: Entre detectives, abogados y bocadillos**

De sus labios salió un grito de dolor cuando su pie derecho se posó en la tierra cubierta con hojas muertas y pequeños insectos que se paseaban sobre su superficie. La hinchazón que se extendía por la circunferencia de su tobillo – la cual estaba menguando – la había alertado días antes de que pudiera haber algún hueso roto, pero esa idea fue descartada al inspeccionar dolorosamente con los dedos de sus manos. Se sentó nuevamente en el tronco viejo caído mientras miraba al cielo desconsolada. Su piel estaba más pálida y sucia, se imaginó a sí misma con el cabello enmarañado, lleno de ramas y tierra, lo que le recordó a las mejillas de su pequeña hija, siempre cubiertas de tierra o polvo. Kikyo sonrió para sus adentros, al menos ella estaba en un lugar seguro con alguien que la cuidaría tal cual ella lo haría. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar se estrecharon en la espesura de los árboles y montañas que la rodeaban, buscando entre los troncos y el follaje a su marido. Algo que no había dejado de hacer desde que recuperó la consciencia.

Las reglas de supervivencia le habían sugerido, en un principio, quedarse en donde estaba. Pero su instinto la hacía querer salir corriendo de ese desolado lugar y encontrar a Inuyasha. Hecho sólo impedido por el actual estado de su miembro inferior. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien. Y esperaba que en mejores condiciones que ella misma. Kikyo debía estar agradecida, pensó. Para la caída que sufrió un tobillo lastimado y los rapones – algunos un poco profundos que empezaban a cicatrizar con un halo rojizo rodeándolas – que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, era casi un chiste. Una vez más intentó ponerse de pie, recargando su peso sobre la pierna "sana", al tiempo que usaba el tronco de un árbol cercano para sostenerse. Con el esfuerzo que significaba moverse en tales condiciones, después de varios días sin probar comida real – más que bayas silvestres que encontraba en el camino – prosiguió su camino, saltando intermitentemente hasta el siguiente árbol. Así fue como a lo lejos encontró un pequeño arroyuelo, si así se le podía llamar a la fina línea de agua dulce que cortaba el paso en medio del bosque en el que estaba. Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro cuando el cristalino líquido los mojó, devolviéndoles un poco de su antiguo color, más aún cuando continuó su paso hasta la garganta y el resto de su tracto digestivo, aliviando la necesidad que su cuerpo reclamaba en demasía.

- "¡I-Inuyasha!" – su voz salió entrecortada y rasposa, produciéndole una breve tos seca. Kikyo aclaró su garganta antes de volver a gritar su nombre un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna más que el vuelo de algunas aves ante el sonido. Llevó sus ojos marrones, oscuros y apagados como estaban, hacia la cúpula de árboles que se cerraba a su alrededor, las ramas de estos dejaban filtrar escasos rayos de sol naranja oscuro. Estaba anocheciendo. Una vez se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se dedicó a buscar un refugio más propio para pasar la noche.

Durante su búsqueda no pudo evitar pensar en lo preocupados que deberían estar todos. ¡Ni qué decir su pequeña Rin! Ahogó un sollozo mordiéndose el labio, esos pensamientos la perseguían en todas sus largas horas de errante caminata. Kikyo pensó, que para ese entonces, Rin ya debería saber de su desaparición. Entre las lágrimas que trataban de salir de su rostro, pudo observar un pequeño conjunto de rocas en la que se veía una pequeña entrada, sus lastimadas manos tomaron del suelo una roca, la cual lanzó al interior de la cueva. Esperó unos segundos y al no escuchar más que el eco de los pequeños golpes de la piedra chocando contra el piso o las paredes, suspiró aliviada. A pesar de su estado, se impulsó para recoger algunas ramas y hojas secas para hacer una fogata. Había intentado los días anteriores pero no lo había conseguido. Tras reunir una pequeña buena cantidad, se trasladó una vez más con pequeños saltos en una pierna hasta llegar al interior de la cueva. Esa sería la primera noche después de varios días en que dormiría bajo un "techo".

- "Inuyasha… ¿en dónde estás?" – suspiró mientras se sentaba contra la pared, elevando una rodilla mientras sus manos reposaban cansadas sobre su vientre. – "Buenas noches, Rin."

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz que llegaban vagamente al interior de la pequeña cueva, alumbrando solo un poco su interior. Las raídas ropas de Kikyo perdieron su color original, manchadas de sangre y lodo seco. Los pantalones tipo pescador tenían rajaduras, su blusa blanca se había desgarrado y podía verse la piel blanca de su espalda y parte de su estómago. Para Kikyo eran ligeras para caminar tal como podía – saltado sobre un pie, buscando apoyo en los arboles o ramas que encontraba – pero por la misma razón, eran tan ligeras que no la abrigaban de las frías noches allí. Una vez despierta y parada, decidió continuar su recorrido. Salió de la cueva y tomó una pequeña roca con la cual empezó a marcar cada árbol en el que se apoyaba, si necesitaba refugio esa noche y no lo encontraba, sabría hacia donde volver.

El sonido de unas ramas crujiendo tras ella la alertó, girando la cabeza observó sobre su hombro. Nada. _"Debe ser algún animal…"_ Aquel pensamiento antes que tranquilizarla, la hizo temblar. A pesar de que no había visto más que un par de aves y roedores, todavía esperaba encontrar algún animal salvaje en su camino. Por suerte, no se había cruzado con ninguno hasta el momento. _"Suerte."_ Suspiró. Inuyasha y ella habían tenido mucha suerte días atrás cuando todo empezó. Tomó una gran rama larga, de un diámetro no mayor a los 10 cm, se apoyó en ella y empezó a caminar lentamente, no apoyando del todo el pie derecho.

_Inuyasha guió el bote hasta la isla de Ile Forana – la cual estaba convencido tenía una reserva natural – y tras apagar el motor, llamó a Kikyo lleno de energía por la emoción de haber llegado. Su esposa observó maravillada – una vez más – el torso de su marido bañado por el sol. Las marcadas curvas que se formaban entre los músculos de su abdomen y el de sus brazos, lo hacía sumamente atractivo para ella y eso no cambiaba con el correr de los años. Sonrió ligeramente mientras lo recibía en la popa del bote con un sutil beso en los labios._

_- "Llegamos, amor." – La volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más calidez. Rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura de su mujer, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y obsequiándole delicadas caricias sobre la blusa blanca que llevaba. – "Pero puede que prefieras quedarte en el bote y…" – La sonrisa que surcó su rostro fue más que provocativa para Kikyo, pero prefirió seguir con el plan que tenían. _

_Planeaban visitar la Reserva Natural de las Islas Cerbicales. La cual se encontraba a pocos quilómetros de Porto Vecchio – Parte sur de la Isla de Córcega, Francia –. Su visita no iba a ser muy larga, por lo cual sólo tenían consigo lo esencial, unas botellas de agua y un poco de comida para el camino, entre otras cosas. Todo lo que cupiera en la mochila que ahora Inuyasha colocaba sobre su espalda. _

_Inuyasha ayudó a Kikyo a bajar y tras realizar un sencillo nudo, amarró el bote a unas rocas cercanas. Se enderezó y observó con el pecho henchido la naturaleza que les rodeaba. La arena en la cual estaban parados era tan blanca que casi podía compararse con la pálida piel de Kikyo. Las aguas tan cristalinas que dejaban ver el fondo marino, provocando espuma al azotarse contra la orilla. Desde donde estaban podían observar unas grandes cimas que se elevaban estrepitosamente contra el cielo, dándoles una apariencia amenazadora y retadora._

_Tendrían que caminar hasta ver el centro de la Reserva. El hombre que les alquiló el bote les comentó del pequeño recibidor por el cual debían pasar. Inuyasha pensó que lo vería ni bien atracaran en la isla, pero como no fue así, comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la isla._

_Pasó una hora antes de que Kikyo se diera cuenta de que no había ningún recibidor, o algún centro de atención alrededor del lugar. Al principio, pensó que atracaron en el lado incorrecto de la Isla. Minutos después, pensó que quizás no era la isla correcta. Se giró a mirar a su esposo, que tenía la misma mirada de desconcierto._

_- "Keh, seguramente está del otro lado de la isla." – dijo Inuyasha caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sosteniendo su teléfono celular en una de sus manos._

_- "Tal vez deberíamos volver al bote y pedir indicaciones por radio, Inuyasha." – el tono que Kikyo usó denotaba su nerviosismo. ¿Estaban perdidos? De ser así, alguien tendría un fuerte castigo al volver a casa._

_- "No es necesario, cariño. Según esto… estamos cerca." – Apuntó con el dedo índice a su celular._

_- "Inuyasha, no tiene señal." – Los ojos castaños brillaron con enojo._

_- "N-No puede ser…" – dijo observando con la boca abierta a la pantalla congelada del aparato como si lo hubiera ofendido terriblemente. – "¡Esta cosa es una porquería!" – Inuyasha arrojó el teléfono al suelo y lo pisó, destruyéndolo._

_- "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" – Exclamó Kikyo agachándose para recoger los pedazos del ahora inservible celular. – "Keh, de todas maneras no funcionaba." – dijo él sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios levemente apretados, y los ojos cerrados._

_- "A veces me pregunto quién es el que tiene 5 años… Tú o Rin…" – la mujer resopló sentándose en una roca al lado suyo. – "Bien… deberíamos volver al bote o se nos hará tarde." – Inuyasha asintió y se levantó, observando a su alrededor. Los árboles que lo rodeaban se veían parecidos. Demasiado parecidos, en realidad._

_- "Por favor, no me digas que olvidaste el camino de vuelta." – dijo Kikyo llevando una de sus manos a su rostro. – "Pues no veo que tú lo recuerdes tampoco, amor." – Inuyasha siseó entre dientes mientras escogía una dirección al azar._

_- "No puedo creerlo…" – Kikyo lo siguió y caminaron en silencio durante otra hora, sin señales de la playa en la que habían atracado. – "Deberíamos subir a una de las colinas, y observar desde ahí el camino." – Propuso Inuyasha antes de empezar a subir por un camino escarpado. Kikyo siguió tras él, cuidando sus pasos para no caerse._

_No habían tardado mucho hasta que llegaron a la cima y pudieron observar los alrededores de la playa. Definitivamente no se trataba de una reserva, concluyó Kikyo con los ojos entrecerrados. La playa se veía en la distancia, y un bote que flotaba mar adentro…_

_- "Ese… no es…" – Inuyasha preguntó mientras Kikyo asentía lentamente. "¡Maldita sea!" – Por un momento se desesperó, más aún cuando recordó que su móvil ahora descansaba esparcido en pedazos en algún lugar de la isla. Estaban en problemas. _

Decidió detenerse unos momentos y sentarse sobre una roca. Estaba realmente agotada y hambrienta. Esperaba encontrar una vez más el pequeño arroyuelo para satisfacer su sed, pero sus piernas se negaban a continuar. Suspiró. Si salían de esta con vida, su esposo pasaría muchas noches durmiendo en el sofá.

.

Los tonos tierra que dominaban en la decoración del hall del hotel, le daban una sensación de calidez que verdaderamente no sentía hace días. Sus ojos pobremente maquillados observaban la playa desde un gran ventanal, imaginando que en algún lugar lejos de ahí su hijo y su nuera estaban perdidos, pasando dificultades. Limpió suavemente el rastro húmedo que una lágrima había dejado, antes de girarse hacia su esposo. Toga estaba parado no muy lejos de ella hablando con su hombre de confianza, cuando reparó en ella y – excusándose – se acercó hasta su esposa, tomando las delicadas manos entre las suyas. Isayoi una vez más sonrió al ver lo pequeñas que eran sus extremidades frente a las de su marido, elevó sus ojos en súplica hasta los de él.

- "Podríamos quedarnos unos días más, Toga. Por favor." – Los ojos llorosos de Isayoi miraban con insistencia a los dorados de su marido, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón. No podían irse con las manos vacías.

- "Isayoi, Rin nos necesita. No podemos hacer mucho más aquí." – Las manos de Toga estrecharon con más vehemencia las manos de Isayoi, sintiendo la tensión que se producía entre sus dedos por la tristeza e impotencia. – "Mis hombres los van a encontrar. No hagas esto más difícil, amor mío." – La frente de Toga se posó sobre la de ella y sus párpados cubrieron las doradas orbes, mientras un suspiro nacía en sus pulmones. – "Vamos, Sonomi nos espera ya en el avión." – Isayoi asintió, separándose de él para levantarse y tomar su bolso de mano.

Toga se enderezó también y, girando sobre sus talones, habló. - "Koga, confío en que me mantendrás al tanto de todo lo que surja." – Los ojos azul cielo de su hombre de confianza brillaron con fidelidad mientras su cabeza se movía ligeramente.

- "Puede estar seguro de eso, Toga. Lo llamaré mañana a esta hora. O antes si surge algo nuevo." – Toga asintió y siguió a su mujer, la cual ya esperaba junto a la entrada del hotel. _"¿Dónde te metiste, cara de lodo?" _De los morenos labios de Koga surgió una mueca de tristeza. Sus zapatos lo llevaron a recorrer el hall, mientras realizaba un par de llamadas más. Tenía que lidiar con la policía local, la cual se mostraba reacia a seguir una búsqueda "inútil" como la había calificado el comandante en jefe. Él los encontraría, así fuera lo último que haga.

El dueño del bote había anunciado que Inuyasha y Kikyo preguntaron por la reserva natural. Pero los rastrillajes por la zona habían sido infructuosos. Las pistas que habían encontrado en la orilla de la isla, no pertenecían a los Taisho, como dos días atrás descubrieron penosamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con sus dedos masajeó profusamente una de sus sienes.

- "Ginta, ¿cuántas islas hay alrededor de la reserva?" – preguntó Koga entrecerrando los ojos. – "¡Pues averígualo pedazo de idiota!" – Colgó la llamada y apresuró sus pasos hasta la salida del hotel. La intensidad de posible descubrimiento fulguraba en su pecho y en su determinación.

.

- "¡¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mismo?!" – la ira de Kagome se escuchó por toda la casa. El estoico hombre delante de ella la miraba sin expresión alguna. Kagome bufó mientras untaba un poco de mayonesa sobre una rebanada de pan. _"Lávate las manos, ¿o acaso piensas envenenarme?… Úntalo de derecha a izquierda… No lo quiero bordes..." _Decía Kagome para sus adentros imitando imaginariamente la voz del "Lord" como recientemente lo había apodado. _"Oh, por favor, Lord Sesshomaru, déjeme escupir en su emparedado real…"_ Una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro con diversión. Sesshomaru elevó una fina ceja en interrogación.

- "¿De qué tipo es el queso?" – No. Escupir en su comida no le parecía mala idea a Kagome. Se relajó lanzando el cuchillo al interior del pote de mayonesa. – "¿Es que deseas alguno en especial?" – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al sarcasmo que rodeó la pregunta. Una vez más Kagome desafió su mirada con sus ojos azules repletos de diversión. – "No creo que Kaede elija un queso que sea ofensivo para tu delicado estómago." – Continuó preparando el bocadillo con movimientos rudos. Su voz interna se afinó mientras volvía a ensimismarte, _"¿Con flema o sin flema?"_ Le preguntaría. _"Eso no es propio de una dama, Kagome."_ Diría su hermana si la escuchara, los regaños de antaño florecieron en su mente, nublando sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas que se agrupaban amenazando con mojar sus mejillas.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru, quien observó el ligero cambio en su humor. Casi, casi le sorprendía que pudiera pasar de la alegría al enojo, y del enojo al llanto en menos de 5 minutos. Esa mujer no sólo lo exasperaba. Apoyó sus codos en la mesada frente a él, dejando caer su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, observando los ahora lentos y distraídos movimientos de la mujer al colocar unas fetas de queso sobre el pan.

- "¿Lloras por tu hermana, o por el mío?" – Los azules ojos lo observaron con cuestionándolo. – "¿Perdón?" – la voz de Kagome escapó casi como un susurro ahogado.

- "No es un secreto para la familia, que tú y el idiot-"

- "Eso no es de tu incumbencia." – Interrumpió casi al instante, estrellando la tapa de pan sobre el emparedado terminado. Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron mínimamente en lo que ella consideró una sonrisa triunfal. – "¿Te parece gracioso burlarte del dolor ajeno sólo porque pisaste basura radioactiva y te volviste el 'Hombre Nitrógeno'?" – Colocó sus manos en la mesada acercándose a él, su labio inferior temblaba de rabia. Sesshomaru gruñó ante la comparación. – "No te afect-"

Su voz cesó al notar el brusco movimiento que realizó Sesshomaru al levantarse de la silla en la que estaba con violencia, sintió sus muñecas ser apresadas y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante cuando él tiró de ella con la mesa flotante entre ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con un poco de temor y otro poco de rabia, al tiempo que sus manos intentaban zafarse del agarre. – "¡Suéltame!"

- "Si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que aprendas a cerrar esa maldita boca, mujer." – La cabeza de Sesshomaru descendió hasta que su nariz casi toca la de ella. Estaba molesto y ella podía sentirlo en la fuerza que usaba para retener sus muñecas. Kagome tragó saliva, por dentro sentía un gran temor. Era conocido el carácter que poseía su concuñado, su sólo nombre provocaba tanto respeto como temor entre los poderosos magnates no sólo de Japón. Sin embargo, ella no dejaría que él la viese perturbada. Los rosados labios de Kagome se abrieron para decir algo, pero fue cuando escucho los pequeños saltos de su sobrina en el pasillo, estaba tarareando una canción al entrar por el umbral de la puerta. El agarre de Sesshomaru se aflojó y ella retrocedió, volviendo hacia la mesa donde cortó los emparedados en triángulos, transformándolos en pequeños bocadillos.

- "¡Estas aquí para esperar a mis papás, ¿verdad?!" – Preguntó Rin a Sesshomaru cuando la primera lo abrazó. Apretó la mandíbula, mirando de reojo a Kagome que estaba a unos metros de ellos, podía decir que estaba helada ante la pregunta. Él volvió sus doradas orbes a las marrones de la niña frente a él. – "Siéntate, Rin." – la pequeña asintió enérgicamente mientras se separaba y luego se sentaba en su silla especial, que era un poco más alta que las demás. Kagome colocó un plato frente a ella junto con un vaso de jugo y depositó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla. – "Aquí tienes." – dijo fríamente dejando caer otro plato frente a Sesshomaru, quien la observó inexpresivo. Ya no tenía tanta hambre.

Después del pequeño aperitivo, Rin quiso ver un par de películas. Kagome estuvo de acuerdo. Fue así que durante más de tres horas ambas estuvieron sentadas, mirando los dibujos y conversando sobre lo que la niña opinaba sobre ellos. Durante ese tiempo, Kagome siguió con la mirada a Sesshomaru. Ese día en particular, las llamadas a su celular iban una tras otra. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el corazón de Kagome empezara a exaltarse cada vez que Sesshomaru atendía, chocaba contra su esternón, golpeándola y dejándole con una puntada dolorosa en medio del pecho. Cuando Rin se distrajo con la película y dejó de hablar, Kagome se ensimismó buscando soluciones para lo que vendría. Esa noche debían decirle a Rin, o al menos explicarle que la ausencia de sus padres se prolongaría… por un indeterminado tiempo. Soltó un bostezo y sus párpados empezaron a pesarle.

Estaba dormitando cuando escuchó una vez más el celular sonar. Sesshomaru observó la pantalla del teléfono y con el ceño fruncido respondió. – "¿Tottousai?" – guardó silencio por unos minutos y luego habló. - "Estaremos ahí mañana a primera hora." – Sus ojos dorados voltearon a verla, encontrándose con los azules antes de colgar. Sesshomaru se levantó y se encerró en el estudio por un largo tiempo. Kagome frunció el ceño. Tottousai era el abogado de la familia Taisho. Atrajo más a Rin, acariciando con ternura su cabello. _"Esto apenas empieza, mi pequeña."_

Cuando Sesshomaru abrió nuevamente las puertas del estudio, se topó las dos féminas durmiendo una junto a la otra. Se acercó al sofá y movió con cuidado el hombro de Kagome.

- "Mujer." – Dijo casi en un susurro. Kagome abrió los ojos, atontados por el sueño y oscurecidos por la pena. – "Kagome, Sesshomaru. Mi nombre es Kagome." – dijo con rudeza observando a su sobrina. Él no dijo nada y tomó a Rin entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de la niña sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola por la espalda como a un recién nacido. La llevó al piso superior seguido de la muchacha, ambos permanecían en silencio. Arropó a Rin con sus mantas y tras unir su mirada a la de ella, salieron de la habitación.

- "Tottousai nos espera mañana. Te quiero lista para las ocho en punto." – Viendo que él empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, ella tomó su mano. Arrepintiéndose al instante que Sesshomaru la miró por arriba del hombro. – "¿Ellos…?" – él negó comprendiendo a qué se refería y siguió su camino soltándose del agarre.

- "Ocho en punto, mujer. No me hagas esperar." – Y con esto, Kagome lo vio desaparecer escaleras abajo. "_Maldición_."

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru arribó un poco antes de las 8. Kagome estaba en la sala de juegos de Rin, acomodando unos juguetes que habían quedado en el suelo. Al escucharlo entrar, se giró para mirarlo y saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Dejó los juguetes en un gran baúl de madera ubicado en una esquina del cuarto y se apresuró a buscar su bolso.

La falda verde mar de Kagome ondeaba con los movimientos de su cadera, dándole una apariencia más madura – y, por qué no, tentadora – de la que estaba acostumbraba a mostrar. La blusa estampada a tono con su falda y zapatos estaba anudada por un cinto de cuero trenzado a la altura de su cintura. Su cabello, para sorpresa de él, estaba recogido en un moño ligeramente desaliñado pero elegante. Sesshomaru encontró que se veía _aceptable_ para la ocasión y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperó a que subiera y la cerró tras un leve "Gracias" de parte de ella.

Kagome apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los párpados por un momento. Esa noche no había podido dormir. Sesshomaru se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, observando a Kagome de reojo. A pesar del maquillaje que llevaba, podía notar las bolsas que se formaban bajo sus ojos. Arrancó el vehículo y el chirrido de las ruedas la despertó, no pudiendo relajarse nuevamente, dejó vagar su mirada por el camino.

La mansión Taisho no estaba más que a un par de kilómetros de la casa. A diferencia de la pequeña mansión de Inuyasha, la casa de sus padres parecía un palacio de interminables dimensiones. Los grandes portones les dieron la bienvenida, al tiempo que se abrían dejando ver el hermoso jardín que se extendía frente a la mansión de color blanco. Los caminos se abrían formando un círculo antes de llegar a la puerta principal, la cual era custodiada por dos guardias en lo alto de las escaleras. Sesshomaru la ayudó a bajar, una vez más, aludiendo a su caballerosidad. Cuando subió las escaleras, los guardias hicieron una reverencia antes de abrir las puertas y dejarlos pasar.

Allí dentro, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la familia. Sesshomaru la guió por el amplio recibidor, mientras ella trataba de observar todos los detalles de la decoración del lugar. Los pálidos nudillos se estrellaron contra la madera de las amplias puertas que daban paso al estudio de su padre. Pudo escuchar un "Adelante" antes de observar cómo se abrían las grandes puertas de madera tallada frente a ella. El estudio, parecía más una biblioteca. Era una habitación aparentemente circular, de dos pisos, con un escritorio en medio del lugar, detrás del cual se ubicaba un enorme retrato. Kagome pudo reconocer a Toga, parado detrás de un sillón de terciopelo morado, en el cual estaba sentada una mujer de rasgos tan finos que parecían los de un ángel. El cabello de la mujer era tan plateado como el de Sesshomaru y sus ojos mostraban la misma mirada aburrida. Pudo suponer, que se trataba de la madre de éste. Tomando la mano de la mujer, a su izquierda, estaba un pequeño niño. _"Sesshomaru…"_

Los ojos de Kagome ésta vez se posaron en su madre, la cual al verla entrar se levantó del diván en el que estaba y se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos. Kagome tuvo que resistir las ganas de llorar, recordando las palabras de Sesshomaru. Frotó la espalda de su madre, mientras la separaba un poco para mirarla.

- "Es un placer verte como siempre, hija." – Kagome llevó su mirada hasta el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Sonrió apenas antes de hacer una reverencia, saludando a los presentes en la sala.

Reconoció al anciano, vestido en un traje gris oscuro con un sombrero de un tono más oscuro cubriendo su cabeza, tenía los ojos saltones y una barbilla muy prominente. Era Tottousai. Sonomi volvió a sentarse junto a Isayoi, mientras Toga le indicaba, a ella y a Sesshomaru, tomar asiento en las sillas ubicadas frente a él.

- "Todos somos… conscientes de las circunstancias que nos traen aquí hoy." – Los ojos azules de Kagome lo miraron interrogantes. – "Rin." – dijo Toga finalmente, sus dorados y sabios ojos recorriendo la mirada de cada uno de los presentes antes de continuar, podía notarse el dolor que los atravesaba. "Isayoi, Sonomi y yo, deliberamos mucho tiempo sobre qué hacer si se presentaba esta situación." – La mandíbula de Kagome se tensó.

- "Inuyasha y Kikyo, dejaron un testamento." – dijo de pronto el anciano con una voz rasposa. El corazón de Kagome se agolpó contra su pecho. – "¡¿Testamento?!" – preguntó con desesperación. Sintió como un brazo se apoyaba sobre el suyo, era el de Sesshomaru. – "Silencio." – la voz sonó fría, mortal, mientras Kagome lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

- "Deja que el Sr. Tottousai termine de hablar, hija." – dijo Sonomi ahora más calmada y Kagome asintió.

- "Dejaron un testamento, sí. Pero también dejaron un poder, en caso de que algo les ocurriera, algo como una ausencia prolongada, dejando a la Srta. Higurashi y a Sesshomaru como tutores de la niña, hasta que ellos pudieran hacerse cargo de nuevo." – Los labios de Kagome se abrieron y se movieron pero no salió sonido de ellos. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron.

- "¿Por qué están haciendo esto? No han pasado más de dos semanas." – sus palabras sonaron más lentas de lo normal.

- "Lo sabemos, Kagome. Y puedo asegurarte, hija, que los vamos a encontrar. Pero aún así no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados." – Replicó Toga. – "Nuestra idea original era traer a Rin aquí, o llevarla al templo con Sonomi. De esa manera, tú podrías volver a tu trabajo y Sesshomaru no tendría la necesidad de cambiar su aburrida rutina." – Ignoró la mirada molesta de su primogénito. – "El poder que ellos dejaron es totalmente legal, por lo que pensamos que sería buena idea seguir con los deseos de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

- "Ella no puede ser tutora de Rin." – La mirada de todos los presentes, excepto la de Kagome, se posaron en él. – "¿A qué te refieres, Sesshomaru?" – la voz de Toga retumbó contra la madera de las paredes. – "Sabes tan bien como yo que estas últimas semanas, incluso antes, Kagome la ha cuidado muy bien, no veo porqué no pueda continuar haciendo lo mismo."

- "Debe volver a su trabajo." – Kagome descubrió que él tenía razón. Su trabajo en la cafetería le tomaba casi todo el día, ya que no tenía otras obligaciones, tenía los turnos de la mañana y la tarde, incluso a veces tomaba el de la noche. Sus días prácticamente giraban alrededor de su modesto trabajo. – "Kaede puede cuidarla mientras." – dijo ella con calma.

- "No harías más que pasar dos horas con ella antes de hacerla dormir." – Toga observó a su hijo con reprensión.

- "Puedo dejar uno de los turnos." – la voz de Kagome sonaba esta vez trémula pero se mantuvo firme en su posición.

- "¿Qué ejemplo serías para Rin trabajando como mesera?" – _"Estúpido arrogante…"_ fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

- "¡Suficiente, Sesshomaru!" – cortó Toga con un profundo tono de voz que produjo que la piel de su nuca se erizara. – "Todo trabajo es respetable. Es decisión de ella dónde trabajar y cómo hacerlo. Si ese es el impedimento, estás en la misma condición. Trabajas todo el día, incluso los fines de semana." – Sesshomaru gruñó.

- "Ahora comparten la tutoría de la pequeña Rin. Las decisiones que tomen basadas en sus problemas personales, ahora la afectan también. Así que absténganse de pensar en lo mejor para ustedes y empiecen a ver qué es mejor para la niña." – La voz del anciano Tottousai resonó una vez más en la habitación.

- "Si haremos esto, lo haremos bajo mis condiciones." – dijo Sesshomaru, sin ánimos de perder.

- "¿Condiciones?" – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- "Se quedaran en mi casa, mientras los encuentran. Ella…" – apuntó a Kagome con un movimiento de cabeza. – "… trabajará en la empresa."

- "No voy a dejar mi trabajo." – lo interrumpió encolerizada.

- "Lo harás." – replicó Sesshomaru.

- "¡Quién te crees para darme órdenes!" – Sus manos se crisparon sobre su regazo, apretando la tela de su falda en su puño.

- "¡Silencio!" – Ambos obedecieron. – "Cuida tu lengua, Sesshomaru." – Toga lo reprendió frunciendo el seño. – "No es mala la idea lo que propones. Pero no puedes obligarla a renunciar a su trabajo ni a que trabaje con nosotros."

- "Es temporal." – Dijo Isayoi y Toga asintió.

- "Muy bien. Dime qué opinas, Kagome. ¿Puedes dejar tu trabajo actual por un tiempo?" – Kagome frunció el ceño, claramente no le gustaba para nada la idea de trabajar para él, mucho menos la de vivir bajo el mismo techo, y todavía menos la idea de dejar su cómodo trabajo en la cafetería. Pero haría las cosas más fáciles. Por un lado, ella sabía que Sesshomaru había llevado mucho de su trabajo a casa para estar al pendiente de Rin, incluso después de volver a su rutina normal él la llamaba todas las noches. _"Sólo será hasta que ellos vuelvan."_ Se dijo así misma antes de asentir lentamente.

- "Perfecto. Esta tarde Isayoi y Sonomi hablarán con Rin. Y no los quiero a ninguno de los dos discutiendo frente a ella." – exclamó finalmente mirando alternativamente a uno y al otro. "Mientras, tú…" – señaló a Sesshomaru para luego hacer lo mismo con Kagome. – "… y tú, se encargarán de lo demás."

Sesshomaru y Kagome intercambiaron miradas, soltando chispas en el camino y tensando el aire que los rodeaba. Los ojos azules fueron los primeros en desviarse hacia sus manos, aún empuñadas y su falda ahora tenía ligeras arrugas encima.

- "Ahora si me lo permiten, tengo asuntos que tratar con Tottousai y ustedes tienen mucho que hacer. Te espero mañana en la empresa Kagome, tengo el puesto perfecto para ti." – La sonrisa que Toga le regaló, a diferencia de las que siempre le daba, la aterró. Tragó saliva mientras asentía nuevamente. Las palabras quedaban cortas para todo lo que su mente elaboraba.

* * *

_Muy bien, señores y señoras, aclaremos unas cosas._

_1) Primero que nada, agradezco que me sigan leyendo y sus alentadores reviews. Cuando vi la cantidad de gente que los leyó, o aunque sea se pasó por aquí, realmente me emocioné lanzando gritos de fangirl. :truestory:_

_2) Segundo, espero que la primera parte del capítulo haya respondido algunas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió con Kikyo e Inuyasha. Traté de imaginarlos a los dos en tal situacion, sumando cosas como tecnología a los caracteres originales. Aun faltan aclarar cosas con respecto a Inuyasha, pero vendrán a su momento, lo prometo.  
_

_3) Tercero, debo disculparme por ciertas... "discrepancias" que puedan haber entre los primeros capítulos. Siendo sincera con ustedes, esto empezó como una manera de escribir libremente, sin hacer una trama demasiado complicada que me hiciera pensar mucho (¿Pensar más de lo que debo pensar para los parciales? Muchas gracias!). Ahora estando un poco más tranquila, releí los capitulos anteriores y busqué por un buen rato una isla que coincidiera con las características que di "una isla mediterránea, con islas pequeñas alrededor, un lugar donde rentar botes, etcetcetc." La isla de Córcega, en Francia, coincide con la mayoría de los "detalles" que di, que fueron muy escuetos la verdad. Confieso que estuve un poco confundida al principio, porque no sé qué bendita idea se instaló en mi cabeza... estaba más que convencida de que habían viajado a las bahamas y yo había puesto "mediterraneas"... jeje Pero bien, ahora todo tiene una ambientación, relativamente realista y está correctamente encaminado hacia donde quiero llegar._

_4) Y Cuarto, de verdad me disculpo por el capítulo anterior, y coincido contigo Sasunaka doki, el capítulo anterior fue bastante neutral, no había nada interesante, pero debía encontrar una manera de que Kagome se enterara de la situación y prometo que más adelante verán cómo ciertas situaciones van tomando sentido. Por otro lado se ve una interaccion entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, algo así como un odio con el que pueden convivir, mientras mantengan sus bocas cerradas. Cosa que en este capítulo sucede al contrario.  
_

_Creo que tenía ganas de hablar, pero quede algo así como satisfecha con este capítulo... Aun no lo decido, esperaré unos días para decidirme... mientras... ¿qué piensan ustedes? Dejen sus reviews! (Eso ayuda a pagar a la musa, ustedes saben...) Besos para todas! (todos si hay algun señor por aquí - emocionada-)  
_

_Cualquier cosa, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas, ademas de críticas constructivas. (Como ven tomo todo de la mejor manera posible - superpositivaon - Así que pueden escribirme al PM o a mi correo... como gusten! Ahora sí, see ya!  
_


	5. 04 ¿Un Café, Lord Sesshomaru?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._**  
**

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 11: ¿Un Café, Lord Sesshomaru?**

Kagome atravesó con pasos lentos y desganados el recibidor de la mansión, respirando un tanto disconforme el aroma que pululaba por todo el lugar. Era el olor característico de la escarcha artificial que se forma en la estructura interna de los congeladores. ¿Cómo lo conocía? El congelador y ella tenían una intermitente historia de amor, un amor que sólo surgía en verano. Remontándose a una época en la que no era mucho mayor que Rin, la pequeña Kagome enterraba la cabeza en el congelador, dejando que el frío aire que exudaban los cubos de hielo, la escarcha y el electrodoméstico en sí, le regalaran la frescura necesaria para soportar esos días de intenso calor. Sí. Ése mismo olor era el que caracterizaba a la mansión de Sesshomaru.

Ella no podía esperar menos del imperturbable hombre. La frase "_Las cosas se parecen a su dueño" _le venía de mil maravillas. La "casa" era no sólo era tan o más grande que la de su padre, era igual de elegante, decorada con excelente gusto y ambientada en la época dorada del romanticismo. Una mezcla bastante perfecta entre lo moderno y lo antiguo, que encajaban con la imagen de "Príncipe" que encarnaba el pedazo de idiota que tenía como concuñado. Suspiró.

Los primeros días, la joven de ojos azules esperó esperanzada que la actitud de Sesshomaru mejorara, que quizás se volvería más tratable ya que ahora vivían en el mismo lugar y trabajaban juntos. _"Tema que en este momento prefiero olvidar…"_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía ensimismándose en la situación, sus pasos inconscientes la llevaron hasta la sala principal. El hombre se había vuelto aún más frío con los días, y Kagome tenía que llevar continuamente la vista hasta sus fosas nasales para descubrir si respiraba aún o no. Notó que sólo se comportaba tranquilo al estar cerca de Rin, como si esa niña fuera la única capaz de darle un poco de calidez a su corazón. _"Si es que tiene uno…"_ tuvo que repensar la idea. Sesshomaru era como un padre para Rin, lo fue desde que la pequeña nació, era imposible pensar que no tuviera siquiera un ventrículo de corazón.

- "Rin, bájate." – Escuchó pronunciar con voz autoritaria. La piel se le erizó, pero no permitió que esto la atajara de observar el sofá en donde Sesshomaru estaba sentado. Sus ojos dorados clavados en la portátil frente a él, sus finos dedos tecleando incesantemente, mientras una alegre y jovial Rin se encargaba de jugar con las largas y lisas mechas plateadas de su tío, las estiraba y las anudaba unas entre otras, arruinando la pulcritud etérea de su aspecto. Kagome pudo notar el ligero tic que comenzaba a evidenciarse en una de sus cejas, sus labios estaban apenas fruncidos. Reprimió una carcajada mientras decidía entre salvar a su concuñado de su adorable pero traviesa sobrina o dejarlo pagar por los desplantes de esas últimas semanas. La segunda opción era más que tentadora.

- "Rin…" – Dijo Kagome tranquilamente mientras se adentraba en la sala, los ojos dorados– Kagome podía jurar que le estaban suplicando ayuda – de él se elevaron hasta los azules y luego se dirigieron hasta la niña, que por fin había liberado sus cabellos. – "Traje lo que pediste." – le susurró a Rin cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla. Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- "¡Gracias, tía Ome!" – dijo en voz baja Rin tomando la bolsa que Kagome amablemente le ofrecía. – "Ahora ve arriba a terminar con eso y dejemos a tu tío trabajar tranquilo." – Rin asintió efusivamente mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Ella suspiró antes de retirarse de la sala, pues no esperaba que el hombre le hablara y mucho menos que le "agradeciera". Sesshomaru por su parte, internamente gratificó el silencio que le otorgó la mujer con una ligera, muy, muy ligera sonrisa que nadie pudo notar.

Los días continuaban pasando tranquilos, sin noticias aparentes. Esa mañana en especial, la oficina estaba notablemente tranquila. Kagome suspiró mientras acomodaba unos folios sobre su escritorio _temporal_. Toga, placenteramente sorprendido con los estudios universitarios de Kagome, le había cedido un puesto como reemplazo temporal para el trabajo que Inuyasha realizaba en la empresa. Ese "trabajo" no era nada más, ni nada menos, que el de gerente de RRHH. Un ligero vuelco en la agitada vida de mesera que solía disfrutar.

- "Era más fácil convencer al Sr. Bark acerca de la consistencia de su crema…" – El Sr. Bark era un cliente habitual de la cafetería, uno de esos que siempre llega a la misma hora, pide los mismos platillos que la semana anterior y la anterior a esa, leyendo el diario con parsimonia mientras lanza miradas de desaprobación a las parejas que van a tomar su desayuno al local, acaramelados como en los primeros días de primavera.

El intercomunicador sonó y la voz – que Kagome aseguraba podía congelar al sol – inundó los espacios de la gran oficina.

- "Higurashi, tráeme un café." – Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja antes de hablar. – "¿Acaso tu asistente no puede llevarte uno?" – Kagome hablaba entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa, las manos en puño y la arteria temporal palpitando en su sien. – "Ella no sabe prepararlo." – dijo la voz con toda la calma del mundo. – "Entonces te sugiero, querido jefe, que consigas mejor cocinera ó ahorres saliva y te lo prepares tú." – Kagome apretó con rabia el botón del intercomunicador, bufando mientras se paraba molesta de su sillón. _"Estaba bromeando, ¿no?"_

Tras varios minutos, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, y luego oyó los pequeños susurros de su secretaria. Entonces la puerta se abrió y, en el marco de la puerta, con un aire aristocrático que sólo él y los reyes de antaño podían tener, estaba parado Sesshomaru con sus ojos color oro fundiéndose con el aburrimiento de su habitual costumbre de chupar clavos y la molestia de un capricho negado. Kagome frunció el ceño y los labios.

- "¡No voy a prepararte café, Sesshomaru!" – dijo haciendo un hueco sonido con su zapato de tacón.

Minutos más tarde, podemos encontrar a una bella joven de cabellos azabaches con un satisfecho Sesshomaru parado detrás de ella. Kagome, por su parte, luchaba contra su orgullo y una máquina de café. Bufó. "_¡Es un idiota!" _Pensó._ "Más idiota tú, por hacer lo que te pide."_ Pensó mejor. _"Sería muy desagradable tropezar y que se le caiga la taza encima."_ Su mente maquinaba las formas en que podía tomar 'venganza', sin embargo, a la hora de entregarle la taza de café, lo hizo de manera educada, casi tirándole la taza encima, pero educada. Tal cual su madre le había enseñado.

- "¿Gracias?" – Preguntó Kagome cuando lo vio girarse y caminar hacia su oficina. – "Por nada." – Él la pudo escuchar gritar un _'¡¿Perdón?!"_ y girando sólo la cabeza para observarla, le dijo con una voz que a Kagome le pareció hasta aterciopelada: _"Es un honor para ti que a éste Sesshomaru le complazca el café que preparas más que el de otros."_ Kagome parpadeó, mirando como el cabello plateado se balanceaba suavemente siguiendo el camino que su dueño tomó.

- "Eso, querida mía, es un halago en su idioma." – El pequeño respingo que dio Kagome, produjo una suave risa de parte de su intermediaria. – "Soy Sango, su asistente." – Caminó lentamente hasta ella y extendió su mano hacia Kagome, quien la estrechó aún sin saber qué decir. – "Eres la nueva gerente de RRHH, ¿no? Deben ser muy cercanos para que te trate así."

- "¿Un halago? ¿Cercanos?" – Repitió Kagome más para sí misma, negando con la cabeza. – "No, él es… cuñado de mi hermana… Yo…"

- "¡Oh! ¡Perdóname, no sabía…! Entonces tú…" – Dijo la joven de cabellos castaños cuya mirada almendrada ahora se veía dolida.

- "Sí... ¡Pero no te preocupes!" – Dijo agitando las manos a modo de negación. "Soy Kagome." – Se presentó con una delicada sonrisa.

- "Yo soy Sango. Y lamento…" – La mano de Kagome la detuvo de seguir, Sango sólo sonrió. – "Está bien. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pídela." – La azabache sólo asintió y se despidió. Todavía tenía trabajo pendiente antes de poder escapar de ese edificio.

.

Unas botas sucias de tierra seca y lodo húmedo en las plantillas se posó sobre la tierra firme de un gran montículo de rocas, su mano morena surcó su frente limpiándola al paso de las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por ellas. A lo lejos podía observar la orilla, a lo lejos sus ojos se mezclaban con el azul del cielo como si fueran un reflejo. Koga observó con las manos empuñadas sobre sus caderas cómo sus hombres todavía luchaban por alcanzar la cima.

- "¡Apúrense, inútiles! ¡No quiero que nos agarre la noche!" – _"¡Sí, jefe!"_ Pudo escucharlos gritar al unísono. Se agachó con las piernas acuclilladas bajo él, observando la tierra que lo rodeaba. Observando unos pedazos cubiertos de polvo y tierra. – "Esto es…"– Levantó con cuidado las piezas destruidas de lo que parecía un celular de última generación, la pantalla todavía podía verse intacta, pero no podía decir de las otras partes. – "Si serás idiota, cara de lodo." – Fue en ese momento que sus subordinados lo declararon loco. Riéndose a carcajadas, no pudo evitar caer al piso, golpeando con una mano rítmicamente el piso, como tratando de controlarse.

Después de varios minutos de exorbitante risa, recuperó la seriedad, frunciendo sus cejas ante el entrelace de circunstancias que se iban entretelando en su cabeza. Perdidos en esa isla. Sin comunicación con el exterior. No había señales en la playa de que buscaran ayuda. Y ya habían pasado varias semanas.

- "¡Rastrillen la zona! ¡Quiero noticias de ellos para mañana en la mañana!" – Sus hombres asintieron y empezaron a movilizarse detrás de él, que ahora se encontraba realizando llamadas telefónicas.

Para esa tarde, Toga ya estaba al tanto del nuevo descubrimiento. Tras un análisis del microchip que pertenecía al celular, supieron que se trataba del celular de Inuyasha. Una muy buena pista.

.

Los ojos color ámbar de Sesshomaru estaban perdidos en el paisaje que le proporcionaban los grandes ventanales de su oficina. Pensamientos que lo perturbaban, claro está. Pensamientos sobre _ella_. Escuchó el intercomunicador hacer un leve ruido, anunciando una inesperada visita.

- "Sr. Taisho, el Sr. Nisegi desea verlo antes de la junta. Está afuera esperando." – dijo Sango con suavidad.

- "Que pase." – Sesshomaru pudo observar cómo la castaña asintió y al instante apareció un hombre de oscuros cabellos, los cuales estaban anudados en la parte baja de su nuca. Sus ojos le parecieron casi rojos y contrastaban con el traje negro que llevaba puesto. – "Dime, Onigumo, ¿qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar 20 minutos más? – La voz de Sesshomaru, a pesar de no mostrar un gramo de emoción, hizo estremecer al hombre frente a él.

- "Ha pasado tiempo, Sesshomaru." – Onigumo se acercó a la mesa, ofreciéndole la mano como saludo, al ser ignorado, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. – "Sabes de lo que vengo a hablarte."

- "Rechazamos tu oferta una vez. ¿Por qué debería reconsiderarlo?" – Preguntó con sus ojos dorados escrutando al hombre, había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas y, encima, dejó reposar su mentón.

- "Antes no éramos tan poderosos ni tan influyentes como ahora, hijo de Taisho." – Sesshomaru podía comparar la voz de Onigumo con el siseo de una serpiente buscando a su presa. – "Juntos dominaríamos la economía no sólo nacional."

- "No estamos interesados en una fusión." – se levantó de su silla, rodeando el escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta. Onigumo entendió la indirecta y lo siguió, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. – "Sango, ofrécele una taza de café al Sr. Nisegi. Y dile a Higurashi que se apresure en traerme 'esos' papeles." – Sango respondió con un escueto 'Sí.' Mientras veía llegar justamente a Kagome.

- "Piénsalo, Sesshomaru. Te puedes arrepentir." – La sonrisa que surcó el rostro del hombre le provocó escalofríos a ambas chicas. La mirada que con la cual recorrió de punta a punta el cuerpo de Kagome, no pasó desapercibida por Sesshomaru.

- "Hn." – Fue todo lo que salió de los finos labios del 'Príncipe' antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su oficina, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que Kagome pudiera pasar.

Sango se apresuró a preparar la taza de café y la acercó hasta Onigumo, que la esperaba sentado en los cómodos sillones que tenían para la espera. Cuando él tomó la taza, se aseguró de rozar las manos de la joven y tras un "Gracias", Sango volvió a sentarse tras la seguridad de su escritorio. Kagome, por su parte, entró por las grandes puertas de madera y se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, recostado en la pared junto a la puerta. La cerró y se acercó a él con los papeles que le había solicitado. Una elegante ceja levantada la instó a hablar.

- "Aquí están los papeles que me pediste, más una copia de los expedientes de ese hombre." – Sesshomaru asintió, cerrando los ojos. – "¿Ocurre algo con-?"

- "¿Qué opinas de Nisegi?" – la interrumpió en voz baja y neutral.

- "¿Eh?" – se llevó una mano empuñada al pecho y prosiguió. – "No me agrada." – ¿Para qué le pedía su opinión? No era propio de él. Aparte, no lo había visto más que por unos segundos, los cuales bastaron para erizarle la piel de una manera no muy agradable… Sólo para añadir.

- "Hn." – las orbes doradas se abrieron y la observaron, con la primera emoción que Kagome logró ver en esas esferas de oro. – "A mí tampoco." Enojo. Eso era lo que las llamas doradas le decían. ¿Ahora qué se traía?

- "Bien. Aprovecho para informarte que todo está listo para la junta de esta tarde." – empezó Kagome mientras lo seguía de vuelta a su escritorio. Él era tan alto – o ella tan baja – que tenía que casi doblar el cuello para mirar su cabeza. – "Las copias de los informes para cada uno de los miembros de la junta están en sus correspondientes asientos, Sango se encargará de las proyecciones y unos bocadillos dulces les llegaran a eso de las…" – levantó su muñeca para observar su añejo reloj. – "… 16:30." – Sesshomaru tuvo que retraer la sorpresa que generó la eficiencia de la mujer y se sintió aliviado, al menos no tendría que lidiar aparte con una gerente _buena para nada_ a la que no podía despedir. La ignoró mientras hablaba, observando cómo ella movía sus manos explicando todo lo que sus labios iban diciendo al paso… al menos lo hizo hasta que ella murmuró algo acerca de irse. Kagome observó la ceja alzada de él. – "¿Algún problema?"

- "No puedes irte." – Ella frunció el ceño. Él lo relajó.

- "No puedo quedarme. Rin…"

- "Isayoi se encargará de ella. Te quedarás."

- "¡Ese no fue el acuerdo al que llegamos, Sesshomaru!" – dijo ella bajando con fuerza las manos sobre el escritorio.

- "¿Acuerdo?"

- "Sí… si no voy a poder cuidar a Rin, entonces no debí renunciar a mi trabajo…" – _"Ahí vamos…"_ Pensó Sesshomaru comprendiendo el asunto.

- "Ese tema ya está más que hablado, Higurashi. Te _necesito_ en la junta. El resto de los días puedes gastarlos como desees." – Sesshomaru comenzó a revisar unos papeles mientras hablaba, haciendo que la joven sintiera las terribles ganas de ahorcarlo por restarle importancia al asunto.

- "¿Entonces ya tenías esto calculado? ¿Tengo acaso el derecho, oh gran Lord Sesshomaru, de preguntarle cuándo pensaba informarme de este pequeño detalle?" – Kagome tuvo que reprimir voltear los ojos mientras usaba el tono más subyugado que pudo fingir. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

- "¿Tu diploma y mención de honor en Administración de Empresas no te dejó _adivinar_ qué ocurriría?" – La mirada dorada que se posó en ella le erizó los pelos de la nuca, mas se contuvo de demostrarlo. – "Abstente de preguntas estúpidas, mujer."

- "¡Hasta parece que el hecho de yo sea mujer es de gran molestia para ti, querido concuñado!" – Retrocedió unos pasos antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta. – "Sí,_ adiviné_ que esto pasaría. Por eso me tomé la molestia de asegurarme de que todo esté en su respectivo lugar. Me voy a casa, con Rin." – dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Kagome no lo advirtió. Sesshomaru no lo pensó. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y caminó raudamente hasta tomar el brazo de ella, sus uñas – aunque cortas y perfectamente limadas – se clavaron en la piel de ella, provocando una isquemia en las zonas inmediatas a las yemas de sus dedos. – "A mí también me preocupa Rin. Pero está con su abuela. _'Nuestra'_ Rin no está sola, Higurashi."

- "¡Suéltame en este instante, Sesshomaru Taisho!" – Sus manos forcejearon con las de él, pero sólo consiguió disminuir la fuerza del agarre. – "¡Mi nombre es Kagome! ¡Ka-go-me!" – Sesshomaru le devolvió una mirada entre aburrida y molesta. – "¡Me voy antes de las 6! ¡Y te lo advierto, si no…!"

- "Advierte todo lo que quieras. Me tiene sin cuidado." – La voz de él empezaba a sonarle peligrosa. Él se acercó, agachando la cabeza para enfrentarse a los fulgurosos ojos azules, así dejó que su cabello cayera alrededor de ella creando un velo alrededor de sus ojos. Se sentía terriblemente atrapada. – "¿Cómo hago para callarte? Hablas hasta en mis pensamientos, humana."

- "Vaya, un nuevo _cumplido_." – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- "No es un cumplido." – Y fue en ese instante en el que Kagome tras irritarse de sobremanera, se dio cuenta de la posición y situación en la que estaban. Obviamente, el _Príncipe_ no tendría la intensión de besarla ni mucho menos, pero de todas maneras, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tal acercamiento con un hombre. Tragó saliva. Muy mal momento para ese tipo de pensamientos. Y MUY mal momento para detenerse a mirar cómo los labios de él se fruncían ligeramente siguiendo su usual línea fina y recta.

Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. _Ella_ se dio cuenta que _él_ era atractivo. _Él_ decidió que los labios de _ella_ se veían apetitosos.

"_Toc toc"_ – Esos dos ligeros golpes en la puerta fueron como su conciencia abriéndose paso. Esa conciencia que misteriosamente había ido al baño y olvidó estirar la cadena para estar pensando en esa clase de… cosas. – _"Hijo, ¿has visto a Kagome? Necesito…" _- Abrió la puerta.

Para el momento en que Toga ingresó a la oficina, Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban a una distancia bastante prudente. Las mejillas coloradas de ella, sin embargo, no pasaron desapercibidas. Mucho menos esa mirada caprichosa de su hijo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara. _Sí_. Esa misma sonrisa astuta, que te hacía suponer que lo sabía todo y nada. Tan característica – Kagome declaró – de los hombres de esa familia.

- "Oh, aquí estás, Kagome." – dijo cerrando la puerta tras él. – "Necesito que vayas a la sala de juntas y recibas a los que van llegando. Matsumoto ya está esperado. Te lo encargo, querida." – Kagome no pudo más que asentir rápidamente y salió con torpeza de la oficina. – "Así que…"

- "Nisegi estuvo aquí…" – Toga frunció el ceño de una manera muy parecida a la de su hijo. – "Quiere replantear la fusión con su compañía."

- "Ese es un tema que no se volverá a tocar. No confío en él. No voy a poner el legado de mi familiar en una bandeja de plata, para entregársela a ese hombre."

- "Me parece bien". – Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

.

- "¡Maldición!" – Gritó tirando una pequeña piedra contra la gran pared de rocas más grandes frente a él. Bufó mientras se volvía a sentar en el piso con las piernas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Uno de sus pies se movía inquietamente mientras con los ojos cerrados continuaba ideando maneras de salir de la cueva, sin provocar que un montón de escombros se le cayeran encima.

- "¡Feh! ¡Estúpidas rocas!" – Inuyasha decidió que era momento de descansar. La luz que se filtraba por los espacios entre roca y roca le hacía saber que estaba cayendo la tarde, pues con su naranjado resplandor iluminaba la fría y húmeda cueva en la que había quedado atrapado.

A él todavía le parecía increíble la manera en que una pequeña roca, podía traer consigo muchas rocas más. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Esa roca tenía la cara de un presidente en ella! Y, aunque no lo admitiría, a Inuyasha le encantaba de sobremanera coleccionar rocas con caras de personas famosas. Bufó nervioso. Sus párpados se abrieron, revelando dos hermosas orbes doradas apagadas por la nostalgia. _"Rin… Kikyo…"_ Se sentía culpable. Eso podía admitirlo. Pero todo lo demás era culpa de Kouga. Él debió prever que la señal del celular no llegaría hasta esa isla. Y, por supuesto, el tendría que haberle avisado que había más de una isla en ese lado de la isla mayor. Por dentro sólo esperaba que Kikyo estuviera bien. Seguramente ya estaría con Rin, buscándolo por tierra y mar.

Observó un insecto pasar por el costado de su cuerpo. Inuyasha sonrió de lado. Al menos esa noche sí cenaría.

* * *

_¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me lo hacen saber con un review? ¿Sí? ¿Por fa? Espero... de verdad espero que les gustara mucho más que a mí! Como le comentaba a Sasunaka doki, la pc donde tenía este cap escrito... decidió morirse - ojo con los cargadores de lap que compran - y hasta ahora ... ya más de una semana, no le encuentran solución. Así que... como sólo pude recuperar archivos de la universidad tuve que reescribir el capítulo... Blah blah blah excusas - ciertas - pero excusas al fin. La primera versión era mucho más larga, más explicativa sobre ciertos puntos. Pero no es que no haya quedado satisfecha igual... Pudo ser mejor.. sí... sí pudo ser mejor. Espero que les agrade. Prometo que este capitulo VA a tener una V2 proximamente, o si encuentro la manera de... va a tener una parte 2 nada más.. Cualquier HORRORtográfico que exista, también lo voy a modificar futuramente._

_Ahora..._

_Emily Castro: Te juroooo te juro que no conocía esa pelicula! Estuve leyendo la sinopsis y la verdad la trama me recuerda mucho a la de mi fic... Pero juro que no sabía de esa película hasta que la mencionaste. Y no la voy a ver! hasta terminar! Así mi mente y mis ideas no son corrompidas por cosas ajenas.  
_

_ISYLU: Me inspiraste a cambiar el resumen del fic! Me alegra que te animaras y sobre todo que te gustara!  
_

_Setsuna Taisho: Sï, ellos están perdidos en una isla Francesa que está en el mar mediterraneo, "Córcega", que tiene otras islas de menor tamaño a su alrededor... si no mal recuerdo eran 3 de las cuales 1 es una reserva natural. (Si google no me falló).  
_

_sAYa21ANGEL: Leí los primeros dos caps de tu historia hace tiempo, me quedé ahí por falta de tiempo pero en estos días prometo ponerme al día! Continúa con tu historia, sí?!_

_Espero haber respondido algunas de sus preguntas! y por mientras gracias a yuebella1, pam, Natita Morrison y todos los que me siguen! Muy contenta de verdad!  
_

_No se decepcionen! Por favor! De verdad no saben la alegría que fue para mí ver los hermosos reviews que me dejaron! Y saber que me leen, me saca lágrimas. Estoy llorona! Lo siento! Pero mil mil gracias por el apoyo! Ahora... me dan más apoyo? Sí? Un abrazo a todos! Prometo no tardar en aparecer! Tengo ideas... tengo diálogos! Tengo sueño! Pero no tengo mucho tiempo...  
_

_Besos!  
_

_A.  
_


	6. 05 ¿Insectos para la cena, amor?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._**  
**

_* Los párrafos escritos enteramente en cursiva, hacen referencia a un FlashBack.  
_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 16: ¿Insectos para la cena, amor?**

"_Sus pequeñas manos tomaron unos frutos del tamaño de una canica, eran de un bonito color rojo y se veían dulces. Rin sonreía mientras juntaba más y más de esos frutos en la falda de su kimono. El arbusto estaba ya casi vacío cuando sus oídos captaron el crujir de unas ramas bajo los pies de alguien. Tan curiosa era la niña, que se escondió detrás de un arbusto esperando a que dicha persona pasara. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, lo único que Rin podía escuchar era el trinar de los pájaros en lo alto de los árboles. Pensando que estaba fuera de peligro, salió de su escondite y continuó caminando, mientras comía frutos y tarareaba alegremente. Entonces, lo vio. Ahí, en medio del bosque, sentado bajo un gran árbol estaba un Daiyoukai. El más poderoso de esas tierras. Su sólo nombre…"_

- "¿Y cómo se llama el youkai, tía Ome?" – Interrumpió Rin, dejando a Kagome congelada con las manos en un gesto raro que utilizaba para darle más dramatismo a su historia. Dejó caer sus hombros mientras pensaba. – "Mmm… ¿Cómo quieres que se llame, Rin?" – La sonrisa que la niña le obsequió, se ensanchó.

- "El Daiyoukai se llamará, Sesshomaru." – El aludido levantó la mirada hacia ellas, que conversaban alegremente en el gran sofá de SU despacho. Kagome asintió. – "Pero será un youkai bueno." – _"Opino que 'Sesshomaru' y 'bueno' no deberían usarse en una misma oración."_ Kagome prefirió no sacarlo del fuero de su mente.

- "Muy bien. Entonces…" – Kagome continuó narrando. Ahora tenía la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

"_Sólo pronunciar su nombre: Sesshomaru; producía terror en los corazones tanto de humanos como de youkais."_

Rin frunció el ceño y esperó con un gesto caprichoso. Kagome se abstuvo de echarse a reír.

"_No obstante, se decía que era un Daiyoukai digno hijo de su padre, un buen hombre pero con un corazón tan frío como el hielo. Rin sólo lo vio como un señor de gran tamaño, de orejas puntiagudas como los duendes de sus cuentos y muy serio. Así que se acercó a él con sus frutos y él volteó a mirarla cuando ella le ofreció un par de ellos. Rin le sonrió al hombre, haciendo que su frío corazón se estremeciera, pero Sesshomaru, con la elegancia y la irritabilidad de un hombre en su posición, las rechazó provocando que la sonrisa se minimizara._

_Durante varios días, Rin y Sesshomaru se encontraron en el mismo lugar. En realidad, Rin iba a verlo cada mañana, pues parecía que el gran Daiyoukai no tenía intensiones de moverse."_

- "Rin debería mantenerse alejada de los Daiyoukais." – Dijo Sesshomaru sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador.

- "¿Por qué tío? Si es un Daiyoukai bueno." – Replicó Rin con tenacidad, las cejas fruncidas y sus pequeños labios apretados en una fina línea. Se veía muy parecida al mismo Sesshomaru.

- "Porque los Daiyoukais no eran 'buenos', Rin." – Respondió con tono aburrido antes de sacarse los lentes de lectura y observarla con tranquilidad.

- "Eres muy aburrido, tío." – Rin lo dijo enterrándose más en el sillón y soplando el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Sesshomaru escuchó una suave risita escapar de los labios de Kagome, cuando su insistente mirada acabó en sus azules ojos, tragó saliva y se disculpó. – "Tía, ¿por qué el Señor Sesshomaru no quería moverse de ahí?" – Kagome observó a su pequeña sobrina y, tras carraspear, continuó narrando con voz suave.

"_Tras un par de días, Rin descubrió que el gran Daiyoukai estaba herido. Así que al día siguiente, Rin llevó consigo un preparado que pidió a la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Sin embargo, el Daiyoukai se negó rotundamente a dejar que la pequeña humana se encargara de sus heridas."_

- "Los Daiyoukais sanaban a una velocidad sobrehumana, no hay forma que uno pasara tantos días…"

- "¿Por qué no terminas la historia tú si es que tanto sabes de Daiyoukais?" – Kagome respondió ya hastiada de sus correcciones.

- "Porque no sé qué 'moraleja' quieres darle a tu… relato." – El ruido de los ligeros y ágiles dedos en el teclado se volvió a expandir por la habitación. Kagome hizo una mueca y tomó el silencio como un pase libre para continuar.

"_El Daiyoukai en realidad, ya no estaba herido. Lo que la niña veía era el rojo oscuro de la sangre seca sobre el kimono del gran Lord. Había perdido el brazo en una gran batalla." _– Kagome ignoró el casi gruñido que partió de la garganta de Sesshomaru. – "_Una tarde, Rin se acercó al Daiyoukai con una flor en la mano y se la entregó. Sesshomaru aceptó la flor sin excusas y la mantuvo en su mano sin darle mucha importancia. Así, poco a poco, su presencia dejó de ser una molestia para el gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. Sin embargo, para el bajo e irritable youkai sapo que servía al Daiyoukai, Rin era un"_ – Sesshomaru se abstuvo de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, sabía qué escondía la chica detrás de '_el bajo e irritable youkai sapo' –_ y la comparación no le sentaba mal a su mayordomo, declaró–. Rin frunció el ceño. Kagome se mantuvo haciendo gestos que engrandecían su narración. _– "Los días pasaban y el Lord Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de irse. Su gran estola ondeó por el aire mientras sus pies daban pasos tranquilos y seguros, su barbilla en alto y su… largo cabello… plateado… se mezclaba con las suaves hebras de ligero tono rosa._

_Rin llegó justo a tiempo para ver como la cola de la estola desaparecía entre los arbustos sin dejar otro rastro más que un ligero polvo al rozar la tierra. Los pequeños pies se apresuraron hasta alcanzar el pantalón del alto Daiyoukai, éste sólo se limitó a observarla por encima de su hombro, sin expresar gesto alguno. Como la niña no pronunció palabra, Sesshomaru continuó caminando siempre sintiendo los pequeños y apresurados pasos que seguían los suyos._

_A sesshomaru no le molestó._

_Desde ese día, Rin pasó a convertirse en una integrante más del grupo del Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru dejó que ella subiera a su gran dragón de dos cabezas llamado AhUn y lo siguiera en su recorrido por sus tierras."_

- "¿Y los papás de Rin? ¿Por qué no va con ellos?" – Kagome buscó con la mirada a Sesshomaru, y éste le retornó una no muy expresiva. Fue entonces que el hielo se expandió por la habitación. – "Porque sus papás están de viaje." – La voz de Sesshomaru sonó igual de aburrida y monotonal que siempre.

- "¡Como los papás de Rin!" – la niña sonrió antes de soltar un bostezo y Kagome sintió su corazón partirse en dos.

"_En su camino, Rin encontró muchos campos de flores, inmensos árboles que ensombrecían la tierra y cubrían el cielo de su mirada castaña. Por fin se sentía en casa, por fin estaba con alguien en quien confiar."_

Para el momento en que Kagome terminó su no tan breve relato, Rin yacía dormida en su regazo. La acarició con ternura mientras dejaba que su suave voz la arrullara. Los ojos azules de Kagome, cansados, buscaron nuevamente a los de Sesshomaru. Se asombró al encontrarlo mirándolas con tranquilidad, con las manos cruzadas bajo su mentón y sus codos apoyados en la mesa con parquedad. Lo vio pararse. _"Es muy alto."_ Declaró finalmente ella para sí misma, respondiendo su pregunta de días anteriores. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y tomó a Rin entre sus brazos, rozando en el trayecto una de las piernas de Kagome. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse por el casto e inintencionado roce.

- "Voy a acostarla." – Dijo él volviendo a su recta postura, mirándola desde arriba con sus ojos dorados mostrando una pizca de diversión. Sí. _Diversión_. Por alguna razón, a Sesshomaru le parecía una de las cosas más _divertidas_ del mundo conseguir ese tipo de reacciones espontáneas en ella. Molestarla… Sonrojarla… Dejarla muda… Bien, en definitiva, lo último era lo que más le divertía. Sin embargo, llegaba a extrañar su estridente voz aniñada que se volvía aún más ruidosa cuando se enojaba. Escuchó su celular sonar desde el escritorio donde antes estaba trabajando. – "Contesta y di que le devolveré la llamada." – Kagome reaccionó y se levantó presurosa, mientras él terminaba por salir de la habitación.

Sí. Ella le divertía mucho. Mucho más cuando cumplía sus órdenes sin contradecirlo.

La sonrisa que le regaló a su sobrina, era ahora sólo un secreto entre sus sueños y él.

- "¿Diga?" – Kagome esperó a que la persona del otro lado de la línea respondiera. Era un hombre de voz un poco gruesa pero agradable. Agradable hasta que lo escuchó hablar. – "¡¿Cómo dice?!"

- "No sabía que el _Gran Perro_ tenía ese tipo de costumbres. Sabía que ocultaba algo. Pásame con tu amante, linda." – Ella ahora estaba roja, pero de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Acaso pensó que…

- "Primero que nada: ¡No es mi amante! Y el SEÑOR te devolverá la llamada."

- "¿Quién era, Higurashi?" – La voz de Sesshomaru sonó grave detrás de ella, entrando al estudio con pasos un poco rápidos.

- "Seguramente un amigo tuyo… por lo _idiota_." – Kagome habló con los labios apretados, mientras tomaba sus zapatos tirados a un lado del gran sofá y subía las escaleras murmurando una serie de maldiciones. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja y llevó el teléfono elegantemente a una de sus orejas. – "Koga." – Declaró con voz monótona.

- "Esa era… ¿Kagome? ¿Cómo sabes que…?" – Preguntó Koga con alarma.

- "Sí, era ella. Y dijo _idiota_. Aparte de mi hermano, no conozco otro más que tú." – Dijo escuchándolo gruñir al terminar. – "¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

- "Encontramos a Kikyo." – Los ojos dorados se abrieron más que de costumbre, haciéndolos parecer dos soles hirvientes que resplandecían entre un par de largas y curvadas pestañas. Pero al segundo volvieron a su capa de frío ámbar y se estrecharon.

.

Kagome pasó sus dedos entre las hebras mojadas. Esparció el jabón por el cuero cabelludo y lo masajeó intentando relajarse. Bajo el agua y sus tranquilos e insistentes masajes, Kagome se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Las semanas pasadas había luchado contra lo que era, contra lo que deseaba gritar, volviéndose – a su parecer – una copia fémina y barata del Señor del Hielo. Sus ojos se estrechaban constantemente y su antes imborrable sonrisa, últimamente era más una línea en medio de su rostro, por encima del mentón y justo debajo de su pequeña y respingona nariz.

Sentía los músculos de sus hombros tensos y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Kikyo, en Inuyasha… y en la apretada agenda que el cargo que los Taisho le habían "delegado"…_ "Amablemente me ordenaron a ocuparlo."_ se decía ella cuando recordaba las desafortunadas circunstancias que la habían devuelto al lugar que tanto odió un día.

Terminó de bañarse y tras colocarse un pijama de dos piezas de un suave tono azul, bajó las escaleras secándose a la par su cabello con una toalla. Esa noche sentía que no iba a poder dormir. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el estudio, lo observó sentado parado junto a la ventana, aún conversando por su celular. Su profunda voz de barítono se encerraba en la habitación con fuerza. Debía estar hablando con su padre. Sesshomaru giró el rostro y la observó por encima del hombro, posando sus aburridos ojos sobre ella.

- "No mojes el piso. Este piso de madera tiene 500 años." – Los ojos azules se entrecerraron. _"¿Está bromeando?"_ Pensó mientras lo miraba regresar a su postura anterior. _"Sería una lástima si cayeran un par de gotas al piso…" _Sonrío internamente. Ese tipo de pensamientos oscuros florecían cuando él estaba cerca. Se cubrió el cabello con la toalla – algo ni muy prolijo ni muy atractivo – y se sentó en el gran sofá de hace un rato. – "Está aquí. Hablaremos en la mañana."

- "Amo bonito, aquí está su café." En ese momento entraba Jaken – quien acababa de pasar el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja, sobre la que reposaba con la más perfecta de las decoraciones una humeante taza de café –. Los ojos pequeños y negros, rodeados por un tono de amarillo casi icterícico, la observaron con desprecio mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el escritorio de Sesshomaru y dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

Kagome había tenido una gran pelea con el menudo hombrecito que era el fiel mayordomo de Sesshomaru. _"Lo que dicen de los hombres pequeños es cierto… Sapo histérico."_ Recordó con pesar lo que una profesora de ciencias había dicho alguna vez.

- "Retírate, Jaken." – Dijo Sesshomaru mientras volvía a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Sus dedos volvieron a posarse sobre el teclado. Kagome, mostrando toda su madurez, le sacó la lengua a Jaken antes de que éste saliera, coloreando al hombre de rojo furioso. Sesshomaru reprimió una carcajada y se enfureció ante ese pensamiento. _Reír._

Con desinterés miró los ojos azules de ella, le devolvían la mirada pacientes.

- "Encontraron a Kikyo." – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de llevarse el primer sorbo de café a los labios – sin azúcar, si cabe destacar –. Kagome dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado en la habitación.

Los expresivos ojos azules se abrieron cual sombrillas de playa en un día muy soleado – o paraguas en un día gris y lluvioso – y se cristalizaron. Kagome decidió dejar que él terminara de hablar antes de definir cuál de los dos era el cielo que climatizaba su corazón. Sesshomaru colocó elegantemente la taza de vuelta sobre su platillo y se levantó.

- "El _idiota_ que me llamó era Kouga." – Las mejillas de ella se encendieron al recordar al insistente chico que conoció en la boda de su hermana, hacía tantos años. Éstas se colorearon aún más al recordar las cosas que él le había dicho hacía no mucho al teléfono. – "Está en el hospital…" – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño frente la pregunta que nacía en las expresiones de la muchacha. – "Kikyo aún no despierta. Por lo que siguen buscando a Inuyasha."

- "¿Ella está…?" – Kagome se acercó a él.

- "Embarazada..." – dijo él observando cómo caía la toalla con gracia sobre el piso con los bruscos movimientos de Kagome.

- "¿Eh? ¿Có-Cómo…?" – Preguntó. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja.

- "Espero no tener que explicarte _cómo_." – Él se irguió aún más al ver las sonrosadas mejillas de ella volverse de un tono rojo. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa… _"Es ridículamente inocente para su edad…"_ Declaró para sí mismo. – "Mi padre ya avisó a tu familia, mañana por la tarde vendrán a ver a Rin." – Ella asintió levemente. Silencio. Eso para Sesshomaru sonaba a victoria.

Fue cuando reparó en los mojados rulos que se esparcieron por sus hombros. Caían desordenados mojando levemente la blusa de su pijama, dándole un aspecto un poco más que casto. Sus pasos lo acercaron aún más a ella.

- "Dime, Higurashi." – La aludida levantó la mirada. – "¿Por qué terminaron?" – La mirada de Kagome primero se mostró confusa, no entendiendo a qué se refería, al cabo de unos momentos se clavó en él como un puñal, uno de juguete… Pero puñal al fin. Ella suspiró.

- "Él y Kikyo se enamoraron mientras salíamos. Era mejor dar un paso al costado." – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la movió un par de veces, intentando relajarlo mientras lo frotaba con una mano. Sesshomaru tragó distinguidamente saliva ante el movimiento. El albo cuello de la chica se expuso como una invitación. _"¿Invitación a qué?"_ Se preguntó Sesshomaru. Una invitación a acariciarlo, besarlo y cubrirlo de rojas manchas por la insistencia de unos varoniles labios. Nuevamente se reprendió por sus estúpidos pensamientos. – "Y por suerte lo hice, Inuyasha y Kikyo son muy felices… Rin es el ser más hermoso y tierno que puede existir." – _"Y pudo ser mía…"_ Lo pensó con demasiada tristeza, tanta que traspasó sus dos océanos azules y se incrustó en los dos ámbares dorados.

- "¿Lo amas?" – ¡Y qué le importaba a él! Lo que ella sintiera o dejara de sentir por el inútil de su medio hermano, sinceramente no era asunto suyo. Aún así, la duda que mostraba Kagome oprimió su torso. – "No. Ya no." – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Sesshomaru hizo una mueca suave, casi imperceptible. _Eso_ le sabía aún más a victoria que su silencio. ¿Por qué? _"¡Maldición…!"_ Su voz interna gruñó como un demonio.

Él era Sesshomaru Taisho. No era un hombre como cualquiera. Nunca había caído bajo las faldas de una mujer y no empezaría con esa desesperante, escandalosa e irrespetuosa mujer. Ella no le daba su lugar y – a diferencia del común de la gente – no lo trataba como merecía, sino como si fuera cualquier otra persona que se cruzara en su camino. Eso no se lo permitiría por mucho más tiempo.

Perdido en esto estaba cuando se dio cuenta que Kagome se había detenido en el marco de la puerta. Se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos delicadamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella se dejó llevar por la ¿suavidad? de las manos de él. Él se embriagó con el perfume que emanaba de ella. Él admitió que el tacto era aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

.

_Entre sus manos sostenía el frágil cuerpo de su esposa, la cual por fin podía descansar por al menos unas horas... O eso esperaba él. Suspiró y observó el cielo. Maldiciéndose por los sucesos de días anteriores. Llevó su antebrazo hasta su frente, mientras reposaba su cabeza en una roca. "Rin." Pensó con pesar. Debían encontrar la forma de salir de la isla sin perderse más._

_Inuyasha y Kikyo por los últimos 5 días habían estado buscando la manera de volver a la orilla. Pero sus pasos sólo conseguían perderlos más – si era posible – en lo profundo de la isla. No sabían que podía ser tan grande._

_- "Quizás estamos andando en círculos." Le había dicho su esposa._

_- "¡Feh! ¡Tonterías!" – Le respondió él sin darle demasiada importante._

_Inuyasha no creyó en ese momento que era debido escuchar las palabras de amada esposa. Bufó molesto mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba. Pensaba en cómo salir de esa situación._

Los dorados ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con el frío de la roca sobre la que dormía. Era tan real la sensación de calor que siempre quedaba entre sus magullados brazos cuando abrazaba a su Kikyo, que pensó por un momento que el tiempo había retrocedido y continuaba al lado de ella. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se frotaba las sienes. El hambre y la sed le otorgaban una pequeña migraña que no desaparecía.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pequeño montículo de rocas, donde afortunadamente para él caía un fino tramo de agua. Acercó las manos y juntando suficiente cantidad, las llevó a sus labios provocando que su garganta tronara en satisfacción.

- "Ha, y nunca me gustó el agua." – Sonrió socarronamente mientras rastreaba los alrededores, esperando que algún insecto pasara por ahí.

_- "¿Insectos para la cena, amor?" – Dijo Inuyasha con tono de burla. Kikyo le regresó una mirada asqueada, que se gesticuló también en sus labios. – "No es broma, Kikyo."_

_- "Lo sé… Pero aún no estoy tan desesperada."_

_- "¿Prefieres comerme a mí?" – El tono lascivo de su voz hizo que ella se sonrojara y se acercara a él para robarle un beso._

_- "No debemos gastar energías, querido." – Dijo entre besos cuando él comenzó a bajar el bretel de su sucia blusa._

Inuyasha suspiró. La última noche que pasaron juntos, fue una _buena_ noche. La necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, la sensación de que cada momento sería el último, el miedo de despertar la mañana siguiente y encontrarse solos, todo sumado los hizo llegar a un nuevo nivel al que ninguno había llegado antes. Se levantó.

- "Muy bien, es hora de trabajar." – Dijo al aire mientras caminaba hasta la gran pared de escombros y tomaba una de las rocas más altas, intentando destrabarla de su lugar. Sus dedos se volvieron pálidos ante la presión y el esfuerzo. Preciadas gotas de sudor cayeron por su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que la roca no se movería. Volvió a su lugar en el suelo.

_- "Inuyasha, por favor… No grites." – Kikyo habló con la voz baja y sosteniendo el antebrazo de su esposo, quien parecía querer que lo escucharan hasta el otro lado de la isla. Ella podía sentir el temblor que provocaba cada palabra en la cueva._

_- "Feh, así al menos tendremos posibilidades de atraer animales." – Ella suspiró mientras lo volvía a escuchar gritar como un ave moribunda._

_- "O posibilidades de provocar que la cueva se derrumbe…" – Kikyo se separó de él y caminó hasta la entrada de la caverna. El atardecer caía en ese momento y la luz naranja bañó su pálida piel, haciendo que sus opacos cabellos se tiñeran. – "¡Ja! ¿De qué hablas? Esta cueva no se va a derrumbar…" – Inuyasha golpeó con su puño ligeramente una estalactita que llegaba a más de metro y medio del suelo._

- "¡Demonios!" – Dijo con rabia golpeando el suelo. Sólo el suelo sabía cuántas veces había repetido esa acción. Si la hubiera escuchado…

_- "Vamos a buscar algo de comer para esta noche…" – Inuyasha dejó de jugar con las rocas y asintió. Decidieron buscar por separado y encontrarse en la cueva antes del anochecer._

_Las horas pasaron con rapidez, esa noche había tenido suerte de encontrar un árbol de moras. Ni siquiera sabía si era su época._

_- "¡Kikyo! ¡Ya regresé!" – Dijo alargando la última sílaba de sus palabras. Sus exclamaciones nuevamente hicieron que la cueva trepidara. Bajo sus pies descalzos lo sintió. Ahora sí lo sintió. Maldijo cuando una de las estalactitas cayó a su lado soltando esquirlas de roca antigua por todo el lugar. A esa roca la siguieron otras. – "¡Kikyo!" – Volvió a gritar adentrándose en la profundidad de la cueva. – "¡¿Kikyo?!" – Fue al llegar a su pequeño campamento improvisado – dónde se encontraban unas pequeñas hojas que usaban como cama – que se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba allí._

_Giró sobre sus pies, corriendo y protegiéndose de las rocas que se precipitaban. Pero no alcanzó el final de la gruta, pues delante de él se había erigido un muro de rocas de diferentes tamaños y formas. Maldijo nuevamente en un bramido que esta vez se esparció por la cueva y retumbó en la soledad de ella._

.

- "¿Quién es la pequeña más hermosa del mundo?" – Preguntó con ternura a su nieta. Sus ojos marrones resplandecían en emoción.

- "¿Yo?" – La niña replicó con otra pregunta. – "¡Claro que sí!" – Extendió sus brazos, lista para recibir a la sangre de su sangre entre sus brazos. La abrazó con tanta fuerza y con tanta necesidad, que sus ojos bañados de tristeza y sabiduría se cristalizaron.

- "Gracias por cuidarla hoy, Isayoi." – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. – "No es nada, me alegra tenerla conmigo." – Kagome asintió y escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Eran pasos tranquilos, firmes y seguros. Pasos que ahora conocía bien.

- "Volveremos por ella a las 10." – Isayoi asintió. – "Rin, creo que Tsubaki cocinó un delicioso pastel de zanahorias. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle un pedazo?" – Preguntó la mujer y Rin asintió ávidamente y los tres adultos la vieron desaparecer entre las puertas del recibidor.

- "¿Tienen alguna noticia de ella?" – Preguntó Kagome ansiosa. – "Aún no despierta, cariño." – Dijo con simpatía Isayoi. – "Pero los médicos dicen que estará bien."

Las pestañas maquilladas de Kagome se movieron inquietas, intentando sopesar las lágrimas que se avecinaban. Sesshomaru carraspeó y ella levantó sus azules ojos hacia él.

- "Nos vamos." – Isayoi hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras daba una mirada más hacia los dos. Podía notar la complicidad que se formaba entre ellos. Si bien no se llevaban bien, podían sobrevivir el uno al lado del otro. Esa noche en especial, ella se veía muy diferente.

Kagome llevaba puesto un vestido de noche azul profundo que le llegaba a las rodillas. El ligero escote en forma de corazón, con unas finas tiras que se amoldaban a sus hombros graciosamente, le daban al collar que llevaba un brillo elegante y escueto. Su cabello sostenido por un delicado arreglo de estrás en forma de luna relucía entre sus castañas hebras. Isayoi podía reconocer el aire que se arremolinaba alrededor de la joven. Podía reconocer la influencia de su hijastro en ella.

Sonrió para sí misma. No había pasado mucho más de mes, era poco tiempo para hablar.

- "Al menos despídete." – Sesshomaru la ignoró y salió de la mansión. – "¡Eres un grosero, Sesshomaru!" – Relajó la mirada mientras la dirigía hasta la señora nuevamente. – "Discúlpelo, Isayoi. Es un hielo de hombre."

- "Lo conozco. No te disculpes. Anda, ve con él." – Dijo empujándola suavemente fuera de la casa. – "Se pone peor si llega tarde." – Kagome podría apostar por eso.

.

A Kagome definitivamente no le gustaban las fiestas. No, en lo absoluto. Entre sus manos sostenía una copa de algún líquido que desconocía. De acuerdo, por más alocada que quisiera parecer delante de todos: no salía mucho, no bebía y la idea de estar románticamente con un hombre traía a flote extraños traumas insuperados. Se había alejado de Sesshomaru en cuanto grandes empresarios se acercaron a él e intentaron echarle conversación. Elevó fina ceja. Los labios de él se movían en una sorprendente e interminable danza de palabras. Quién diría que era todo un parlanchín con el tema adecuado.

Un joven de no más de 30 años se aproximó a ella, su galante sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos grises fueron bien recibidos por Kagome… Al menos al principio.

- "Hermosa velada, ¿no le parece?" – Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de afirmación. – "No hay duda de eso." – El tono casi sarcástico que utilizó pasó desapercibido por el joven, que continuó durante varios minutos hablando de lo amena y productiva que fue la noche para la economía del país. Kagome simplemente sonreía e interrumpía su parloteo para preguntar algo o responder. Observó su copa de _algo_ y pensó que la noche sería más sobrellevable de si bebía uno o dos tragos... Probablemente, algunos más.

Con elegancia levantó la copa y – asegurándose de que la punta de su nariz nunca se introdujera dentro del diámetro de la copa – sorbió poco a poco su contenido. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja mientras sus dorados ojos se entrecerraban.

- "¿Y cómo te llamas? Si me dejas tutearte, claro." – El hombre rosó con suavidad uno de los brazos de la joven, a modo de llamar su atención. Los ojos dorados se estrecharon aún más. – "Sí, sí. Me llamo Kagome." – La sonrisa masculina se ensanchó. – "Soy Hojo, es un gusto." – Ella sólo sonrió y tomó otro trago. "Kagome, que bonito nombre."

- "Higurashi." – La fría voz heló el cálido ambiente que Hojo había tratado de crear. Hojo se giró observando cómo Sesshomaru Taisho, el Señor del Hielo hacía presencia. Kagome lo observó ¿aburrida?

- "¿Ahá?" – Preguntó ella bebiendo otro sorbo. Esa _cosa_ sabía extrañamente bien, a pesar de su sabor un poco amargo. – "Señor Taisho, es un honor. Por favor, permita que me presente." – Hojo extendió su mano a modo de cordial saludo. Sesshomaru se permitió escrutar al hombre de arriba abajo, observando su grácil postura. – "Ni te molestes, es un estirado." – Dijo Kagome con acre en la voz. – "Un estirado que comparte su techo contigo, si debo recordártelo." – Las manos de Sesshomaru estaban acomodadas distinguidamente detrás de su espalda baja.

- "Vaya, es la frase más larga que me has dedicado." – El par de orbes doradas chispearon de diversión. – "Creo que será mejor que los dej-…"

- "No tienes que irte, Hojo." – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño una vez más delante de tal familiaridad. – "¿Necesitas algo, Sesshomaru?

Él… Él no tenía respuesta para eso. Pero no era alguien cualquiera, él podía pensar en una excusa. Una rápida. Carraspeó. – "Los señores Egawa están interesados en conocerte." – La sospecha creció en los ojos azules. – "Con su permiso." – Sesshomaru colocó una de sus manos posesivamente en la espalda baja de Kagome, guiándola hacia una pareja ancianos que le dieron la bienvenida con gran sonrisa.

Él no la volvió a dejar sola por el resto de la noche. Ella aprendió que beber más de una copa de esa _cosa_ la mareaba un poco y cuatro la dejaban con las piernas como gelatina.

- "¿Sabes? Eres un idiota… ¡Y uno bien grande!" – Pronunciaba las vocales arrastrándolas y modulando inadecuadamente. – "Te crees el rey del mundo… ¿Sabes? No eres el rey del mundo. Eres el rey del polo norte, pero no del mundo." – Sesshomaru apretaba con fuerza el volante, era entretenido pelear con ella… _sobria_. – "Es por eso que sigues solo." – Sentenció finalmente antes de recostarse en el asiento y hacer pucheros extraños.

- "¿Y tú? ¿Por qué sigues sola?" – Preguntó con rabia en la voz. Las lagunas azules se humedecieron, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Que el Señor bendiga a los meseros.

- "Porque hombres como tú existen." – Esa respuesta sin duda no se la esperaba. – "Eres todo lo que una mujer podría desear, hasta que abres la boca – lo cual suele ser raro – y te comportas como un asno."

En ese momento el automóvil aparcaba enfrente a su mansión. No podía permitir que sus padres la vieran así – porque se lo reclamarían, claro está –.

- "¡¿Es que acaso no puedes permanecer un minuto en silencio, mujer?!" – Con una rapidez inhumana tomó el mentón de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, amenazante. – "No…" – Pronunció con suavidad acercando sus labios a los de él.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de par en par. _Ése_ no era su plan. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el ligero temblor de los labios femeninos rozando los suyos.

_Ése_ seguía sin ser su plan.

* * *

_Buenas noches a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, sigo sin mi querida laptop :( y escribir en la pc grande me da mucha flojera. Espero que el capítulo satisfaga un poco el deseo de saber a dónde lleva mi mente a estos dos.  
_

___Muchisimas gracias por todo el apo_yo con el que me encuentro al entrar! De verdad sus reviews, sus follows y sus favs... le dan pie a mi musa... Un beso y un abrazo para ustedes... en otro momento les dedicaré más palabras! Gracias Gracias Gracias!  


_¿Tienen dudas? Dejen un review... ¿No las tienen? Dejen un review... ¿No quieren dejar un review? Dejen dos...  
_

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo!  
_

_PD: Subí el capítulo antes, pero le agregué la última parte en el último minuto, por lo cual lo volví a borrar. No va a ser un FF muy largo... y tengo contados los días, tranquilos.  
_


	7. 06 Cómo probar un cubo de hielo Vol 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

_* Los párrafos escritos enteramente en cursiva, hacen referencia a un FlashBack._**  
**

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI **

**Día 21: Cómo probar un cubo de hielo. Volumen I**

Kagome respiró profundo antes de golpear suavemente la puerta de la oficina. Sus mejillas se coloreaban con el simple hecho de pensar que sería escrutada por ESE par de ojos dorados. Cuando escuchó la profunda voz diciendo un frío _"Pasa."_, giró la perilla de la puerta y entró en la oficina.

- "Ayame quiere confirmar tu viaje a Nueva York antes del viernes. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme por qué tengo que hacer esto personalmente si puedo hacerlo a través de tu asistente? No, tú no eres amable. Esta es la carta de renuncia del jefe de personal. Necesito una respuesta para mañana en la mañana a más tardar." – Kagome habló muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja ante el hecho de que no se le trabó la lengua. Y vaya que él sabría cómo… Se maldijo – como últimamente era costumbre – por sus pensamientos.

- "¿Por qué razón debería mantener en mi empresa a alguien que desea renunciar?" – Kagome resopló. _Ésa_ había sido su respuesta, había ignorado todo lo anterior.

- "Voy a escribir el informe y a mandar revisar los papeles con el abogado. Lo enviaré a tu oficina después para que lo firmes." – Sesshomaru asintió y se levantó de su asiento, estirando hacia ella un fajo de papeles. – "Necesito el informe de estos también." – le dijo con toda la tranquilidad y el aburrimiento que lo caracterizaban.

- "¿No me digas que volviste a despedir a tu secretaria?" – Los ojos azules relampaguearon con incredulidad. – "¿Y Sango?"

- "Para las 3 de la tarde, Higurashi." – Hizo un ademán con la mano, dándole a entender que saliera de su oficina. Kagome lo ignoró gratamente. – "No pienso hacer tus informes, Sesshomaru." – Dijo ella colocando sus manos empuñadas en su cintura.

- "Dijiste lo mismo sobre el café." – Ella enarcó una ceja. – "¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacerme trabajar para ti?" – Preguntó cansada. Aquel día en particular no tenía ganas de pelear con él. Sesshomaru lo notó. – "Haces bien las cosas. Me gustan las cosas bien hechas."

Kagome dejó caer los hombros y suspiró. – "De acuerdo." – Estiró su izquierda para tomar los papeles que él seguía ofreciéndole, cuando sus dedos rozaron los de él. Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos más brillantes que nunca, la examinaba detenidamente. De ese examen pudo resaltar lo siguiente: 1) los cabellos de la parte superior de su castaña cabeza se erguían graciosamente en rizos desparejos; 2) prefería observarla desde lejos, pues de esa manera no estaría deseando volver a tomarla del mentón para que sus ojos se enfrentaran; 3) el perfume que ella traía era delicadamente dulce y tentador; y 4) tomando nota del punto anterior, le ordenaría no volver a usar ese perfume mientras trabajaran y vivieran juntos.

A esas conclusiones llegaba cuando por fin los ojos color azul profundo se enfrentaron a los suyos libremente. Una castaña ceja se arqueó.

- "Si sueltas los papeles probablemente pueda terminar tus informes para las 3 p.m., _Lord_ Sesshomaru." – Soltó los papeles abruptamente y caminó a su escritorio. No sin antes invitarla _cordialmente_ a salir de su oficina. Kagome solamente bufó mientras se encaminaba a la azotea. Lugar donde pasaba a menudo a recordar a los antepasados de Sesshomaru.

El resto del día no tuvo mucha relevancia. Kagome se preparaba para regresar a la casa, cuando su secretaria llamó a la puerta. Tras hacerla pasar, le entregó a Kagome una invitación dirigida a ella. Kagome, con ganas de olvidarse por ese día del trabajo, la dejó sobre su escritorio y caminó rumbo al estacionamiento.

.

Sonomi se encontraba sentada en una cómoda silla de hospital. Las manos entrelazadas a modo de plegaria, observando con sus ya cansados ojos marrones a su hija mayor. Recostada en una cama, con una pierna enyesada, varios golpes y hematomas que magullaban su antes delicada belleza. Hacía cinco días que no despertaba. Cinco días en que su corazón pendía de un hilo. Deseaba que despierte, deseaba abrazarla y escuchar su voz.

Una vez más posó su mano sobre la mano libre de Kikyo, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar de su mano. Esperaría paciente. Y no fue mucho más lo que tuvo que esperar, el ligero movimiento que sintió bajo su mano le llamó la atención. Volteó a ver el rostro de su hija, encontrándose con dos mares de color chocolate observándola atontados.

- "¡Hija! ¡No te muevas, por favor!" – Se apartó de ella con rapidez y presionó el botón de emergencia que se encontraba junto a la cama. No demoraron en llegar a la habitación, encontrándose ya con una Kikyo despierta y confusa, pero sobre todo asustada. – "¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¡Mamá, dime que él está a salvo!" – El silencio de su madre mientras los médicos controlaban sus signos vitales la desesperó. – "¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Dime que él está bien! ¿No es cierto?"

- "Señora, por favor. Retírese de la habitación mientras terminamos de revisarla. No es conveniente alterar a la paciente." – Le dijo una enfermera mientras la acompañaba fuera de la habitación de hospital. Ahí afuera la esperaba Koga, quien la tomó entre sus brazos sosteniéndola. – "Tienen que encontrarlo." – Koga asintió.

- "Voy a avisar a los Taisho que Kikyo ya despertó. Seguramente Kikyo querrá ver a Rin." – Sonomi negó con la cabeza.

- "No dudo que desee verla, pero no creo que lo pida hasta saber qué pasó con Inuyasha. Hay que ser prudentes. La niña piensa que ellos siguen de viaje. Ambos." – El ceño de Koga se frunció.

Habían revisado cada centímetro cúbico de esa isla. Había poco rastro de ellos. Pocos lugares donde refugiarse o esconderse. Sólo Kikyo podría saber qué paso con Inuyasha. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al número de Sesshomaru.

.

- "¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ir a la casa si tú te lo vas a llevar a quién sabe dónde?" – La voz retumbó en las paredes del gran estacionamiento del edificio repleto de vehículos de todos los tipos y tamaños. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. – "¡Es por esto que quiero venir aquí con MI automóvil! No sé porque te pones tan testarudo con eso…" – Sesshomaru cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mientras se recargaba en el capó de su vehículo.

- "Eso que llamas _automóvil_ es un pedazo de chatarra. Si quieres conducir hasta aquí por ti misma puedo darte uno de la empresa." – Replicó él con aburrimiento. Esta era una pelea que se llevaba a cabo prácticamente todos los días. "_Oh, disculpe que el carruaje para el que ahorré por dos años no sea de su agrado, Lord Sesshomaru."_ Pensó Kagome rodando los ojos.

- "Ya te dije que no voy a aceptar eso." – Sesshomaru asintió, desarticulando su postura y metiendo las manos dentro del pantalón sacando sus llaves de uno de los bolsillos. – "Me parece perfecto. Nos vamos."

- "Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos." – Murmuró con enojo.

Ya dentro del vehículo, Kagome se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y cruzó los brazos por encima de éste. Cómo odiaba la estúpida actitud que tomaba él de vez en cuando. No veía nada de malo en su _Corolla_ '96. Resopló cuando escuchó sonar el celular de él. Significaba 20 minutos más de espera. Sesshomaru reprimió una sonrisa al ver su flequillo volando por el aire exhalado. Se parecía mucho a Rin con ese tipo de acciones.

- "Koga." – Escuchó decir. Los ojos dorados analizaban, Kagome lo notó por los ligeros movimientos que realizaba y porque se entrecerraban continuamente. – "Sí. Avísame si tienes más noticias."

- "Cambio de planes." – Kagome lo interrogó con la mirada. Sesshomaru arrancó el motor y con agilidad salió del estacionamiento sin decir una palabra. Ya estando en las calles de Tokio, habló: - "Kikyo despertó."

.

La habitación que Kagome ocupaba en la casa de Sesshomaru, era de ensueño. Aunque sabía que él la había mandado decorar de manera impersonal – en realidad, no lo sabía pero suponía que la había decorado hacía tiempo – ella sentía que todo en esa habitación gritaba su nombre. Los variados tonos en la gama de los azules, que iban desde el azul más profundo al más claro, mezclados con el blanco de las sábanas y los muebles, le daban a ella la sensación de alivio y placidez. Todo siempre en el estilo romántico-moderno. Estaba decorado para una mujer. No para cualquier huésped, eso era obvio. Olvidó sus pensamientos al acercarse al gran ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines principales. Desde allí podía observar a la pálida luna. _Tan pálida como ÉL._ Suspiró mientras terminaba de secarse el cuerpo con la toalla y empezaba a vestirse. El baño caliente que acababa de tomar se hizo esperar durante todo el día.

Terminó de vestirse y se lanzó a la cama matrimonial dispuesta en el medio de la habitación. Su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida al suave colchón que se amoldó a ella con suavidad. Definitivamente debía robar ese colchón antes de abandonar la mansión. Abrazó la almohada y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Al menos su hermana ahora estaba segura y despierta. Un bostezo abandonó poco delicadamente sus labios y dejó que sueño la envolviera.

No pasaban de las 3 a.m. cuando sus ojos se abrieron forzosamente. Observó junto a su cama a una pequeña Rin que arrastraba un oso de peluche en una de sus manitas. Por un minuto, se sintió en una película de terror. No es que su angelical y traviesa sobrina pareciera un fantasma. Pero se parecía a la niña de _"The Ring"_ con su hermoso cabello suelto y su pijama blanco… Al menos a esas horas de la noche con las luces apagadas.

- "¿Qué ocurre, pequeña elefanta? ¿No puedes dormir?" – Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. Rin se acercó despacio y subió como pudo hasta quedar sentada al lado de ella.

- "Rin no se siente bien." – Kagome pegó el dorso de su mano a la frente de la niña. Se asustó ante la temperatura que tenía la niña. – "¿Qué te duele? ¿Hace cuanto te sientes así? ¡Recuéstate aquí, Rin! Voy por algo frío." – Rin asintió mientras desaparecía en un mar de sábanas y almohadas, abrazando el oso que la acompañaba desde bebé.

Kagome apresuró sus pasos, sin preocuparse mucho del ruido que hacía. Alcanzó un recipiente con agua casi fría y un paño, los llevó a su habitación y con ellos intentó controlar el intenso calor que toma el cuerpo de la niña. ¿Debería despertar a Sesshomaru? Rin ahora descansaba a su lado, pero su agitada y gravosa respiración empezaban a asustarla. _Debía _despertar a Sesshomaru.

Cambió una vez más el paño y salió de la cama. Sus pasos la llevaron a una habitación no tan alejada de la suya – estaba enfrente –, y sus manos golpearon temblorosas la puerta. El silencio fue su única respuesta, por lo que volvió a golpear más fuerte. – "Sesshomaru, abre la puerta." – Dijo con entereza y lo que pasó después ella no se lo esperó. Definitivamente, no se esperó que él abriera la puerta terminando de abotonar un aburrido pijama a cuadros grises y azules. Kagome levantó incrédula una de las cejas. _Ése_ pijamas sí se lo esperaba. Pero su mente no se abstuvo de divagar más. Sesshomaru lo estaba abotonando. _"Eso significa que duerme…"_

- "No voy a repetírtelo, Higurashi." – Dijo él repentinamente molesto. Kagome, sin embargo, no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que dijo. – "¿Eh?"

La puerta de color blanco amenazó con cerrarse en sus narices. Ella lo detuvo. – "Rin." – dijo Kagome y fue suficiente. Sesshomaru caminó con rapidez hasta la puerta del cuarto de la niña – que estaba al lado del de Kagome – y no la encontró. – "¡¿Dónde está?!"

- "En el mío." – Kagome lo atajó del brazo al ver que él se apresuraba. – "Espera, tiene fiebre y respira con dificultad. Será mejor llamar a un doctor." – Sesshomaru asintió y volvió a su habitación. Kagome por su parte volvió con Rin, se recostó a su lado y refrescó una vez más el paño.

Escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru alzarse en el umbral de la puerta. Hablaba con alguien. Kagome no dejaba de asombrarse con cuan escasa cantidad de palabras podía dar una orden y hacer que se cumpliera. Sí, orden. Porque Sesshomaru Taisho no llamaba a un médico en medio de la madrugada para preguntarle qué hacer con su febril sobrina hasta que pudiera recibir una mejor atención. No. Sesshomaru Taisho hacía lo siguiente:

- "Tienes media hora para llegar aquí o no volverás a trabajar como médico, Suikotsu." – Kagome lo reprendió con la mirada. Sesshomaru la ignoró. – "¿Cómo está?"

- "La fiebre parece haberle bajado." – Sesshomaru asintió observándolas a ambas. – "No tenías porqué tratarlo así."

- "Ella nunca había enfermado." – Kagome asintió, acariciando el rostro de Rin.

Pasaron poco más de media hora en silencio, hasta que escucharon sonar el intercomunicador de la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos los sirvientes de la casa estuvieran de pie, empezando por Jaken que amablemente acompañó al médico hasta la habitación de la pequeña.

- "¿Y bien?" – Preguntó Kagome después de unos minutos. Suikotsu – que continuaba examinando a Rin – se giró para sonreírle. – "Posiblemente sea algo idiopático. Tomaré una muestra de sangre para estar más seguros y mañana por la mañana quiero que la lleven a mi consultorio." – Kagome asintió. – "Por ahora vamos a controlar la fiebre con unos antipiréticos, no le daremos nada más." – Kagome repitió el movimiento. – "Ahora, necesito que me ayuden a mantenerla quieta mientras extraigo la muestra." – Sesshomaru palideció, pero no dejó que se notara. Con tranquilidad se recostó al lado de Rin y la abrazó suavemente mientras Kagome sostenía su pequeño brazo. – "Vas a sentir un piquete, pequeña elefanta. Pero las elefantas son fuertes. ¿Verdad?" – Rin no pudo más que asentir levemente, sentía todo su diminuto cuerpo caerse en pedazos. Pero todo aquel dolor quedó en el pasado cuando sintió el 'piquete'. Cabe destacar sólo una parte de lo que pasó a continuación: Sesshomaru tuvo que decidir quién de las dos lloraba más, si Rin por el piquete o Kagome porque Rin lloraba.

- "Los espero mañana." – El Dr. Suikotsu se quedó en el marco de la puerta y se giró para señalar con el dedo índice a Sesshomaru. – "Si vuelves a amenazarme con eso una vez más, Sesshomaru, te haré la necropsia yo mismo." – Luego de dedicarles una sincera sonrisa, salió dejándolos solos a los tres.

- "Siempre dice lo mismo." – Explicó Sesshomaru al ver la cara de susto que tenía Kagome. Ambos seguían en la misma posición, Sesshomaru acurrucaba a Rin entre sus brazos, mientras Kagome la acariciaba y cambiaba los paños con la mayor suavidad posible.

- "Así que supongo que siempre lo amenazas." – Sesshomaru asintió. – "Sabía que eras tan aburrido como para usar ese tipo de pijamas." – Dijo con sarcasmo en la voz después de un rato. Él enarcó una ceja, ofendido. – "Normalmente no uso _nada_ para dormir."

Esa era más información de ella que deseaba conocer. Sus mejillas arreboladas lo confirmaron. – "Con dos niñas en la casa, ¿esperabas que saliera en ropa interior a abrirte?" – Sesshomaru la miró entre dormido y aburrido. – "Por supuesto que no." – dijo ella avergonzada.

Al menos no se había equivocado con eso. _"El duerme en ropa interior…"_ Y es que la piel que él le dejó entrever al salir de su habitación la dejó un poco atontada. Perdida en una masa de musculosos abdominales y una piel tan pálida como la nieve. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, ahuyentando todo tipo de malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sesshomaru miró intrigado el cambio de colores y gesticulaciones que se produjo en su rostro. – "¡Cómo que dos niñas! ¡Yo no soy una niña, Sesshomaru!" – Recalcando que los signos de admiración sólo le daban a su frase la fuerza con la que fue pronunciada, puesto que ambos mantenían un bajo tono de voz.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente de lado. Apenas. Kagome tembló. – "Demuéstralo." – Muy bien. Hora de tragar saliva. – "¡¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a demostrar?!" – _"Tengo algunas ideas para eso."_ Nuevamente su mente trabajaba a su antojo. Empuñó sus manos alejando su mirada de esos azules ojos. ESOS azules ojos que lo volvían un adolescente. – "Comportándote como una."

- "Sigo pensando que eres un idiota." – Dijo ella recostándose en el colchón con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

- "No tengo necesidad de cambiar tus opiniones acerca de este Sesshomaru."

- "No hay manera de que dejes de ser un idiota, así que está bien." – Kagome terminó la última palabra bostezando. Luego de controlar la frente de Rin por última vez, se acomodó un poco más en la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Aún tenían que ir a trabajar en la mañana.

Sesshomaru por su parte, se negó a apartarse de ese lugar. Recordando que todo lo que estaba en esa casa le pertenecía, acomodó la cabeza en SU almohada, cubrió a las dos mujeres de su vida – en ese momento – con SUS sábanas y procedió a dormir en SU cama.

.

El confort que su cuerpo sentía, ese colchón hacía maravillas. Sin abrir los ojos estiró los brazos y se levantó con una ligera sensación de frío. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras frotaba sus brazos. Los ojos azules se abrieron con un velo borroso, recordando todo lo que había pasado en esa madrugada. Junto a ella, se encontraba Rin todavía dormida. Respiró. Las mejillas de ella ahora tenían un poco más de color y su respiración se había normalizado. Depositó un tierno beso antes de levantarse, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta el baño.

- "¿Te dijeron alguna vez que roncas cuando duermes?" – La sangre se le heló y las mejillas – como ya parecía costumbre – subieron su tono. – "Es un interesante dato a tener en cuenta."

- "Tabique desviado. Me rompí la nariz al escalar un árbol." – Dijo sin respirar, terminando de entrar al baño.

Sesshomaru colocó su codo en el reposabrazos del sillón que se encontraba dentro de la habitación y apoyó su mandíbula sobre su puño cerrado. No pasó mucho rato para que escuchara el ruido de unos tacones irrumpiendo en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una preocupada Isayoi.

- "¿Cómo está? ¿Ya la vio Suikotsu?" – Isayoi entró como una ráfaga dentro de la habitación. Sus negros y lacios cabellos volaban detrás de ella. – "Oh, mi niña."

- "La llevaremos con él cuando despierte. Encárgate de eso." – Isayoi asintió y sus sabias manos recorrieron el rostro de la niña, haciéndola despertar de su letargo. – "Rin, pequeña, es hora de levantarse." – Los ojos marrones de la pequeña, confundidos y ligeramente brillosos, se abrieron con dificultad observando a su abuela. – "¿Te sientes bien?" – Rin asintió y la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos.

- "Quiero a mi mami y a mi papi… Diles que vuelvan ya." – Isayoi la acercó más a su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos con amor. Sosteniendo las lágrimas que se formaban en su garganta. – "Ya van a volver, mi cielo. Ya van a volver."

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron, sus labios y su ceño se fruncieron. Kagome se deslizó por la puerta del baño, abrazó sus piernas y colocó su rostro entre sus brazos. La verdad es que no podían asegurar que ambos volverían. Al menos no juntos. Al menos no los dos. Kagome limpió sus lágrimas y lavó su rostro una vez más, colocando en vez una sonrisa en sus labios y llenando sus venas de supuesta alegría. Pero la sonrisa volvió a romperse.

– "Vamos a prepararte, mi niña. Tienes que ir con el doctor." – Rin asintió y miró a su abuela. Isayoi la cargó en sus brazos y salió de la habitación tras observar comprensivamente a Sesshomaru.

Se levantó de su lugar y con la frente en alto golpeó la puerta del baño. Kagome la abrió, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo. – "Alístate." – Kagome asintió y él salió de la habitación en un pestañeo.

.

- "¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste, Kikyo?" – Koga tenía sus manos sobre las de ella, tratando de calmarla. Veía como los ojos marrones miraban de un lado al otro, buscando respuestas que no sabía si tenía. – "Nosotros… encontramos una… una… ¡una cueva! Yo… ¡Agh!" – Llevó sus manos ahora limpias a su cabeza y apretó sus sienes, nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. – "Pasamos unos días dentro ella. Nos separamos para buscar comida." – El hombre escuchaba con paciencia y atención, detalle a detalle de lo que ella le narraba.

_Se sostuvo por una rama mientras intentaba alcanzar un par de frutos cítricos que estaban cercanos a la copa de un árbol. Fue el sonido el que la asustó, el sonido de mil rocas cayendo por la colina. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó. El fuerte dolor que sentía en su tobillo pronto se hizo visible y mordiendo un pedazo de su ropa, revisó sus tejidos, buscando algo. Buscando un pedazo de hueso saliente. Algo, algo. Y no lo encontró – para su fortuna –._

_- "¡Inuyasha!" – Gritó con todo lo que su pulmón pudo. Repitiendo su nombre incontables veces hasta que finalmente su garganta cedió y se rompió en el último grito, el que ya se mezclaba con los sollozos de la impotencia y el dolor. Caía la tarde cuando empezó a desesperarse, la oscuridad que se cernía bajo el manto de los árboles la aterraba. Era el entrecruce de caminos borrados por el tiempo y la naturaleza los que no le permitían encontrar un lugar por el cual había llegado._

_Esa noche, bajo el ulular de los animales y los ruidos de ramas rompiéndose, hojas danzando en el viento, ella permaneció inmóvil. Recostada por el mismo árbol del que cayó. Cuando el amanecer llegó, Kikyo buscó durante horas, hora saltando, hora apoyándose por los árboles y rocas del camino._

_A pesar de esto, Kikyo no pudo volver a encontrar el camino. Las grandes colinas, y gran cantidad de cuevas que se extendían por la isla la dejaron a la deriva hasta el momento en que Koga la encontró en la orilla._

Los ojos azules de Koga analizaban toda la información. Los detalles, los detalles que ella pudiera facilitarle. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

- "¿Cómo era la cueva Kikyo? ¿Sabes qué tipo de roca? Necesito un detalle que haga esa cueva… diferente a las otras."

- "¿Cómo voy a saber…?" – Sus ojos marrones subieron al techo y lo observaron. – "La voz de Inuyasha lo hacía retumbar y temblar. Le pedí que no gritara. Esas… esas… esas rocas, estaban en el techo y caían en picos… Yo…" – Frunció el ceño ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Koga abrió los ojos. Él sabía dónde podía estar Inuyasha. _"Perro idiota… Todo esto es culpa de tu estupidez."_ – "¡Lo voy a encontrar Kikyo! Te lo prometo a ti, a Rin y a ese bebé que esperas." – Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a su aún plano vientre y Koga salió a prisa de la habitación, dejando entrar a Sonomi junto a su hija.

.

Más días pasaron y Rin por fin iba mejorando de su pequeño resfriado. Sesshomaru culpó a Kagome por dejarla jugar en el patio con el sistema de riego. Kagome culpó a Sesshomaru por llevarla al cine en medio de una ola de resfríos veraniegos. Isayoi simplemente les dio un pequeño golpe a ambos antes de volver a cuidar a su nieta.

Esa noche, Rin estaba especialmente caprichosa. Kagome estaba preparando una sopa de letras – la favorita de la niña – mientras las encargadas de la cocina la ayudaban proporcionándole todos los ingredientes e instrumentales que necesitaba. Los ya conocidos pasos de Sesshomaru se aproximaron por el pasillo. Las encargadas se quedaron heladas, puesto que él nunca se acercaba a ése área.

- "Retírense." – Su fría voz hizo temblar a las mujeres, que salieron raudas de la habitación. Kagome dejó su trabajo de revolver la sopa para girarse y observar los ojos dorados que ahora se acercaban. – "¿Por qué cocinas tú?" – Ella se giró y continuó revolviendo. – "Rin me lo pidió."

- "La última vez que cocinaste..."

- "Rin estaba conmigo y le puso picante a la comida." – Dijo con enojo. – "Ahora ella está arriba en cama, no puede agregarle nada."

- "Eso no quita que seas TÚ la que lo está preparando." – Sus pasos lo llevaban cada vez más cerca a ella.

- "Bueno, bueno. ¿Ahora qué bicho te pico en ese congelado cerebro que tienes, eh?" – Se giró colocando las manos empuñadas en jarra. _"Pensé que habíamos superado esta fase…"_

- "Hn."

- "¿Hn? ¡Ésa es tu maldita respuesta para todo! ¡Dime ya cuál es tu gran problema conmigo, Sesshomaru! Me insultas, me ofendes, me rebajas al nivel de una hormiga holgazana, para luego halagar la forma en que trabajo y preparo café." – Apagó el fuego y colocó la sopa en un plato hondo con decoraciones infantiles mientras hablaba. – "Luego te comportas como un príncipe del demonio y tratas de besarme. Me miras como…. ¡TÚ, deja de hacer eso!" – Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo al ver que él se acercaba.

- "No estoy haciendo nada." – Sus pasos eran ágiles, lentos, como un depredador acercándose a su presa. Una presa que se podía comprar con otro depredador. Él admitió que ella era hermosa y que deseaba arrancarle la lengua por un minuto. Ella tragó saliva cuando él la atrapó contra la encimera. Los pálidos y fuertes brazos se posaron sobre el mueble, justo al lado de sus caderas. – "¿Q-Qué haces…?"

- "Callarte." – dijo Sesshomaru acercando su rostro al de ella, juntando sus narices.

No lo pudo evitar por más tiempo. Ya no le bastaban los pequeños roces, ya no conseguía atajar a su mente de volar más allá de su imaginación. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de probar los labios de alguna mujer – y nunca le fue más negado – que ahora. Era su forma de ser, tan agridulce, tan dura y frágil. Encontraba en ella todas y cada una de las contradicciones posibles.

Sus manos se elevaron de sus caderas hasta sus brazos, de sus brazos al cuello y desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, atrapando su rostro entre ellas. Kagome dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con confianza y sus labios entreabiertos fueron una invitación irrechazable a tantearlos. El Señor del Hielo no se hizo esperar. Sus finos labios apresaron con delicadeza a los de ella, demostrándole a Kagome que podían ser tan o más cálidos que un día de verano. Su beso era necesitado, era voraz y era conciliador. Era una tregua que nacía en medio de la batalla que ambos sostenían desde hacía tiempo.

Kagome dejó que sus manos vagaran desde los antebrazos hasta el fuerte torso, finalmente enroscando sus dedos en la camisa azul pálido de Sesshomaru. No le importaba que las arrugas causaran una tercera guerra mundial después. Lo atrajo más hacia ella, dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo quedaba pegada al de él. Ese suspiro dio paso a otros más. Sintió una de las fuertes manos bajando hasta su cintura, apresándola, uniéndola más a él si era posible. Y de alguna manera _sí_ era posible.

Un suspiro más y Sesshomaru tomó la decisión de profundizar el beso. Kagome frunció el ceño ante la intromisión de la lengua, tan cálida, tan diferente al témpano que esperó. Y lo esperó, porque imaginó en algún momento que besar a Sesshomaru sería como lamer un pedazo de hielo dentro del congelador. Que la lengua se queda pegada al hielo, eso también se lo imaginó. Sí, ahí iba de nuevo ella y el famoso congelador. Ahora podía decir que tenía una relativamente _larga_ lista de romances con congeladores. ¿Su favorito? Éste congelador. ¿El que mejor besaba? También era éste congelador.

Y lo disfrutaría.

Una de sus manos alcanzó un mechón de pelo, el cual estiró mientras permitía que su lengua luchara por ella ahora. Con el paso del tiempo y la concentración de dióxido de carbono en sus venas por la falta de oxígeno, el beso fue menguando hasta convertirse en dos pares de agitadas respiraciones, miradas confundidas y labios rojizos e hinchados.

Sesshomaru quería más. ¡Y por los mil demonios que no se volvería a quedar con las ganas!

La volvió a besar. Esta vez el beso fue lento, tranquilo, seguro. Ya no sentía temblar los labios de ella. Sabía que Kagome no se rehusaría. Aún así, Sesshomaru podía sentir la fémina piel erizarse bajo sus manos y sus caricias. Pero ambos reaccionaron. La conciencia – que siempre hacía sus visitas al baño en el peor momento – volvió en medio de un suspiro aislado de otros.

Las mejillas de ella ardían al igual que sus labios. Los ojos dorados, que hacía no mucho tiempo se fundieron en una calidez que Kagome nunca imaginó, ahora se templaban y enfriaban poco a poco. Sesshomaru se alejó de ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza, frotando con insistencia el puente de su nariz.

- "Y-Yo… Rin…" – Dijo ella tartamudeando, sus ojos azules no se atrevían a conectarse con los dorados. Deambulaban por la habitación y el piso. Él se reprendió por ello.

- "Sí." – Sesshomaru observó cómo Kagome colocaba el plato con torpeza sobre una bandeja y salía de la habitación.

En un susurro maldijo a quien corresponda.

* * *

_Aquí un pequeño 'feedback' a todo el apoyo que me dieron en el capítulo anterior! No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, pero... puedo decirles que reí y lloré con sus reviews. No es la historia más feliz, pero pueden ver que siempre a pesar de todo lo malo, algo en la vida, las pequeñas cosas... son las que nos dan alegría._

_Oh... admítanlo... Sesshomaru con gafas... Debe ser sexy ¿no? Osea... es él! Se puede poner bigote y va a ser un dios sexual... ok ya.  
_

_Buenos señores y señoras... Espero espero de verdad que el primer beso de ellos no los decepcione! Ya saben qué hacer para alimentar a mi musa - cof cof cof reviewwws cof cof - (las críticas constructivas son buenas tambien)  
_

_Cuidense y no dejen que los mosquitos arruinen su día. Besos.  
_


	8. 07 Cómo tocar un cubo de hielo Vol 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

_* Los párrafos escritos enteramente en cursiva, hacen referencia a un FlashBack._**  
**

_* La primera parte es un resumen del capítulo anterior (lo hago por el tiempo que pasó entre capítulo y capítulo).  
_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

_- "Kikyo despertó."_

…

_- "Rin no se siente bien." – Kagome pegó el dorso de su mano a la frente de la niña._

…

_- "Tienes media hora para llegar aquí o no volverás a trabajar como médico, Suikotsu." – Kagome lo reprendió con la mirada. Sesshomaru la ignoró._

…

_- "Quiero a mi mami y a mi papi… Diles que vuelvan ya." – Isayoi la acercó más a su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos con amor. Sosteniendo las lágrimas que se formaban en su garganta._

…

– _"¡Lo voy a encontrar Kikyo! Te lo prometo a ti, a Rin y a ese bebé que esperas."_

…

_Ella tragó saliva cuando él la atrapó contra la encimera. Los pálidos y fuertes brazos se posaron sobre el mueble, justo al lado de sus caderas. – "¿Q-Qué haces…?"_

_- "Callarte." – dijo Sesshomaru acercando su rostro al de ella, juntando sus narices._

_Su beso era necesitado, era voraz y era conciliador. Era una tregua que nacía en medio de la batalla que ambos sostenían desde hacía tiempo._

(...)

**Día 24: Cómo tocar un cubo de hielo. Volumen II**

No deseaba estar en la casa en ese momento. Había perdido el control por completo. Ese beso no estaba en sus planes. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello mientras intentaba relajar el frenético ritmo de su corazón. – "Maldición…"- Masculló quietamente antes de agarrar las llaves de su automóvil con furia y colocarlas en su bolsillo.

Una vez que estuvo en el piso inferior de la casa, se encontró a Jaken acomodando unos libros. – "Jaken. Mantenme informado." – Le dijo y éste asintió asegurándole que lo mantendría al tanto de todo, acabando la frase con su usual _Amo bonito_. Su mayordomo rallaba lo irritante. Pero no tanto como _ella_. Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor, notó que su cuerpo parecía más relajado que en las últimas semanas. ¿Tanta era la tensión que esa mujer podía generarle?

Sesshomaru Taisho no estaba acostumbrado a abstenerse de hacer algo. Frunció el ceño mientras arrancaba el motor. Esa mujer sería su perdición.

Kagome por su parte, había tratado de dormirse. Pero su mente no la dejó, perdida entre recuerdos dolorosos del tiempo en que ella e Inuyasha terminaron y las cortas relaciones que vinieron después de esa. Las palabras de Kikyo volvieron a su mente, un día en el que hablaron sobre la reputación de mujeriego que rondaba a Sesshomaru y su soltería. Frunció el ceño. Al ver que era imposible dormirse, decidió que necesitaba aire fresco. Bajó las escaleras, presurosa, colocándose una bata mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Sesshomaru regresó a la casa, Kagome estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal. Observaba el cielo con los ojos perdidos en la luna llena de esa noche. Al dar un par de pasos más, ella se giró a mirarlo. Sin decir nada, sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y levantó la mirada, caminando hacia ella de la misma manera que lo hacía todos los días – pasos seguros, rítmicos y despreocupados–. Sin embargo, Kagome no pudo apartar sus azules ojos de él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella no se esperó que él pasara al lado suyo sin siquiera notar su presencia, como bien lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Finalmente, Kagome escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba tras ella. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó rápidamente de las gradas y lo siguió.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo observó subiendo las escaleras.

- "¿Eso es todo?" – Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos, pero no volteó a mirarla. – "Por supuesto que es todo… _Tonta_…" – Dijo para sí misma. – "Me torturas mentalmente… Me halagas… Me acusas de seguir enamorada de tu hermano… Luego me besas… ¿Y ahora haces como si no hubiera pasado nada?" – Azotó la puerta tras ella y subió unos escalones, quedando a cinco de él. – "Tú…" – Kagome habló después de unos segundos. – "¿A qué juegas?"

- "¿A qué estás jugando tú, mujer?" – Sesshomaru giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para observarla de reojo. – "No es un secreto para mí que cuando me miras, te imaginas a mi hermano." – Kagome dejó caer su mandíbula en un gesto de completa perplejidad. _"¿Acaba de decir eso?"_ Se pregunto a sí misma, consiguiendo como respuesta que su enojo se arraizara. – "¡Fuiste tú el que empezó... todo _esto_!" Dijo Kagome mientras empuñaba las manos dejando que su cabello cubriera la oscura y melancólica mirada que ahora ensombrecía su rostro.

- "Cuando me… besaste…" – La voz de Kagome pareció desaparecer al final de la línea. Tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, sus manos se empuñaron y su mirada se endureció. – "¿Qué buscabas? ¿Reafirmar tu posición como el soltero más codiciado?" – Sesshomaru contrajo la mandíbula haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran visiblemente, pero dejo que ella continuara hablando. - "Conozco la fama que tienes, Sesshomaru. Al menos mírame de frente…" – Dijo respirando costosamente. Odiaba la manera en que su voz se volvía estridente cuando se molestaba, como si su garganta se contrajera y dejara pasar sólo una fina línea de aire. – "Somos algo así como _familia_… ¿Pensabas que no sabía?" – Hizo una pausa. – "Inuyasha y yo estuvimos juntos hace más de 7 años. Tuve suficiente tiempo como para superarlo… ¡un millón de veces!" – Kagome movía sus manos de una manera nerviosa mientras hablaba. – "Tú… tú empezaste este estúpido _juego_. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué…?"

Kagome cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, su ansiedad crecía a medida que el silencio se hacía más sólido. Él se limitó a girarse nuevamente después de unos minutos, dándole la espalda por completo antes de empezar a subir. Kagome se quedó parada, desviando la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros dispuestos en la pared.

- "Qué tan cruel puedes ser…" – Sesshomaru se detuvo. – "Esa fue la pregunta que me hice el día que llegué aquí. _¿Qué tan cruel puede ser… si adora a una niña como Rin?_"

- "Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella…" – Los párpados se entrecerraron sobre las doradas orbes. – "No, por supuesto que no." – Respondió Kagome con resignación. – "Quería callarte… te lo dije… Necesitaba callarte." – Sesshomaru permaneció en el tope de la escalera, observándola con detenimiento. – "Sólo hice lo necesario."

Dio por terminada la conversación y continuó su camino hasta su habitación. Kagome por su parte, dejó que sus piernas se deslizaran hasta quedar sentada en los escalones de madera. Si él la quería callada… se mantendría callada. Un brillo azul resplandeció en medio de la noche, ligeras lágrimas se dejaron caer por su mejilla.

.

Sesshomaru – como todos los días – bajó del automóvil a pasos seguros y aburridos. Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto con descuido y caminó sin esperarla hasta el ascensor. Kagome bajó del vehículo con desgano, mientras seguía los pasos de él. Escuchó detrás sonar la alarma y miró la espalda de Sesshomaru adentrarse en el ascensor. Repentinamente, se sintió con suficiente energía como para subir 24 pisos a la manera antigua – escalón por escalón –. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse con ella del otro lado.

- "No seas tan estúpida. Sube." – Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el sensor de las puertas, haciendo que éstas volvieran a abrirse. El autoritario tono de su voz traspasó la piel de Kagome y, pensándolo mejor, subió al ascensor.

Una vez que llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de ambos, Sesshomaru esperó que bajaran dos o tres empleados antes de salir. Kagome fue la última en bajar. Los pasos retumbaban por los pasillos, pasos rápidos seguidos por dos tacones menos animados. Sesshomaru la observaba de reojo. La pequeña chispa que cada mañana lo perturbaba y molestaba, volviéndose un problema para el resto de los empleados de la empresa, no amaneció en su mirada. Eso lo perturbaba y molestaba aún más que ella hablando hasta por los talones.

- "Buenos días, Sr. Taisho." – Los ojos dorados se desviaron de Kagome por un momento para observar a la mujer de cabello negro que ahora volvía a su postura luego de una reverencia. – "Es un placer trabaj-"

- "Apártate." – La fría voz hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño mientras se colocaba a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Sesshomaru no se tomó ni la menor molestia de mirarla.

- "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero? No sabes el esfuerzo que nos tomó elegir a una nueva secretaria para que la trat-" – Kagome dijo con disgusto frunciendo el ceño, pero él la interrumpió.

- "Hablas demasiado, Higurashi." – Y ella tragó saliva. Sesshomaru casi sonrió. _"Victoria…"_ Se felicitó a sí mismo mientras observaba a su asistente acercarse con su teléfono celular al oído. – "Sango."

- "¡Vaya, estamos de buen humor hoy!" – Su sarcasmo sólo consiguió una aburrida mirada de parte de su jefe. – "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sesshomaru, tienes una llamada en la línea 3 que querrás contestar." – Él asintió y lo vieron desaparecer tras las grandes puertas. Kagome relajó los hombros.

- "A ese hombre le falta sexo." – Kagome comenzó a toser sorprendida de lo directa que era su nueva amiga. – "No, Sango. Creo que tiene de sobra."

- "¿Bromeas no? Ese hombre hace años que no tiene nada con mujer alguna. Puedo apostártelo." – Kagome negó con la cabeza. – "Seguramente estuvo con alguna anoche…" Dijo distraída.

- "¿Anoche?" – Sango llevo su dedo índice hasta su labio inferior, presionándolo un poco. – "No, anoche estaba en una reunión con los abogados de la empresa. ¡No me digas que volvió de madrugada!" – Kagome movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. – "Créeme, Kagome. Ese hombre lo único que hace es trabajar. Llevo su agenda desde hace años y tiene citas de negocios hasta en domingos." – El celular de Sango empezó a sonar y, antes de contestar la llamada, dijo finalmente. – "No creas todo lo que dicen en los medios. Bajo ese pedazo de hielo idiota, egocéntrico y controlador, hay un hombre muy solo. Jin, ¿lo tienes en la línea?" – Se despidió con un ademán de la mano mientras se perdía en el pasillo. Kagome observó a la nueva secretaria y suspiró.

Luego de algunas horas, Kagome tomó en una mano los folios que Sesshomaru debía revisar y firmar, mientras que en la otra sostenía una taza de café.

- "¿Está libre?" – Sango asintió cubrió el celular para hablarle. – "Sí, te está esperando." – Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Para su suerte, Sango había regresado al celular hablando sin parar. Golpeó la puerta e ingresó tras el acostumbrado_ "Pasa."_

- "Te retrasaste." – Ella asintió y dejó el café sobre su escritorio mientras le entregaba los papales. – "Necesito tu firma en esos." – Sesshomaru asintió sacando del bolsillo interno de su saco una preciosa pluma plateada, mientras Kagome se sentaba.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sesshomaru llegó al último folio, momento en que el celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar. – "Higurashi." – dijo al responder, agradecía la llamada para cortar la tensión que había entre ambos. Tras escuchar a la persona del otro lado, bajó el celular tapando la entrada de voz. – "Es la secretaria del Sr. Nisegi, quiere saber si has reconsiderado la idea de asistir al baile de mañana en la noche."

- "Sí, de hecho. Confirma _nuestra_ asistencia." – Kagome levantó una ceja recordando la conversación que habían tenido días atrás. Sesshomaru la observó aburrido. Ella se limitó a suspirar y tras comunicarle a la joven, colgó el teléfono esperando que él le entregara por fin los folios.

Al terminar de firmar los papeles, amontonó los folios en una pila elegantemente ordenada y se los devolvió a Kagome estirando la mano. – "Buen trabajo, como siempre, Higurashi." – Su ceño se frunció al escucharlo.

Sesshomaru el codo sobre el gran escritorio, observándola atentamente, esperando que ella hiciera lo suyo. Kagome le devolvió la mirada nerviosa hasta que no pudo soportarla y desvió los ojos hacia el gran ventanal que estaba tras él. El sol se reflejaba en los ventanales de los otros edificios. Finalmente, Kagome tomó los papeles y se levantó de su silla, girándose sobre sus talones para salir de la oficina. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no los soltó, _nuevamente_.

- "Estás muy callada, Higurashi." – Su voz sonaba triunfal. Kagome encogió los hombros y jaló los papeles con más fuerza, soltándolos de las manos de Sesshomaru. _Eso_ no le agradó. Mientras ella terminaba de salir de su oficina, Sesshomaru decidió que prefería el ruido que provocaba a su alrededor cuando estaba cerca.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta de su oficina, su torso subía y bajaba con estrepitosa velocidad. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, como si con eso detuviera el choque de su corazón contra su esternón. Su mano delicada y temerosamente escapó hasta sus labios, tocándolos, extrañando el calor que antes reposaba sobre ellos. Aunque habían pasado días, podía recordar el olor de _él_ arremolinarse en su cabeza, el tacto de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y la calidez que no pensó encontrar en ese frío pedazo de hielo. Entonces lo recordó: Él estaba jugando.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

Se quitó la parte superior de su traje, sofocada, mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio. Dejó los tacones a un lado de éste y comenzó a masajear los tensos músculos de su cuello. – "_Estás muy callada, Higurashi…_"- Imitó con desdén la gruesa voz de barítono de Sesshomaru. – "Es un idiota…"

- "Lo soy." – Kagome giró la cabeza asustada, encontrando a Sesshomaru cerrando la puerta con él dentro de la habitación, caminando hacia ella con pasos no tan controlados ni tan tranquilos. Podía escuchar su respiración. – "¡¿Acaso no sabes golpear una puerta antes de entrar?!"

- "YO no necesito golpear." - Los ojos dorados de él le devolvieron la mirada, confusos. Al principio, sus mejillas se enrojecieron bajo el oro fundido debajo de su ceño. Trató de no desviarse hacia sus labios, pero cuando lo hizo, un jadeo nació y murió en su garganta. Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia ella, quien instintivamente retrocedió. Su ceño se frunció, no le gustaba que ella se alejara de él. – "No sé qué me pasa contigo, Kagome…" – Dijo él frunciendo los labios.

- "No te acerques." – Kagome se mantuvo firme, con las manos tensas y caídas al costado.

- "¿A qué le tienes miedo?" – Su voz sonaba tan monótona como siempre, pero la urgencia, la demanda se arraigaba en lo profundo de la piel de Kagome. – "A ti." – Respondió ella en un susurro, elevando sus ojos hasta los de él con determinación. Sesshomaru estiró una mano, sin dejar de mirarla, esperando pacientemente a que ella la aceptara. Kagome tragó saliva y movió indecisamente la mano hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de esos pálidos, finos, elegantes dedos. – "Enfréntalo." – Kagome frunció el ceño y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la de él.

Sesshomaru rodeó la pequeña mano entre la suya y la atrajo hacia él sin esfuerzo para luego envolverla entre sus brazos. Kagome hundió la cabeza en su torso, aspirando la varonil esencia que escapaba de su camisa, tan o más suave que la propia piel de Sesshomaru. – "Deja de jugar conmigo." – Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de dolor que Kagome no llegó a ver.

- "Shhh…" – Le susurró al oído. – "Hablas demasiado." – Los fríos dedos de él levantaron con suavidad su mentón, haciendo que los azules ojos de Kagome se encontraran con sus ambarinas orbes. La mano libre de Sesshomaru bajó por su espalda en un toque tan carnal que erizó cada poro de su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se rozaban repetidas veces sin llegar a unirse por completo. Sesshomaru desvió el rostro, dejando casi imperceptibles besos mientras bajaba por la suave línea de su mandíbula, siguiendo el rastro de sus venas. Ahí, con el rostro hundido en medio de su cuello pudo percibir mejor el embriagador perfume que se desprendía de ella, envolviéndolo, seduciéndolo. Kagome reprimió un suspiro mientras su cabeza instintivamente se volcaba hacia atrás, invitándolo a continuar. Las caricias de Sesshomaru se repartían por encima de su cintura, dejando un rastro de calor y poros erizados a su paso.

La voz de la secretaria de Kagome sonó a través del intercomunicador. Ella giró la cabeza escuchando lo que decía. El encanto se había roto.

- "Luego de esto puedo regresar a la casa." – Sesshomaru asintió, aún perdido en sus labios, observándola profundamente. Ella se separó, caminó hasta sus zapatos y se los colocó uno por uno con una mano apoyada en el escritorio. Una ligera sonrisa surcó los labios de Sesshomaru.

Kagome deslizaba sus brazos dentro de su blazer cuando sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros. Se giró para observarlo y cuando lo hizo, Sesshomaru tomó sus labios sin aviso. Robándole el aliento y la noción del tiempo y espacio. Kagome deslizó una mano por encima de la impecable camisa, sintiendo bajo su mano la suavidad de la tela y agarró la corbata. Con la otra mano se abrió camino hasta llegar al nudo y lo desató con un ligero temblor de sus dedos. Podría jurar que los ojos de Sesshomaru ardían frente a ella, la consumían y la devastaban. Se sentía desprotegida frente a él. Las firmes manos de él tomaron el extremo de la corbata y la tiraron a un lado, Kagome tragó saliva y desabotonó los primeros botones con bastante torpeza. ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso? Sesshomaru casi sonrió, pero su mente ardió al sentir el roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda.

Dejó que sus finos dedos tocaran los de ella, ayudándole en la diaria rutina de desabotonar una camisa. Cosa que para Kagome en ese momento parecía la tarea más difícil del mundo.

Sesshomaru la hizo retroceder, hasta que la espalda de Kagome tocó el borde del escritorio. Apartando la mirada de ella por unos segundos, apretó el botón del comunicador y habló mientras Kagome lo observaba agitada. Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba chocando dócilmente contra su torso una y otra vez. La fina tela de la blusa hacia mella en su autocontrol.

- "Koharu, dile que se retire. La Srta. Higurashi y yo tenemos asuntos que atender." – Kagome negó con la cabeza. – "No, no-" – Sesshomaru depositó un beso en sus labios y tras alejarse colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios. – "Pero-" – El botón rojo del intercomunicador se apagó tras tocar un botón y Sesshomaru retiró su mano para continuar con sus _asuntos_. – "¡Tu padre está afuera!" – Dijo despacio guiando sus ojos hasta la puerta de la oficina. Sesshomaru bufó y se apartó prendiendo los botones de su camisa. Kagome recogió la corbata del piso y – parándose en la punta de sus pies – la pasó por el cuello de Sesshomaru, anudándola.

Él pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello de Kagome, acomodándolo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al oír la voz de Toga detrás de la puerta.

- "Kagome, ¿qué pasa aquí?" – Los encontró parados, uno frente al otro. Podía notar el rubor en las mejillas de la joven y la incomodidad de su hijo. Sonrió de lado mientras ingresaba.

- "Estamos hablando sobre mi nueva secretaria y lo molesta que es." – Toga asintió levemente y se sentó al lado de su hijo. – "Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor. Pero deja de despedir personal." – Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron frente a ellos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sesshomaru respiró profundo, orgulloso de su obra.

- "Aquí está la información que me solicitó por la tarde. Todo está ahí: números de teléfono, dirección, incluso una lista de trabajos anteriores. Hablé con sus referencias profesionales y personales, las cuales fueron muy buenas." – Kagome tomó unos folios que estaban sobre su escritorio y Toga sonrió moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo. – "Muy buen trabajo Kagome." – Dijo con entusiasmo. – "Mañana por la tarde te haré saber mi respuesta."

- "Muy bien." – Kagome le pasó los papeles mientras empezaba a organizar su escritorio para el día siguiente.

- "Entonces… Sesshomaru, ¿irás a New York el jueves?" – Sesshomaru asintió. – "Ayame lo arregló todo. Estaré de vuelta para el viernes de noche." – Toga se levantó del sillón, observándolo desde arriba. – "Muy bien, hazme saber cuando estés _ahí_."

- "Mañana por la mañana _iremos_." – Dijo Sesshomaru moviendo la cabeza hacia Kagome. Toga asintió y se despidió de ambos, dándole una mirada pícara a su hijo antes de salir.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, la tensión los envolvió. Kagome no se atrevía a mirarlo y Sesshomaru no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando ella terminó de organizar sus cosas, se levantó tomando su bolso en el proceso. Él se levantó también y esperó que Kagome fuera delante de él.

.

La tarde aún era joven cuando ambos volvieron a la casa. Rin los esperaba ansiosa en la sala de estar. Kagome corrió a abrazarla y Sesshomaru se encerró en su estudio.

Para el atardecer, Kagome estaba hecha añicos. Bajó las escaleras con bastante desgano y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando observó a Rin. Sesshomaru estaba al pie de las escaleras, observándola correr alrededor del lobby.

- "Sesshomaru…" – Él sólo movió la mano, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – "¿Me explicas que hace Rin disfrazada de esquimal?" – La fina ceja de Kagome comenzó a mostrar signos de un pequeño tic. En ese momento, una molestia empezó a nacer en su seno nasal, el suave picor de un estornudo. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. – "Vuelve a la cama." – Dijo Sesshomaru con su usual frío y monótono tono de voz. La casa volvía a apestar a escarcha. Bueno, en realidad lo presentía, porque su irritada nariz no le dejaba percibir olores. _"Estúpida alergia."_

- "No quiero." – A Sesshomaru le pareció divertida la respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos.

- "¡Tío! ¡Rin quiere patines nuevos!" – Rin tiraba de la tela de su pantalón con insistencia. De su pequeño cuerpo, sólo se podían ver sus ojos y una pequeña nariz que sobresalía de una bufanda.

- "¿La llevarás a patinar?" – Sesshomaru asintió y deshizo su postura para abrir la puerta. – "Y tú volverás a la cama. No es una petición, Kagome." – Su profundo y atemorizante tono de voz sacó escalofríos en la piel de la joven. _"Quién se cree para…"_ Pensó antes de que el molesto escozor volviera a su nariz. – "¡Achuu…!" - Fue todo lo que Sesshomaru necesitó para llevarse a Rin y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró. Ella no era una mala persona y normalmente no le desearía el mal a nadie. Pero – una vez más – esperaba ansiosa que él comiera algo en mal estado. Rió por lo bajo mientras sus pies la llevaban de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

_Muy bien... Sras y SRES... Todavía me emociona saber que los hermanos de setsuna me lean también! -rueda por los prados con flores-. Estoy muy en deuda con ustedes ahora mismo... pero por problemas tanto personales, como universitarios e inspiracionales no me permitieron traerles ESTO antes.. MIL DISCULPAS por la espera... No me olvidé de ustedes... era mi musa.. la que creaba cosas del futuro y no lo esencial!  
_

_Me costó MUCHO mucho hacer esta parte, luego del gran y esperado beso. -cheers- Sinceramente no me lo imagino a Sesshomaru dando el brazo a torcer taaaan rapido.. Esto aún no termina... el proximo capitulo (escrito ya hasta la mitad mas o menos) me parece más prometedor... Por favor, si encuentran errores etcetc cosas que no se entiendan.. haganmelo saber.. cosas que no les gustan también... :(  
_

_PS1: En la página de mi perfil en ... coloqué una serie de informaciones. Cuando no pueda actualizar o no tenga segura una fecha, estaré informado por ahí. Dado que está prohibido publicar un capítulo sin capitulo... valga la redundancia..  
_

_PS2: Me creé una cuenta de twitter! Pueden encontrarme por ahí tambien (no estoy muy activa, pero todo me llega al celular) Respondo preguntas y demas (twitts no es lo mismo que un buen review (?))  
_

_PS3: Un enorme abrazo para todos.. Cuidense mucho... y nos estamos leyendo!  
_

_-adicta a los reviews-  
_


	9. Extra Prada para el desayuno

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

_* El siguiente capítulo rompe la cronología de la historia. Explicaciones al pie.  
_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 06: Prada para el desayuno  
**

Su ceño fruncido era una clara muestra de molestia en ese momento. Una de sus cejas empezaba a acostumbrarse al ligero tick nervioso, mientras sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y sus labios haciendo un puchero hacían de su parte para mostrar cuán terrible era la situación para ella. Sesshomaru la ignoró y continuó caminando delante. Los pasillos parecían angostos, lúgubres y el techo muy bajo con el Príncipe del Hielo transitando por ellos. Kagome bufó.

- "Podía venir yo sola, ¿sabes?" – Dijo entre dientes. Sesshomaru la volvió a ignorar, ladeando la cabeza para ver los números de las puertas. – "Idiota…" – Él se limitó a empuñar sus manos, recordando que ella – a pesar de su actitud – seguía siendo una mujer.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Kagome, ella procedió a abrir la puerta e ingresar. Encendió la luz y caminó hasta las ventanas y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz. Sesshomaru se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, con una ceja levantada y una leve mueca en los labios. _"Disculpe el desorden su alteza, mis quince sirvientes están de vacaciones."_ Mientras se burlaba internamente del aparente disgusto de su concuñado, tomó rumbo a su habitación en busca de una maleta. Escuchó los estoicos pasos de Sesshomaru recorrer el cuarto tras cerrar la puerta principal. Bufó. ¿Conseguiría vivir con ese hombre más de dos días sin tratar de envenenar su comida? No podía apostar por ello.

- "¿Cuánto pagas por este… lugar…?" – Dijo Sesshomaru parado en medio de la sala/cocina/estudio. Kagome sacó la cabeza por la puerta para mirarlo. Su sola presencia hacía que el lugar se viera mucho más pequeño y descuidado. – "No lo suficiente como para que quepa tu ego…" – Tras ver la mirada de furia que le devolvían los dorados ojos, volvió a su habitación.

Kagome comenzó a buscar prendas _apropiadas _para trabajar en una oficina. Lastimosamente – para Sesshomaru – Kagome sólo poseía un traje el cual usaba para grandes disertaciones o reuniones de la universidad. Si es que aún lo tenía. Cuando sacó su cabeza del guardarropa, vio a Sesshomaru revisando las ropas que ya había guardado en su maleta, con una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro. – "¿Las eliges de la canasta de liquidación o las compras usadas?" – Los labios de Kagome se abrieron en incredulidad. _"¿Se atrevió a decir eso? Oh… por supuesto que lo hizo."_

- "No tiene nada de malo comprar ropas en oferta. Son funcionales." – Empezó a hablar en voz baja mientras sacaba otra cantidad de ropas, buscando el dichoso traje. – "¿Tienes algo más… acorde a tu edad?" – Dijo Sesshomaru mientras arrojaba la camisilla roja con dibujos que antes tenía entre las manos. Kagome ignoró el insulto. – "No _irás_ a trabajar con nada de esto, Higurashi."

- "Nunca trabajé en una oficina y normalmente uso…"

- "Uniforme de mesera." – Cortó con severidad Sesshomaru y Kagome asintió. – "¿Algún problema con mi trabajo,_ señor _Sesshomaru?"

- "Es un mal ejemplo para Rin." – Ella continuó su búsqueda quitando con cólera las ropas del camino. – "¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que trabajar de mesera es un mal ejemplo para ella?"

- "Estudiaste más de 5 años en la Universidad de Tokio, terminaste la carrera con un promedio que éste Sesshomaru considera respetable. Tu tesis de 124 páginas es bastante interesante…" – _"¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? Maldito enfermo acosador y egocéntrico…"_ Pensaba mientras observaba una vieja blusa que solía usar de pijama. – "… Finalmente, terminaste eligiendo un empleo tan mediocre que no puedes costearte nada más que esta ratonera." – El tono despectivo de su voz la molestó aún más.

- "Estás muy equivocado, Sesshomaru, si piensas qu-"

- "Yo _nunca_ me equivoco, Higurashi." – La interrumpió observando su espalda con una mirada que Kagome clasificaría como _aburrida_. – "No es un futuro al que una mujer como tú debería aspirar." – Sesshomaru revisaba ropas mientras hablaba, tirando al suelo las que no le gustaban – todas –.

- "Es el futuro que _yo_ elegí para mí." – Los ojos azules por un momento parecieron volverse un húmedo océano. – "Mi padre pensaba como tú. Kikyo siempre fue la niña de sus ojos, siempre perfecta, buenas notas, un brillante futuro en la universidad y en los negocios. Cuando Kikyo se casó y la vio feliz con su vida de ama de casa, dispuesta a encargarse enteramente de Inuyasha, su futura familia y fundaciones, no tuvo de otra que voltear a mirar a la oveja negra." – Limpió con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que se escapó, intentando que su voz no se rompiera frente a él.

- "Él quería que su compañía pase a tus manos…" – Él observó cómo Kagome asentía levemente. – "Pero cuando él murió, la compañía quedó al cuidado de su hermano. Por lo que al terminar la carrera preferí abrir la cafetería con Yuka. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así, acosador?"

- "No podía dejar que cualquiera entrara a mi casa." – Kagome movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras volvía a esconderse en el guardarropa, continuando con su búsqueda. Él tenía un buen punto. Tras unos minutos, Kagome por fin encontró el traje sastre de dos piezas color negro, un poco viejo y lleno de pelusas. _"Pero traje al fin."_ Se dijo optimista mientras respiraba profundo y se lo mostraba a Sesshomaru, quien sólo levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Tuvo que contenerse para no estrellar un cajón en la cabeza dura de él. – "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

- "¿Es lo más decente que tienes?"

- "¡¿Decente?!" – Kagome respiró muy, muy profundo y cerró los ojos. – "Si tengo tan mal gusto para vestir, ¿por qué no eliges tú mi _vestuario_, Sesshomaru?" – Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se hacía a un lado, mostrando con ambas manos el guardarropa a la espera de que él mismo escogiera lo que iba a vestir. Sin embargo, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. – "Te tomaré la palabra." – Kagome abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin poder decir palabra alguna, mientras lo observaba vaciar la maleta y – tras cerrarla – cargarla fuera de la habitación.

- "E-Espera… ¿Se supone que voy a ponerme la maleta para ir a trabajar?" – Gritó ella mientras lo alcanzaba en la puerta principal. Sesshomaru ladeó sólo el rostro, observándola de reojo. – "Te pondrás lo que _yo_ elija. Tú lo pediste, Higurashi." – Su voz fría tenía un leve tono de diversión. Kagome apretó la mandíbula, queriendo morderse la lengua por cavar su propia tumba, llaveó el departamento, y apresuró sus pasos tratando de alcanzar al alto hombre que caminaba serenamente por los pasillos del edificio. Ella no pensaba pagar más de $100 por un capricho de él. Él no pensaba pagar menos de $100.000 por un guardarropa más _adecuado_.

.

- "¡¿$5,000 por un traje?! ¡Estás demente!" – Dijo una alarmada Kagome devolviendo la percha a su lugar. – "No podría pagar eso ni trabajando todos los días durante 2 años." – De acuerdo, exageraba. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio gastaría tal suma por un simple traje? Sesshomaru levantó una ceja y con un ademán de la mano llamó a una de las encargadas. La mujer, de largos cabellos rubios con ligeras ondas que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, se acercó a ellos, observando de una manera muy descarada – definió Kagome – a Sesshomaru y haciéndole un desprecio a ella al mirarla de pies a cabeza. – "Soy Janis, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?" – Su acento extranjero y sus hermosos ojos azul cielo le dieron al ambiente una ligera carga.

- "Necesito tres trajes negros y uno gris, cuatro vestidos de noche – todos en talla 4 –… y zapatos talla 6." – ¿Cómo demonios sabía todo eso? ¿Trajes de noche para qué? Kagome lo miró primero incrédula, después sorprendida y, por último, enfadada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sesshomaru la calló con un dedo sobre los labios. – "Tienen 30 minutos." – Janis asintió guiándole un ojo y estiró a Kagome del brazo llevándola a la parte trasera del local.

- "¡No voy a pagar por esto, Sesshomaru!" – Escuchó a lo lejos los forcejeos y gritos de la molestosa mujer. Observó su reloj con aburrimiento, él nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo. _"No… El idiota de mi medio hermano pagará por esto… Y no precisamente con dinero…"_ Se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo sosiego hasta que nuevamente escuchó la voz de Kagome quejarse. – "¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué se supone que tengo que mostrarle cómo luce?"

- "Porque yo lo estoy pagando." – Dijo Sesshomaru alzando la voz para que ella lo escuche. Kagome gruñó entre dientes mientras salía al salón principal. El vestido rojo fuego caía con gracia por sus largas piernas y se arrastraba ligeramente por el piso, dejando entrever su blanca piel bajo el terrible tajo que se extendía desde la mitad de su muslo. Sintió el fresco aire que se colaba por las rejillas en su espalda descubierta. Se sentía más que expuesta en ese traje.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron y sus doradas orbes de pronto se volvieron más oscuras y profundas. Su mandíbula se apretó mientras observaba la piel descubierta. Kagome tenía sus negros cabellos recogidos en un improvisado rodete, dejando ver la longitud total de su cuello y el ligero escote que sobre nacía atractivamente bajo la tela roja. Negó con la cabeza mientras reposaba su codo en el reposabrazos de su sillón y sobre su puño dejaba caer el mentón. _"Demasiada piel…"_ Cerró los ojos respirando hondo. Kagome sonrió victoriosa a Janis y volvieron a los probadores.

Las siguientes propuestas de la encargada resultaron ser más discretas. Finalmente, Sesshomaru eligió un vestido de color azul profundo que, con una suave caída, le llegaba a las rodillas, otro vestido de color verde esmeralda de falda tipo sirena – no era el mejor para caminar, pero admitía que era precioso –, un vestido de cóctel negro con encajes y finalmente un divino vestido rosa pálido – su favorito –. En cuanto a los trajes, fue una tarea mucho más sencilla. Escogió dos conjuntos de falda y chaqueta (uno gris y el otro negro), un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón (en color negro, el cual ya estaba vistiendo) y, por último, un ceñido vestido corto con cuello en bote sin mangas también de color negro. A lo que llevaban, el estoico hombre, le agregó un portafolio – lo suficientemente costoso como para alimentar a medio pueblo en hambruna – y cinco pares de zapatos. Kagome se cubrió los ojos para no ver la cuenta.

- "Esto fue… interesante." – La delgada ceja de Kagome se elevó mientras subía al automóvil. – "Debemos hacerlo más a menudo." – Kagome dejó caer la mandíbula. _"¿Acaso intenta bromear?"_ Ni ella misma se lo podía creer. – "No eres bueno para las bromas, ¿no?"

- "Yo _nunca_ bromeo, Higurashi."

* * *

**_Sé_**_ que no es el capítulo que muchos deben estar esperando (espero), pero mientras terminaba de escribir que debería ser el capítulo 8... me dí cuenta que habían cosas que no agregué antes... (siempre re leo los capitulos para ver qué olvide o qué puse etc.) Así que, para que puedan entender lo que continua, deben leer este. Parece relleno... pero dentro de todo no es relleno, tiene mucho significado en lo que planeo para la historia. _

_Por otro lado, soy algo así como maniática, me gusta que las cosas queden perfectas (a mi criterio) por lo que estuve editando algunos capítulos iniciales, arreglando errores ortográficos y palabras perdidas o encontradas. Así que si notan algun cambio, es que estuve metiendo manitas.  
_

_De verdad me encanta leerles! Es increíble para mí tener su apoyo, les agradezco nuevamente que sigan la historia y que me dejen saberlo! tienen un lugar especial para mi.. recuerdo sus reviews y sus nombres siempre siempre so.. para reinaYoukai, hay una ligera muestra de celos por parte de Sesshomaru en el capítulo... errr... 5 "¿Insectos para la cena, amor?" por menos demostrativa que sea xD Pero por supuesto que vendrán otros.. Es decir.. Sesshomaru es un hombre MUY posesivo (rawr!), es muy posible que vengan situaciones así. Thelonesomedreamer estaré actualizando antes de navidad... es una promesa!  
_

_Un abrazo y un beso! Que tengan una hermosa semana...!  
_

_Follow me (?) alleruFF  
_


	10. 08 Emociones Parte I

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

_* Los párrafos escritos completamente en cursiva hacen referencia a un FlashBack.  
_

_* El capítulo está dividido en dos partes.  
_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 27: Emociones. Parte I**

Con el dorso de su morena mano secó las gotas de sudor que brotaban sobre su frente. La tarde empezaba a caer en la isla cuando detuvo su caminata frente a una cueva. Podía ver la entrada bloqueada por una pila de rocas. Tras informar por radio a sus siempre fieles – e inútiles – ayudantes, comenzó a buscar un hueco por el cual observar el interior.

- "Apesta a lobo sarnoso." – Koga giró la cabeza, buscando al portador de esa voz. Su cerebro debía estar jugándole una mala pasada. – "¡Feh, te tardaste!"

- "¡¿Inuyasha?!" – Preguntó Koga gritando a la pared de rocas. – "No grites imbécil. ¡Y sácame de aquí! Me estoy muriendo de hambre." – Koga bufó ante el tono desesperado de Inuyasha. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender qué provocaba la falta de comida en su amigo. – "Ya cállate cara de lodo, la ayuda viene en camino."

- "Feh, ya era hora." – Inuyasha se sentó en el piso con su usual postura con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y pronto su nariz comenzó a percibir algo. Olfateó el aire como si fuera un perro y entonces lo descubrió. – "K-Koga, ¿q-qué tienes ahí?"

- "¿Hambriento?" – Koga rió por lo bajo y guardó el panecillo que la mamá de Kagome le había entregado. Inuyasha lo necesitaría al salir. – "¡Feh! Kikyo tardó mucho en avisarles." – Los ojos dorados ya sin brillo se entrecerraron, el dolor que sentía al sólo de imaginar la pregunta que iba a hacer. – "¿Cómo está Kikyo?"

- "Ella está bien. Sigue recuperándose en el hospital, pero mañana tendrá el alta." – El corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir con rapidez, ansioso y feliz. – "¿Rin está con ella?" – Preguntó buscando insectos con la mirada.

- "No. Ella está en Japón con el idiota de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Piensa que tú y Kikyo alargaron su viaje."

- "Feh… Más les vale a ambos cuidarla bien. Se las verán conmigo si le meten ideas extrañas a mi hija." – Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que atrapaba un insecto que recorría las rocas cercanas. Definitivamente no extrañaría su inusual dieta.

.

_- "Eres hermosa, Kagome." – Un suspiro salió despedido de sus labios, sus mejillas se colorearon y rodeó con más insistencia su cuello. Abrazándolo. Él sonrió de lado y robó un beso leve de los labios de Kagome. Sus ojos dorados la observaron por largo tiempo, sin decir palabra. Kagome se dejó estar, acurrucada en esos brazos que la hacían sentir tan protegida y amada. – "Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?" - Dijo él con voz profunda y ronca. Ella asintió, levantando la mirada y acariciando los plateados pelos detrás de su nuca. – "Yo te amo, Inuyasha."_

_- "No… Tú no puedes amarme." – Kagome lo observó parpadeando. – "Inuyasha… ¿por qué…?"_

_- "Porque yo…" – Desvió sus doradas orbes hasta el otro lado de la habitación, volteando con tristeza el rostro. Suspiró y la observó, apartando los brazos de Kagome delicadamente y tomando ambas manos de ella entre las suyas. – "Porque yo… amo a Kikyo." – Los ojos azules de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenándose de acuosas lágrimas, tratando de asimilar cada una de las palabras que él articulaba. – "No, no, no llores… Por favor, Kagome."_

_-"¡¿Te atreves a pedirme que NO llore?! ¡No derramaría una sola gota por ti!" – Se separó bruscamente de él, frotando sus ojos con insistencia._

_- "E-Escuchame, Kagome. Yo nunc-" – Inuyasha se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras correctas. – "Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros… Pero no puedo evitarlo, Kagome. Cada vez que la veo…No puedo dejar de pensar en ella…"_

_- "¡Basta!"_

_- "No, Kagome. ¡TIENES que escucharme!" – La tomó por los hombros, intentando captar su atención. – "¡Ya escuché suficiente!"_

_- "No, no lo hiciste. Ella no sabe nada…" – Kagome frunció el ceño bajo la arrepentida mirada dorada. – "No puedo engañarte." – La observó entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad. – "No a ti. ¿Me escuchas?"_

_- "¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste antes?" – Los ojos azules se llenaron de de lágrimas, que no dejó caer. ¿De verdad él le estaba diciendo todo eso?_

_- "Porque pensé que era algo pasajero…"_

_- "¿Pasajero?" – Ella se apartó de un manotazo, dándole la espalda y permitiéndose derramar unas lágrimas que pronto fueron borradas por el puño de su abrigo. – "Sólo espero que sean felices." – Habiendo dicho esto, Kagome echó a correr. Inuyasha fue tras ella pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de su casa._

_Sus pies corrieron con torpeza por el inmenso jardín de la casa de los Taisho, cerró sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir y al instante sintió como su cuerpo chocaba de lleno contra otro. Pudo sentir unas manos sostenerla de los hombros, por lo que abrió los ojos con temor, encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados. Tan helados que congeló todo sollozo dentro suyo. Por un momento los confundió con los de Inuyasha, perdida en el dolor que le provocaba su confesión._

_- "Atiende tu camino, niña." – La voz profunda del medio-hermano de Inuyasha la sorprendió. Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron con aburrimiento. – "Yo no soy él y es una ofensa que lo hayas pensado siquiera un segundo." – Ahora la ofendida era ella._

_- "Sesshomaru…"_

_- "Y dime, ¿mi hermano al fin se dio cuenta de lo tonta que eres?" – Sesshomaru levantó la mirada, observando a Inuyasha parado junto al marco de la puerta, lucía enfadado._

_- "Déjame ir." – Él la soltó, empujándola ligeramente. Kagome levantó el pie con rabia y pisó con fuerza uno de los pies de Sesshomaru, robando de él lo que parecía más un gruñido que un grito de dolor. No detuvo a sus pies, hasta que estos la dejaron en la parada del bus._

_¿Era así como se sentía que te rompieran el corazón? ¿Así de doloroso e hiriente podía ser?_

_Kagome siempre había sido la segunda elección de la familia. En todo momento, ella siempre quedaba rezagada por la perfección y la belleza de su hermana, su carácter suave y sumiso. Nunca había tenido rencor por ello, hasta ese momento. Secó nuevamente las lágrimas de su rostro, esta vez sosteniendo las lágrimas en su garganta._

_No valía la pena llorar._

_De ese mismo modo, retuvo todas y cada uno de sus lamentos durante la boda de su hermana. Había pasado poco más de un año para que ambos decidieran casarse._

_¿La madrina de bodas perfecta? Kagome_

_Por supuesto._

_Ataviada en un vestido color crema, se mantuvo de pie junto a su hermana durante toda la ceremonia. Observando con atención los gestos de ambos. Sus miradas sinceras llenas de amor. Inuyasha nunca la miró a ella con tal fervor. Kikyo estaba rendida ante él, ante sus ligeros roces, ante cada sonrisa que le robaba. _

_Kikyo la miraba de reojo cada vez que podía. Kagome sabía que ella estaba preocupada. También sabía que su hermana no quería hacerle daño. Y era consciente de que Inuyasha tampoco quiso hacerle daño. Entonces… ella los perdonó. Cuando llegó el momento de desearles lo mejor, no dudó en hacerlo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo._

_Sin embargo, el dolor, el vacío, el desengaño. La tragedia de un amor que no llegó a consumarse. La ingrata práctica de lo que pudo ser un gran amor. Sentimientos que se aglomeraron en su interior, sacando de sí misma una oscuridad que no conocía hasta entonces._

_Sintió el mismo desespero que en ese momento._

_Era su mundo derrumbándose una vez más._

_¿Tanto había dejado reposar en las manos de Inuyasha?_

_Sintió un hueco profundo en el estómago. El mismo que sintió cuando de pequeña subió a la montaña rusa y el carril la llevaba a una caída en picada. El mismo que sintió cuando escaló su primer árbol y tropezó. Su peor temor se manifestó, imaginándose en un paisaje completamente oscuro donde podía sentir el peso de la gravedad sobre su espalda llevándola a un inminente encuentro con el suelo._

Fue todo lo que necesitó para abrir los ojos. Su respiración agitada y ruidosa llenó cada esquina de la habitación, mientras llevaba ambas manos a su frente, sintiendo la humedad de esta.

¿Un sueño?

No.

Una pesadilla.

Bajó de la cama apretando su mano contra su torso, sintiendo todo el dolor que hacía tiempo no sentía. Un vacío que le había tomado años llenar con pilas y pilas de situaciones sin importancia, ahora parecía un agujero negro en medio de su pecho. Guió sus pasos hasta el pasillo, observando la puerta de Sesshomaru cerrada y la de Rin semiabierta. La dejaban así por si la niña necesitaba salir o llamarlos. Observó antiguo y gigantesco reloj colocado al final del pasillo – en posición contraria a la escalera –. 4.25 am. Todos en la casa debían estar durmiendo.

Con un vaso de agua en la mano, dejó que todas sus penas se ahogaran en él. _"Hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso…"_ Sus dedos jugaron con el rocío del vaso, dibujando figuras hasta que no quedaron más que gotas transparentes sobre su superficie. El ruido de unos metales chocar la despabiló. Asustada, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa flotante y se dirigió hacia la fuente de los ruidos.

- "¿J-Jaken?" – Preguntó con la voz trémula.

El sonido provenía de una habitación en el fondo de la casa, frente al jardín trasero. Donde nunca antes había estado. De acuerdo, explorar la casa de Sesshomaru era algo que prefería dejarle a Rin. Quizás tenía una sala de tortura en el sótano. Abrió despacio la puerta, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio dentro.

Los pisos de madera clara reflejaban en su encerado el brillo de las luces blancas. Las paredes – que también eran de madera – tenían unos estantes en los que se ubicaban ordenadamente todo tipo de espadas. Desde las tradicionales katanas hasta un florete. Las hojas brillaban tras el vidrio que las protegía. Ingresó a la habitación, observando en el fondo a dos hombres, uno de ellos le daba la espalda. Reconocía el sedoso cabello plateado, anudado en una coleta baja, que se movía tras su dueño con fluidez.

Cuando en uno de sus movimientos Sesshomaru se colocó de lado y la observó por el rabillo del ojo, por sólo un instante. Contraatacó al otro hombre con la gracia y elegancia que sólo Sesshomaru Taisho podía tener. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, certeros y mortales. Tanto que, después de lo que a Kagome le pareció segundos, Sesshomaru detuvo su última arremetida en el aire con la espada de hoja larga a nivel del cuello de su oponente. El hombre podía sentir la frialdad del metal rosando su piel.

- "Es todo por hoy. Retírate, Yoshiro." – El oponente hizo una reverencia y dejó la espada en uno de los espacios libres del estante. Ambos hombres vestían trajes tradicionales, el de Yoshiro era un kimono tradicional de color blanco que difería de su hakama azul. Pasando al lado de Kagome con un ligero gesto a modo de saludo, Yoshiro salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Kagome reparó en Sesshomaru. Mientras éste depositaba su espada en la vitrina y se secaba con un paño las ligeras gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente, ella se dio el lujo de observarlo. Su kimono negro contrastaba con su pálida piel y su plateado cabello, su hakama del mismo color terminaba extrañamente ajustándose a sus tobillos. Kagome tragó saliva.

- "¿Ocurre algo?" – Ella negó despacio con la cabeza. – "¿Siempre entrenas a esta hora?"

- "Sí." – Fue su escueta respuesta. Sesshomaru la observó de pies a cabeza, levantando una ceja. Los pantalones de su pijama eran muy cortos y la camisilla era demasiado fina, contrajo la mandíbula ante la visión. Pero se fijó en que ella tenía las mejillas y los ojos rojos. Se acercó y colocó una mano en su frente, sintiendo su temperatura relativamente normal. – "Te dije que era sólo una alergia, Sesshomaru." – Él asintió.

- "Me encargaré de las flores hoy." – Kagome se lo agradeció. – "No despidas a nadie." – Le rogó sabiendo que – en parte – había sido culpa suya por no avisar de su pequeño problema con las margaritas.

- "Es mi compañía. Yo decido quien se va y quien se queda."

- "Pero yo soy quien tiene que contratar gente nueva y eres bastante exigente."

- "Sólo quiero a los mejores trabajando para mí." – Eso ella lo sabía perfectamente.

- "Vuelve a la cama." – Dijo Sesshomaru con su usual y monótona entonación.

- "No tengo sueño."

- "Será un largo día, mujer." – Y volvía a su acostumbrado 'mujer'. – "No quiero volver a dormir." Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. – "¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

- "Quiero hablar." – Él tuvo que reprimir el vehemente deseo de voltear los ojos. Entre todas las oportunidades que tuvieron para _hablar_, ¿ella tenía que escoger _esa_ para hacerlo? _"Mujeres."_ Declaró para sí mismo mientras observaba a la muchacha jugar con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, nerviosa. – "¿De qué quieres hablar, Kagome?" - ¿De qué quería hablar? Kagome en ese momento no podía recordarlo. Su nombre pronunciado por _esos_ labios y _esa_ voz, era leña para el fuego que nacía en medio de su pecho.

Ella no pudo evitarlo mucho tiempo más. Dejó que sus azules ojos vagaran por la piel descubierta de su torso bajo el kimono, con un brillo satinado cubriéndola por el sudor. Sesshomaru siguió la mirada de ella y se acercó más hasta tener la muy cerca. Nuevamente, dejando que sus instintos lo dominaran, agachó su cabeza hasta estar a nivel de la de ella.

- "Espero que no te moleste el sudor."

- "¿Eh? De qu-" – Los finos labios de él sobre los suyos la hicieron callar. Se atrevió a tomar los bordes de su kimono, rosando con los nudillos la pálida piel del Señor de la casa. Sus dedos se extendieron temblorosos, posando el interior de sus manos sobre la caliente piel, sintiendo cada poro erizarse bajo su toque. Era simplemente un cielo. Y el pedazo de idiota tenía la piel más suave que la suya. Gruñó ante el pensamiento. Un sorprendido Sesshomaru levantó una ceja mientras dejaba que su lengua se apoderara de la boca de Kagome. Iniciando una nueva lucha, sin palabras, sin golpes. Sólo eran sus lenguas tratando de conseguir un ganador.

Las manos de Sesshomaru, por su parte, estrechaban la pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo, sus pulgares dejaban suaves caricias en su circunferencia. _Demonios_. Sesshomaru podía sentir correr la sangre a través de sus venas, llevando el carmesí liquido a lugares inapropiados. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Kagome al sentir una ligera presión en su vientre bajo, gemido que desapareció entre los labios de Sesshomaru.

La intensidad de sus caricias aumentó y pronto Kagome sintió el piso de madera bajo su espalda con el peso del Lord sobre sí. Cortando su respiración. Buscando más de él. ¿Podía conseguirlo? Sintió las manos de Sesshomaru bajar por su muslo y meterse delicadamente por la parte inferior de su pijama, tocando sólo un poco de piel, en una caricia inocente que rayaba la lujuria.

- "¡Niña, deja de correr así!" – La voz chillona del mayordomo retumbó lejana en las paredes del cuarto. Sesshomaru no se detuvo y Kagome intento alejarlo. – "Él no va a entrar aquí." – Dijo con voz ronca cerca de su oído, besando fugazmente el lóbulo de éste para luego hacer un recorrido por su mejilla juntando sus narices, acariciando la piel de su mejilla. – "¡Quiero que mi tío lo vea! ¡Él si me va a dejar!" – La voz de su sobrina, sin embargo, se escuchaba todavía más cerca que la de Yaken. Sesshomaru resopló. Ahora entendía cómo es que Rin no tenía hermanos... hasta entonces. Inuyasha y Kikyo tuvieron que viajar hasta el mediterráneo y perderse en una isla desierta para conseguir procrear de nuevo.

Por otro lado, ¿qué hacía Rin despierta a esa hora de la madrugada? Se preguntó Kagome. ¿Qué ocurría mientras ella dormía plácidamente en su súper-cómodo colchón?

Oh, ella amaba ese colchón.

- "Sesshomar-" – Él la cayó con una simple mirada. Kaagome asintió tratando de calmar su respiración. La punta de la nariz de Sesshomaru rosaba con suavidad la suya, podía sentir el calor de su respiración chocar contra sus labios de una manera que en ese momento le parecía extremadamente… ¿erótica? Estaban por besarse una vez más, cuando sintieron los pasos apresurados de Rin y los zapateos de Jaken fuera del cuarto.

Se levantaron y Kagome intentó alejarse de Sesshomaru, éste no se inmuto en soltarla. – "Continuaremos la _conversación_ más tarde." – Kagome asintió. – "Rin tenía que ser tan ruidosa y molesta como tú." – Los ojos azules se estrecharon y sus labios hicieron un puchero. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una alegre Rin que corrió a las piernas de Kagome, hundiendo el rostro entre ambas.

- "¡Tía! ¡Encontré un gatito en el jardín, pero el Sr. Jaken no me deja tenerlo!" – La pequeña hizo un puchero parecido al suyo, sus cejas frunciéndose en una mirada obstinada, mientras sostenía al pequeño gatito entre sus manos. – "¡Lo siento, amito! No pud-" – Jaken casi se pone verde de la rabia al ver a la mujer importunando a su amo. – "¡Qué haces aquí, insoportable mujer!" – Kagome lo observó como si le hubiera salido un pico de loro en medio del rostro.

- "¡Silencio, cara de sapo!" – Lo calló enfadada. Sin embargo, Jaken no cumpliría órdenes que vinieran de ella.

- "¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¡Es muy bonito!" – Rin observaba a Sesshomaru con_ esa_ mirada que conseguía todo de él.

- "¡Te dije que no molestaras a mi amo, mujer insufrible!"

- "¡Tu amo puede decírmelo él mismo, enano irritable!"

- "Miau" – Escuchó Sesshomaru entre el barullo de voces que se elevaban en su usual pacífico domo. Cerró los ojos, furioso.

- "¿Lo ves, tío? Es hermoso, yo lo quiero."

- "¡Insolente! ¡Dirígete con más respeto hacia el Lord Sesshomaru!"

- "Tú… diminuto sapo eng-"

- "Es tan pequeñito…"

- "Lord dígale a esta mujer qu-"

- "¡Suficiente!" – No necesitó decir más.

El frío tono de voz los dejó inmóviles. Mantuvieron la boca cerrada mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba reprochadoramente. Sesshomaru asintió ante el silencio y dirigió sus ojos entrecerrados a Jaken. – "Lleva al gato a la veterinaria... Cuando abran." – Jaken asintió y tomó al pequeño animal entre sus manos, consiguiendo unos cuantos rasguños departe del adorable bebé gato. Sesshomaru se giró a observar a Rin, quien le devolvió la mirada con una encantadora sonrisa. – "`Vuelve a la cama." – Rin asintió efusivamente y salió corriendo de la habitación. Y Sesshomaru, finalmente, dedicó sus ojos dorados a observar cansinamente a Kagome. Ésta levantó el dedo índice como advertencia.

"_Mujer insufrible, ruidosa y contradictoria."_

- "Tu dedo no me asusta." – Dijo él con aburrimiento. Hacía menos de cinco minutos ese dedo recorría tentadoramente su piel. Entrecerró los ojos concentrándose… al menos, intentándolo.

- "Tú no me asustas." – Dijo ella elevando la barbilla, usando su dedo como defensa entre ambos.

- "¿Estás segura? Ayer no pensabas lo mismo." – Kagome tragó saliva y mantuvo la punta de la nariz en alto. No se doblegaría frente al Lord del Hielo. – "No tengo porqué tenerte miedo." – Sesshomaru elevó una ceja con sorpresa. _Contradictoria._ – "Ve a dormir… antes de que yo mismo te lleve a la cama."

Él caminó hacia la puerta pasado a su lado. – "¿A dónde vas?" – Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Por un momento, al lado de él, había podido dejar de sentir el hueco en su interior. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? Kagome regresó a su alcoba y se tiró en la cama boca abajo, pensando cada una de las facetas de Sesshomaru y las situaciones que los llevaron a donde estaban ahora.

Se sentía miserable. – _"No es un secreto para mí que cuando me miras, te imaginas a mi hermano."_ – Las palabras de Sesshomaru zumbaron en su cabeza. ¿De verdad veía a Inuyasha en Sesshomaru? No. La mirada de ambos era tan diferente que jamás podría ver a uno en la mirada del otro, más allá del color. Los ojos del menor eran burlones, divertidos, obstinados como los de Rin, y rara vez podía vérselos de otra manera. Sin embargo, los ojos del mayor eran una mezcla de _cosas_, eran inteligentes y astutos, calculadores, no dejaban nada al azar, se podía ver compasión y narcisismo. Pero se volvían aburridos en medio de una conversación trivial, se burlaban ante una broma de su sobrina y podían mostrar la máxima alegría que con su rostro de hielo no podía. El hombre no movía un músculo, su expresión era siempre la misma y su carácter… era tan o más cambiante que su mirada, pero inevitablemente hostil.

¿Cómo hacía para no aburrirse consigo mismo?

Regresó a su teoría del Chupa-Clavos.

Escuchó la perilla de su cuarto girar, levantó la cabeza encontrando a un Sesshomaru con el cabello aún húmedo y una camisa azul sin abotonar. Sus pantalones color gris caían de una manera que hacía parecer sus piernas aún más largas. Cerró la puerta tras él y rodeó la cama ante la mirada azulada de Kagome.

- "¿Q-Que haces?"

- "Llevarte a la cama." – Dijo con seriedad mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos. Kagome parpadeó. – "Higurashi, duerme." - ¿En qué momento habían vuelto a los apellidos?

Como si su cerebro obedeciera, de pronto sintió un profundo sueño. Cerró los ojos, siendo lo último que vio antes de cerrarlos, el rostro apacible de Sesshomaru durmiendo.

No pasaban de las 8 de la mañana cuando sintió unas pequeñas risitas a lo lejos. Estiró su cuerpo dándose cuenta que no podía moverse. Sessomaru la tenía entre sus brazos, abrazándola mientras reposaba la mejilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza. No podía sentirse más a gusto.

Él olía exageradamente bien.

- "¡Abuelo, ¿podemos llevar a AhUn al parque cuando Jaken regrese?!"

"_¿Abuelo?"_ La mente de Kagome trabajaba lentamente, hasta que todo en su mente encajó. – "S-Sesshomaru…" – Lo movió ligeramente, él se quejó en sueños pero no se inmutó. – "¡Sesshomaru!" – Finalmente, optó por el camino más fácil. Lo empujó de la cama y corrió al baño.

- "¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, mujer demente?!" – Bramó molesto levantándose del piso.

- "¡Shhhh!" – Dijo desde el baño.

- "¿Sesshomaru? ¿Kagome?" – La voz de Toga se elevó detrás de la puerta.

- "Padre." – Dijo después de unos segundos al abrir la puerta, como saludo. – "Pensé que ya estarían camino a-" – Toga habló observando el interior de la habitación levantando una ceja. Su hijo permanecía semiinconsciente parado en el umbral de la habitación de Kagome, con la camisa abierta y el cabello ligeramente enmarañado.

- "No conseguí despertarla antes..." – Dijo con un leve destello en sus ojos. – "¿Te llevarás a Rin de todas formas?" – Toga asintió. – "Isayoi pasará el día con ella y la llevaremos a cenar por la noche." – Hubo una pausa, en la cual Kagome apareció lentamente junto a Sesshomaru. – "Kagome, querida, ¿te sientes mejor?"

- "Buenos días, Toga. Sí, gracias." – Se sonrojó levemente. Kagome se había cambiado de ropa dentro del baño, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de cuello en bote, el cual le daba un toque por demás sobrio para su gusto personal, y sin zapatos.

- "¿Qué hacían?"

- "Ehhh-"

- "Le explicaba a Kagome las reglas para que Rin conserve al gato." – Saltó a su rescate cerrando su camisa con despreocupación.

- "No seas tan controlador, Sesshomaru." – La voz de su padre sonó burlo. – "Le hará bien a Rin tener un pequeño amigo."

- "¡¿Tío, vendrás con nosotros al parque?!" – El ligero tic volvió a Kagome, su ceja se movía involuntariamente mientras observaba a su sobrina cubierta de ropas. – "¡¿Le ordenaste a Hari que la vistiera así?!" – Rin parecía un pequeño panda en sus ropas blancas y negras.

- "No voy a permitir que vuelva a enfermarse."

- "¡Va a morir de calor en esas ropas!"

- "Pero no va a enfermarse."

- "Eres un imbécil." – Kagome se agachó a tomar la mano de Rin y dejó a los dos hombres solos. – "Sácale la lengua a tu tío, pequeña elefanta." – Habló en voz baja y sonrió orgullosa cuando Rin se volteó a sacarle la lengua. La cara que Sesshomaru puso era toda una trilogía.

Toga se mordió la lengua, cuando lo que deseaba hacer era echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- "Es una muchacha muy interesante, ¿no te parece, hijo?"

- "Y tú muy entrometido, padre."

- "No seas irrespetuoso. Cuida lo que haces con ella." – Sesshomaru lo ignoró y salió de la habitación para caminar a la suya. – "Sesshomaru, quiero que aumentes la seguridad de la casa."

- "Lo confirmaste." – Y no fue una pregunta. Toga metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo observó con dura mirada. – "Esta noche no quiero que pierdas de vista a Kagome. Tendré agentes infiltrados, pero no debemos descuidarnos."

- "Fue tu idea que…"

- "Necesito descubrir el plan de Nisegi antes de que ocurra algo." – Toga miró con tristeza a su primogénito. – "Koga encontró a Inuyasha."

Fuera de cualquier expectativa, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos al oír a su padre. ¿Estaba con vida? Era la pregunta que nacía en lo profundo de su mente mientras su padre se reacomodaba frente a él.

.

- "No es un juego para mí, Kagome." – La tersura con la que su voz atravesó la línea de sus dientes succionó todo el aire de sus pulmones. – "Y no quiero que sea un juego para ti." – Kagome retrocedió. – "Te lo voy a demostrar." – Las largas piernas de Sesshomaru dieron tres pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. Estiró una mano y con el dorso de ésta acaricio la mejilla de Kagome. Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cada voltio que enviaba a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sesshomaru se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de Kagome, buscando probar una vez más sus labios. Kagome podría morir besando esos labios, era el veneno y la cura. _Demonios_. Su mente quedó en _stand by_ mientras sus manos se perdieron en su nuca, jugando con las finas hebras plateadas.

Sesshomaru la guió hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda reposara en la pared más cercana, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias, volviéndolas más íntimas al paso que recorría el terreno de sus pechos. Kagome abrió los ojos mostrando sus azules orbes oscuras por el deseo encontrándose con las doradas de Sesshomaru. Su mirada al comienzo encendida poco a poco se fue tornando… _aburrida_. – "¡Deja de babear el asiento, mujer! Es de cuero…" – Kagome levantó una ceja y lo miró aturdida, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor con una mano en el volante y la otra quitando la llave, la mueca de asco no podía borrarse de los labios fruncidos del Señor de Hielo.

"_¿Era un sueño?"_ Sólo en ese momento ella fue consciente de lo agitada de su respiración, del calor que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus mejillas y el ligero temblor de sus piernas.

¿De verdad fue un sueño?

- "´Tú vas a tener que limpiar eso." – Dijo señalando un leve hilo de baba que ahora yacía sobre el impecable cuero blanco que cubría el interior de su automóvil. _Grandioso._

En definitiva, _ése_ había sido un sueño.

Sacó de su bolso un pañuelo húmedo y eliminó cualquier residuo salival de su rostro y del asiento. Cuando terminó pudo sentir la puerta del copiloto abrirse y Sesshomaru apareció del otro lado. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento él bajó del auto. Kagome amagó bajar, cuando el cinturón de seguridad la devolvió a su posición anterior.

Sesshomaru metió la cabeza dentro del auto y sin previo aviso – con toda la lentitud que podía llegar a caracterizarlo – se abalanzó sobre ella, dejando que cada parte de su torso rozara a Kagome, quien no pudo más que contener la respiración. Cada hebra de su cuerpo estaba erizada y sus sentidos más despiertos que nunca. Podía sentir la dureza de los músculos de su brazo y tórax, podía percibir su olor, podía observar libremente su perfecto perfil, con detenimiento. Mientras, Sesshomaru se encargaba de desabrochar el cinturón – lo cual tomó 10 segundos en tiempo real –, para terminar reincorporándose. Sólo ahí Kagome se dio el _lujo_ de respirar, tratando de desacelerar el ritmo de su corazón, se levantó acomodándose los cabellos.

- "Al menos pudiste haberme dicho que no trajera tacones." – Él se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a caminar. Kagome lo seguía con dificultad mientras los tacos de sus zapatos se enterraban entre la tierra y las hierbas que la cubrían. Suspiró. _"Así que volvimos a ser el ogro de la historia."_ Se dijo internamente considerando la fría actitud _usual_ de su propietario. – "¿A dónde se supone que vamos?"

- "Dormida eras mucho más entretenida."

- "¡Vaya, no se te congeló la lengua!" – Sesshomaru ladeó el rostro hasta observarla de reojo. Una muy, muy ligera sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios – muy ligera –. – "¿Quieres probar que tan congelada está?" – Una descarga de sensaciones se disparó por todo su cuerpo, pero trató de ignorar el doble significado de su frase. Sesshomaru se contentó con ver el intenso rubor que cubría ahora sus mejillas, henchido de orgullo continuó abriéndose paso por el camino de tierra rodeado por árboles.

- "Mi madre amaba este bosque." – Kagome levantó la cabeza sorprendida, tratando de aumentar su paso para alcanzarlo. – "Mi padre construyó una cabaña para ella en este mismo lugar." – Dijo tras una pequeña pausa. – "Allí le pidió matrimonio." – Kagome moduló una "O" con sus labios mientras llegaba a su lado. Él la observaba por el rabillo del ojo intermitentemente.

- "Dijo que sí…" – Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza. – "El viejo perro necesitó de cinco intentos más, hasta que lo consiguió." – Los ojos dorados se volvieron nostálgicos a medida que el camino empezaba a sentirse más firme y rocoso. – "Ella no era una mujer fácil de tratar."

Inuyasha le había comentado que la madre de Sesshomaru era un tema tabú en su presencia. ¿Por qué hablaba de ella entonces? Decidió que era mejor no preguntar más. ¿Por qué la llevaba a una cabaña que le pertenecía a ella? Su mente hiló una idea tras otra, tejiendo un entramado oscuro. – "¿Para qué me traes aquí, Sesshomaru?" – Él se giró a observarla con una ceja levantada. – "No voy a acostarme contigo, si es que ése es tu plan." – Kagome plantó los pies en la tierra, con los puños cerrados al costado de su cuerpo. Sesshomaru lucía sorprendido…

_Realmente_ sorprendido.

- "No, Kagome. No pienso acostarme contigo_ todavía_." – Dijo con toda naturalidad. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad. El _"todavía"_ rodaba su mente como una molesta ave. Era un intento de promesa. – "No me interesa lo que opines de mi persona." – Él realmente quería estar seguro de lo que decía esta vez. – "Pero, espero que no me consideres tan deshonorable como para llevar a la cama a cualquier mujer que se ponga en mi camino." - Ella realmente quería creerle.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la _cabaña_ se hizo visible ante ellos. ¿Cabaña? Sólo Sesshomaru podría considerar ese lugar una _cabaña_. La gran construcción de madera y piedra se elevaba frente a ellos majestuosa entre la naturaleza. Él se adelantó, quitando un pequeño control remoto de sus bolsillos y haciendo que la cerca se abriera.

- "Pasa." – Sesshomaru caminó por el camino de rocas que dirigía a la casa, mientras Kagome agradecía el piso firme. La puerta de madera crujió al abrirse, Sesshomaru dejó que ella entrara primero y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

.

- "¿Qué hará tu padre con esos papeles?" – Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas revisando todos y cada uno de los documentos que se encontraban guardados en un mueble antiguo. Pero hasta ese momento, no tenían mucho más que un par de certificados de nacimiento y títulos de propiedad. La mayoría a nombre de Sesshomaru. Kagome imaginó que se trataba de la herencia correspondiente a su familia materna. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y rotó el cuello ligeramente, intentando relajarse. – "Hay una cama en el piso superior." – Dijo Sesshomaru con los anteojos de lectura puestos, levantando la mirada para verla. No había doble sentido en su voz. Kagome movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. – "¿Estás seguro de que encontraremos esos papeles aquí?"

- "Nadie ha estado aquí en años, fuera de los que cuidan el lugar. Si no están aquí, es porque padre los tiene en otro lugar." – Kagome asintió y bostezó. Sesshomaru, quitándose las gafas, se encargó de observarla con tranquilidad.

- "Dime…" – Dijo ella tras una pausa en su lectura, Sesshomaru hizo un leve ademán para hacerle saber que tenía su atención. – "¿Por qué no desmientes todo lo que dicen de ti?"

- "No tengo que darle a nadie razones de lo que hago." – Kagome asintió. Permanecieron en silencio, revisando nuevamente papeles hasta que Sesshomaru desvió sus ojos a la mujer frente a él, nuevamente. Ligeramente maquillada, con el cabello suelto y peinado con cuidado, llevando puesto el vestido negro que él había elegido para ella, revisando con atención cada párrafo de los documentos. No era la muchacha rebelde que no hacía otra cosa que darle dolores de cabeza a toda la familia política de su hermano.

Era patética. Desperdiciando tanto talento como inteligencia en un trabajo y en una vida carente de lujos. Su ceño se frunció mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios y comenzaba a masajearlo, tanteando cómo entender a la mujer que tenía delante de él. Y cómo evitar la increíble atracción que sentía por ella. Verla acomodarse el cabello fue el detonante de sus siguientes impulsos. Se levantó de la silla, bordeando el antiguo escritorio que pertenecía a su madre y, sin previo aviso, tomó con fiereza los labios de una desconcertada Kagome.

Kagome depositó a ciegas los papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras Sesshomaru reposaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, acariciando con los pulgares la piel adyacente y la otra se apoyaba en el reposabrazos del sillón. La lengua de Sesshomaru ingresó en la boca de Kagome, y su orgullo se inflamó al sentir la respuesta de ella. Las manos de Kagome se aferraban a la camisa de Sesshomaru, dejando que bajo sus manos se sintieran los trabajados músculos de él. _Demonios_. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Lo maldijo mientras sentía los labios de él moverse sobre los suyos. La mano de Sesshomaru que se apoyaba en el sillón, se trasladó hasta la cintura de Kagome, acariciando la tela que se pegaba a su figura con ímpetu. Los suspiros de Kagome, que se perdían entre sus labios unidos, hicieron que Sesshomaru perdiera el control de sí mismo. Por un momento ella sintió la necesidad de detenerlo. Por un momento.

Con la mano apoyada en la cintura de Kagome, la levantó del sillón pegando sus cuerpos en un sólo movimiento. Kagome gimió ante el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de Sesshomaru, agarrándose de los antebrazos de él, mientras éste encaminaba sus labios a su cuello. Recorrió todo el níveo trayecto hasta el nacimiento de su clavícula. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, encontrando la cremallera del vestido, abriéndola con lentitud y dejando que el vestido cayera un poco por los brazos de Kagome. Los finos labios de Sesshomaru eran la misma gloria para su piel. Sintió sus labios en el comienzo de su escote, cuando él de pronto se detuvo y los labios de Kagome no pudieron retener la queja que nació en ellos.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada sin moverse, observándola con los ojos nublados por el deseo. Ella podía sentirlo a través de la ropa. Los labios de él tenían un rastro disparejo de labial alrededor, su respiración estaba tan agitada como la suya. Él aún la tenía entre sus brazos, acariciando su piel delicadamente con el pulgar. Kagome desvió la mirada sonrojada, tratando de recobrar la compostura. La verdad era que deseaba que él continuara. ¿Cómo pedírselo? El idiota era bueno en lo que hacía.

Pero ella seguía pensando que él era el _idiota mayor_.

Él la observó con los labios hinchados y rojos por el beso. _SU_ beso. El cabello de Kagome ahora estaba desordenado y parte de su torso expuesto ante él. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por reclamarla. – "Vibras…" – La escuchó decir en una voz demasiado ronca. La mente de Sesshomaru volvía a nublarse mientras levantaba la cabeza para tomar sus labios una vez más…

¡En verdad vibraba!

Sesshomaru sacó el celular del bolsillo de su camisa, contestando la llamada al ver el remitente, con una voz que aseguraba la muerte del interlocutor – sólo que se trataba de su padre –. Kagome aprovechó el momento para alejarse de él, pasando sus manos por su cabello, tratando de despejarse. Era imposible con él alrededor. Lo escuchó hablar mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. Realmente era todo un espectáculo ver a Sesshomaru mostrando tan poco control. Acomodó su vestido y con un poco de paciencia intentó abrochar de nuevo la espalda. En ese momento se sentía la persona más torpe del mundo. Soltó un suspiro lleno de enojo. Una vez más, Kagome Higurashi había cedido ante ese pedazo de hielo. Se sentía incómoda con eso.

No tenía una verdadera razón en ese momento.

Podía decirse que ella odiaba a Sesshomaru Taisho y cada vez que intentaban estar solos o hablar. Terminaban así: Respiraciones agitadas, labios hinchados y, ella, un desastre a medio desvestir.

- "Debemos volver." – Kagome asintió y siguió intentando subir la cremallera, bufando al no conseguirlo. Sesshomaru la volteó, dejando la espalda de Kagome expuesta ante él. Subió el cierre del vestido a una velocidad tal que ella sintió como cada diente iba haciendo click al subir. Pudo escuchar el sonido de la tela moviéndose y los dedos de Sesshomaru rozando la delicada tela. Cuando terminó, él se alejó siseando. – "_Maldita mujer…"_

- "¿Te han dicho que eres bipolar?"

- "¿Te han dicho que eres desesperante?" – Kagome comenzó a recoger los documentos, ordenándolos lo más posible.

- "Sí, Sesshomaru. Me has puesto al tanto de eso." – Ocultó su molestia alisando sin mucho cuidado su falda. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en una caja de terciopelo negro. Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie, levantando un poco de polvo en los dedos.

– "Kagome…" – Lo escuchó decir. ¿Qué tramaba ahora?

Su nombre seguía sonando increíblemente bien en sus labios.

- "¿Hm?" – Preguntó ella tomando la caja y observándola. – "De ahora en adelante, voy a _cortejarte_." – Tras decir eso, con el tono más aburrido de su repertorio, guardó bajo llave todos los papeles que no le servían y – tras tomar la caja que Kagome sostenía entre las manos y los papeles que debía llevar – salió de la habitación dejándola boquiabierta.

.

- "No, Sesshomaru. No pienso malgastar mi tiempo como la última vez." – Kagome colocó molesta la taza de café sobre el escritorio de Sesshomaru.

- "No está en discusión. Lo hablamos el día en que aceptaste trabajar para mí."

- "Trabajar CONTIGO, no para ti. Idiota." – Sus ojos azules fulguraban con determinación.

- "¿Así tratas a tus pretendientes?" – Ella abrió la boca sin saber que decir, al principio. Kagome decidió, entonces, que él estaba completamente loco o su sentido del humor había despertado - no de la mejor forma, claro-. Por supuesto, ella optó por lo primero. – "Estás loco."

- "Hn." - Replicó él, fastidiado.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos frente al vistoso escritorio, decidió volver al tema anterior y tras carraspear continuó hablando. – "El punto es… que no eres tú el que tiene que pasar cuatro malditas horas frente a un espejo mientras un hombre gesticuloso no deja de hacer peinados raros con tu cabello."

- "Puedo conseguirte a una mujer, si es lo que te molesta." – Los largos y finos dedos de Sesshomaru firmaban con agilidad papel tras papel. Se detenía cada tanto para revisar algunas líneas.

- "No, todo está bien con Jackotsu. El problema es mi trasero."

- "Puedo encargarme de eso también." – La sonrisa de lado y el brillo de sus ojos dorados hizo que Kagome retrocediera unos pasos. La tomó con la guardia baja. – "¡No! ¡Basta! De acuerdo… Iré al salón."

- "Perfecto. Byakko está en el estacionamiento. Te esperará y regresarás con él." – Kagome asintió y se retiró de la oficina. Sesshomaru no estaba actuando como él mismo. Se preguntó si se había pegado la cabeza con algo esta mañana al entrenar.

El intercomunicador sonó y Sesshomaru levantó el tubo.

- "Hazlo pasar." – Pronunció luego de un momento.

- "¡Sesshomaru! ¡Luces radiante esta tarde, amigo!" – Dijo un hombre de negros cabellos y ojos azules al entrar. – "Hoshi, deja las idioteces y ve al grano."

- "Tan ansioso como siempre, mi buen amigo." – El hombre tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a él y arrojó un folio sobre el escritorio. – "Vi salir a la hermana Higurashi. Vaya que está mejor que la mayor. Viste ese par de-"

- "No lo repetiré, Miroku." – Su tono de voz frío, causó escalofríos en el hombre. Era usual para Sesshomaru Taisho tener ganas de matar al abogado de la empresa, Miroku Hoshi. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tuvo que atajarse del asiento con la mayor de las discreciones para no destajar cada parte de su cuerpo.

- "D-De acuerdo…." – Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y continuó hablando. – "Esperarán a que Inuyasha se estabilice para traerlos de vuelta. Kikyo ya tiene el alta." – Sesshomaru asintió. – "Ella quiere hablar con Rin."

- "No veo porqué no pueda hacerlo."

- "De seguro la llamará esta noche." – Sesshomaru movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras terminaba de revisar los papeles. – "Mantenme informado."

- "Por supuesto, querido amigo." – La sonrisa de Miroku era de poco fiar, sin embargo Sesshomaru confiaba en el charlatán. – "Ahora, sobre el otro tema. Tu padre tiene negocios con esa empresa desde hace años, casi desde sus inicios."

- "¿Por qué no sabía de esto?"

- "Porque es una cuenta de poca importancia." – Dijo Miroku tomando los folios y volteando las páginas hasta llegar a una que presentaba una tabla. – "La empresa tenía buena producción hasta que empezó a endeudarse. Se recuperaron pero no volvió a igualarla. Tu padre no ha querido quitarle el apoyo, por lo que seguimos haciendo pequeños negocios con ellos."

- "¿Qué sabes de este hombre?"

- "¿Muso Higurashi?" – Sesshomaru asintió observando la fotografía del hombre en una de las fichas. – "Es el medio hermano del padre de Kagome y Kikyo. Tu padre no confió mucho en él, pero ha realizado un buen trabajo con la empresa. No tiene esposa ni hijos. Tampoco se lo ubica con facilidad. Pero estoy al tanto de que el templo de los Higurashi se mantiene con lo que les corresponde de las ganancias."

- "Muy bien. Ahora lárgate."

- "¡Será un placer! Me llevaré a tu asistente. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sin ella? Por supuesto que puedes. Nos vemos esta noche." – Dijo Miroku caminando con prisa hacia la salida. Le guiñó el ojo y luego salió. Tras cerrar las puertas soltó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Estaba seguro de que si Sesshomaru poseyera garras o veneno, no habría salido vivo de esa oficina.

Observó a la castaña que lo miraba furtivamente y se acercó hasta ella dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- "Mi bella Sango, ¿estás lista?" – Ella asintió abrazándose a él con cautela. – "Sí, podemos irnos. Aleja tu mano de ahí, Miroku." – Advirtió separándose de él.

- "¡Consíganse un cuarto!" – Se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo enfurecer a Sango. – "¡Y tú un nuevo trabajo, pelmazo!" – Fue la amable respuesta que consiguió de ella. No había dudas de porqué había permanecido tantos años al servicio del Lord.

.

Los haces de color naranja teñían el horizonte volviéndolo una fotografía en sepia. Sesshomaru estaba parado frente a unos de los grandes ventanales de la sala de estar. Escuchó los pasos bajar por la escalera, el ruido de tacones lo hizo girarse, encontrando frente a él a una graciosa e irritada Kagome.

- "Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo esperas que camine con esto toda la noche?" – Las manos de Kagome se abrieron apuntando hacia la falda del vestido verde esmeralda que contrastaba divinamente con su pálido tono de piel. La tela de éste se pegaba a sus piernas enmarcando su silueta de reloj de arena – su cintura lucía más estrecha y sus caderas parecían más voluminosas –, la falda se abría por encima de la rodilla y bajaban hasta rozar el suelo con gracia. Sin embargo, era todo un dilema existencial caminar con semejante traje. Sesshomaru casi sonrió. Ella se veía hermosa.

Y molesta.

Su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente, con algunos mechones cayendo por encima de su hombro y enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban delicadamente maquillados al igual que sus labios y mejillas. Llevaba puestos unos aretes que él había comprado, eran de cristal blanco y le daban sofisticación a su apariencia. Sin embargo, no brillaban tanto como lo haría un diamante.

- "Lo superarás." – Dijo con tono neutro mientras se giraba para recoger algo de la mesa ratona. Kagome tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con su corbata. ¿Hablaba enserio?

- "¡Deberías probártelo! ¡Te quedará fantástico!" – Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo ante el sarcasmo, pero de igual manera le entregó la caja negra. – "¿Qué es?" – Preguntó.

- "Quiero que lo uses esta noche." – Los ojos azules de Kagome recorrieron la superficie de la caja con detenimiento. ¿Era la misma que había visto en la cabaña de su madre? No era posible. La abrió con cuidado y tuvo que retroceder un paso ante lo que vio. Una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y esmeraldas centelleaba bajo las luces blancasde la sala. – "¿Perdiste la cabeza?"

- "Es probable." – Sesshomaru tomó la gargantilla y se colocó detrás de Kagome. Acercándose lo más posible a modo de que ella sintiera cada musculo de su cuerpo. _Maldito_. La gargantilla se posó sobre su cuello pesadamente. ¿Cómo hacían las mujeres de alta sociedad para llevar ese tipo de joyas y no perder el cuello? Probablemente esta noche lo descubriría.

Las manos de él recorrieron sus hombros desnudos y se deslizaron hasta sus brazos. Lo sintió aspirar profundamente, antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

El recorrido hasta lo que era la mansión de Onigumo Nisegi, fue silencioso. ¿Por qué dejaba que _él_ la besara? ¿Por qué _él_ la besaba? Lo miró de reojo, expectante, buscando un error en su inexpresivo rostro. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. El Lord Sesshomaru parecía tranquilo. Su entrecejo estaba relajado. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

¿Podía confiar en él?

No tenía respuesta para eso.

Cuando llegaron, un gran despliegue de limosinas y fotógrafos adornaba la entrada principal. La mansión no era tan grande como la de los Taisho, pero no por eso dejaba de lucir como un palacio para los ojos de Kagome. Suspiró con cansancio y dejó que Sesshomaru la escoltara fuera de la limosina.

Definitivamente ese vestido había sido la peor elección de todas.

Kagome tomó el borde de su vestido con delicadeza, tratando de no tropezar, mientras subían las escaleras hasta la entrada principal. Allí lo vieron. Onigumo Nisegi sonriendo al verlos llegar.

La piel de Kagome se erizó. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y agachó la cabeza con discreción.

- "No te separes de mí, Kagome." – Ella asintió y rodeó el brazo que Sesshomaru le ofrecía.

Ella sintió tanto asco cuando Onigumo besó su mano en un gesto de caballerosidad, que deseaba arrancarse la piel. Aquel hombre provocaba tanta desconfianza que empezó a cuestionarse si era buena idea estar en ese lugar. Estaban en medio de un gran salón lleno de personas, cuando Kagome levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Sesshomaru estudiando el lugar con detenimiento. En ese momento lo vio fruncir el ceño, mientras una mujer caminaba hacia ellos.

Los negros cabellos de la mujer estaban recogidos en un moño desprolijo mientras sus curvas se exponían ante ellos debajo de un muy ajustado vestido rojo. Su blanca pierna derecha se dejaba ver bajo un tajo que llegaba hasta la parte superior de su muslo. Por un momento, se sintió muy insegura comparándose con esa mujer. Más aún, cuando sus ojos rojizos tenían como objetivo a su acompañante.

- "¿La conoces?" – Preguntó Kagome.

- "Kagura…" – Le escuchó decir a Sesshomaru en voz baja.

Y en el momento en que ella se acercó a él, intentando robarle un beso de los labios – el que Sesshomaru ágilmente desvió –, Kagome se sintió muy pequeña al lado de los dos.

* * *

_Muy bien, sres y sras... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara. Las cosas se me salieron de las manos, no podía dejar de tipear. Por lo que dividí este capítulo en dos. Aunque todavía no estoy muy segura con todos los hechos... Muchas cosas para un solo día, ¿no? Tomenlo como un pequeño obsequio pre-obsequio de navidad. Tengo un pequeño extra que estaré publicando antes o después de las doce. Otro pequeño corte en la continuacion de la historia._

_Ahora, respecto a sus comentarios:  
_

_1) Sí, Kagome es dueña de la cafetería. Cosa que será explicada más adelante junto con todas las chácharas de por quué trabaja como mesera y por qué no quiere que nadie sepa.  
_

_2) Por favor, si dudan de algo o encuentran errores o cosas sin aclarar, por favor no duden en preguntar o decirlo! Por reviews, por twitter o por email (tienen los datos en mi perfil de Fanfiction)  
_

_3) De nuevo, ¡Mil gracias por todo el apoyo! Me encanta leerlos y verqué tipo de reacciones les provoca.  
_

_4) Sesshomaru... Sessho... Sessh.. Admitámoslo... Él es así de crudo y elitista en el anime... Yo intento no salirme mucho del personaje... Espero no estarme saliendo mucho. En este capítulo sí siento haberme salido... pero lo pongo así... ¿queé pasa cuando el controlfreak, elitista y frío Sesshomaru se encuentra dominado por sus propios impulsos hacia una mujer de clase media, a la que lo que menos le importa es ser parte de ese mundo? Una mujer a la que "odia" desde hace años, a quien ni siquiera puede escuchar...  
_

_Diganme lo que piensan! Tienen todos los medios para contactarme! Y yo siempre estoy ansiosa por leerlos!  
_

_No se olviden dejar un review (?)  
_

_Espero que pasen una muy buena Noche Buena (Valga la redundancia) rodeados de aquellos a quienes aman. Sea cual sea su creencia religiosa, la familia es algo muy importante y cualquier excusa es válida para disfrutar una noche con ellos.  
_

_Nos estamos leyendo en unas horas!  
_

_Muchos besos!  
_

_*Editado: Tras volver a leer este capitulo varias veces y leer algunos de sus reviews... Me pareció que no tenía mucho sentido lo de pareja... Quizás se malinterpretó... Busqué mucho la "palabra" para lo que quería dar a entender.. y la que mejor encajó fue "cortejar". I know... muy a la antigua..  
_


	11. Extra La primera Navidad de Rin

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

_*Este capítulo es un extra ñavideño_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI **

**[Extra]: La primera navidad de Rin**

Él la observó bajando de su automóvil de segunda mano, frotándose las manos enguantadas debido al frío invernal que los rodeaba. Las doradas orbes siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, primero moviéndose de un lado al otro junto al lado del conductor, pateando un poco de nieve en el camino, y al siguiente minuto la observaba con las manos apretando su cabeza en desesperación. Vio sus labios moviéndose, hablándose a sí misma. Él frunció el entrecejo.

¿Por fin enloqueció?

Cuando finalmente la joven de cabellos azabaches – ocultos en ese momento por una extraña y colorida gorra – golpeó el aire con una mano empuñada, lo confirmó. Tras su pequeño espectáculo, Kagome se decidió a entrar a la casa. Con pasos resueltos y firmes, comenzó a avanzar por el pavimentado camino que llevaba a la casa. _Ella_ no lo vio venir. _Él_ escupió su café sobre el volante.

- "¡Auch!" – Dijo Kagome tirada en el congelado y resbaladizo pavimento. Este definitivamente NO era su día. Intentando levantarse, volvió a caer de bruces. Esta vez él estaba molesto. Tan molesto que bajó de su automóvil, botando el vaso de café desechable en un basurero cercano, y caminando hacia ella con una mirada tan glacial que Kagome lo podría confundir con el Grinch. – "Grandioso." – Murmuró ella cuando vio a Sesshomaru acercarse. Parecía estreñido y… mojado. Él se detuvo junto a ella, girando levemente la cabeza para mirarla desde arriba, le dedicó una fría mirada y retomó su camino hacia la casa. Kagome frunció el ceño e infló los cachetes, insultada. ¿No pensaba ayudarla? No. Por supuesto que no. El ser superior que era Sesshomaru Taisho no se rebajaría a ayudar a una simple mortal a levantarse del hielo.

Pedazo de idiota engreído y desconsiderado.

Observó el montículo de hielo que estaba a un lado del camino y sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión. Esta vez _él_ no lo vio venir. Y _ella_ agradeció las clases de arquería. Su puntería era fenomenal y la bola de nieve dio justo en el blanco.

Pagaría una fortuna – si la tuviera – para ver la expresión que debía estar plasmada en el rostro de su _adorado_ concuñado. Sesshomaru sintió la bola de nieve resbalar por su platinado cabello. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer? _Ella_ era la culpable de que su automóvil y él estuvieran cubiertos de café. ¡Y no le bastó a la insufrible humana! No. _Ella _tenía que lanzarle una sucia bola de nieve.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa mujer?

Era simplemente patética.

Y lo lamentaría.

- "¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? Luces un poco mojado." – _"Amargado, chupa-clavos, petulante, narcisista, ególatra, idiota, imbécil, estúpido…"_ Su mente iba enlistando cada una de sus características aleatoriamente – sin importar si eran sinónimos –, mientras terminaba de quitarse la nieve de la ropa.

- "¿Perdiste la cabeza al caer, estúpida?" – Kagome sintió como una corriente de aire fría se filtraba por sus ropas hasta llegar a su espina. Se sacudió rápidamente la sensación y avanzó hasta llegar a su lado. Ella suspiró mientras él la observaba de reojo. Caminaban juntos al mismo ritmo lento y acompasado. – "Imbécil."

- "Toda una dama." – El tono de sarcasmo era notorio. Sesshomaru no pensaba gastar una palabra más.

- "Idiota." – Dijo ella en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Kagome tenía miedo. Se había rehusado terminantemente a asistir a las últimas reuniones familiares. Y ahora sencillamente se veía obligada por los continuos sermones de su madre. – "¿Tú… ya la viste?"

- "Hn." – Fue su escueta respuesta mientras su cabeza negaba casi imperceptiblemente. La verdad Sesshomaru no había tenido interés en el tema. Observó a la ruidosa mujer que caminaba a su lado. La cual en ese momento no estaba realmente _tan_ ruidosa. Podía ver desde lo alto el ligero tic de sus manos, enrollando con insistencia un mechón azabache. El aire que rodeaba a la mujer, no era el de siempre. ¡No es que él se fijara mucho en ella! Pero, él sabía a qué se debía. Kagome bufó.

No quería entrar a la casa.

Estuvo a un segundo de retroceder, cuando sintió mano enguantada mano de Sesshomaru alrededor de su antebrazo. Él la arrastró hasta la puerta de entrada. ¿Era esa su maldita venganza? Kagome intentó zafarse del agarre cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista el lobby. Toga estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, observándolos con una ceja levantada. Pinchando la mano que la apresaba, Kagome se liberó mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- "¡Mira que nos trajo la nieve!" – Dijo Toga abriendo los brazos para recibir a Kagome. – "No debes hacernos eso niña, desaparecerte tanto tiempo."

- "Es un gusto verlo, Toga." – Kagome lo saludó con un corto y paternal abrazo.

- "El gusto es mío, niña." – Dijo dando palmaditas a Kagome en la cabeza. Sesshomaru intentó no voltear los ojos. – "Y mira quien viene contigo."

- "Padre." – Sesshomaru lo observó cambiar su expresión. _Diversión_. Estaba escrito en los sabios ojos ámbar. Maldijo mentalmente a la mujer que ahora sonreía victoriosa. – "¿Te caíste en un charco?" – Toga, acostumbrado al malhumor de su primogénito, reprimió las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Su cachorro parecía justamente eso, un cachorro mojado, abandonado y hambriento en medio del camino. Quizás exageraba.

- "Me crucé con una rata." – Sesshomaru desvió sus ojos dorados hasta los azules de ella, quien cambió su expresión en un milisegundo. Se había ofendido. – "Bueno, bueno, son cosas que pasan. Vamos, chicos, entren. Los estábamos esperando." – Dijo Toga abriendo paso para que entraran. Pero hubo un problema, Sesshomaru y Kagome no podían pasar al mismo tiempo por el umbral de la puerta sin trabarse. Toga suspiró cansinamente. – "¡Isayoi, los chicos llegaron!" – Gritó ingresando al interior de la casa, dejando que su hijo y la joven que quería como tal, terminaran por decidir quién pasaba primero. Una muy sabia huída.

- "Los caballos primero." – Dijo la muchacha con un tono burlón. Sesshomaru le tomó la palabra y entró en la casa. – "Madura." – Recomendó Sesshomaru perdiéndose por el pasillo. Kagome bufó y rodó los ojos. _"Como si él fuera taaaan maduro…"_

Cuando quedó sola, tuvo la ferviente necesidad de salir corriendo. Viéndose sola en el pórtico, salir corriendo hasta su auto y largarse de ese lugar no le parecía tan descabellado como entrar a la casa. _"No, no. Kagome, ya lo superaste. Tienes que entrar."_ – Se dijo a sí misma mientras arrastraba los pies al interior.

El ambiente en la sala familiar, era precisamente eso. _Familiar_. Estúpidamente familiar.

¿Era eso a lo que llamaban _cliché_ lo que se olía?

Todos sentados alrededor de la chimenea. El árbol decorado a un lado de la habitación. Y el aroma de comida recién preparada inundando sus sentidos. Todos hablaban animadamente, mientras Kikyo mecía con delicadeza a un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas de color rosa. Tras una mirada rápida a la habitación, notó que Sesshomaru no estaba allí. _"Mejor." _Kagome tragó saliva y con los ojos cristalizados, entró a formar parte de la fotografía familiar. Saludó a todos los presentes, otorgando abrazos largos a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hermano menor.

Respiró profundo y se acercó con cautela a Kikyo, que le sonreía alegremente. Había extrañado tanto a su hermana. Sin embargo, en el fondo Kikyo entendía el porqué de su distanciamiento. Ella no podía reprocharle nada a Kagome. _Nada_. Sentir los brazos de su hermana rodearle con cariño y aprecio, inundó sus marrones ojos con lágrimas. Kikyo levantó el bulto que traía entre los brazos, descubriendo el rostro de su pequeña hija. Rin.

Kagome olvidó todo lo demás al ver los pequeños ojos de su sobrina. Sonriéndole como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No había nada más que decir. El odio que sintió cuando la noticia del embarazo pululó por no sólo la familia sino la prensa también, desapareció en ese instante.

- "Es hermosa, Kikyo." – Amó a Rin desde el momento en que la vio jugar con sus pequeños mitones. Era un encanto.

- "Lo es." – Kikyo no pudo reprimir un sollozo, el cual fue acallado por el cálido abrazo de Kagome.

- "Es muy rosada." – Se escuchó decir a Souta.

- "Es normal que tenga ese color, no tiene más de un mes." – Sonomi habló con tranquilidad, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- "Feh, es perfecta. ¡Tonterías!" – Dijo un orgulloso Inuyasha ingresando en la habitación. Sus ojos se desviaron con temor hacia Kagome, la cual estaba entretenida acariciando una de las diminutas manos de Rin.

- "¿Seguro que es hija tuya?" – Ese hombre, tan callado y solitario, tenía una boca que sólo se abría para soltar insultos y veneno. Toga lo reprendió con la mirada. – "Ya quisieras tener tú una hija como la mía." – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos al ver llegar a su hermano vistiendo una de sus camisas. La cual le quedaba bastante ajustada.

Kagome le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kikyo, señalando a Sesshomaru. La mayor de las hermanas sonrió y caminó hasta Sesshomaru para mostrarle a la pequeña. Sesshomaru la observó con recelo. Pero, luego de unos momentos, asintió levemente con la cabeza. _Aceptación_. Rin era bienvenida en la familia Taisho. Sin embargo, no poseía las características de ellos. Los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado no formaban parte de la anatomía de la inocente criatura.

Isayoi se acercó a Kagome, ofreciéndole una humeante taza de chocolate. Kagome lo agradeció y bebió un sorbo con cuidado. Su cuerpo entero clamaba por el calor de dicha bebida. Rin era el bebé más hermoso – y rosado – de la tierra. Los sentimientos de lo que pudo suceder por un minuto nublaron su juicio. Pero el amor que empezaba a sentir por la pequeña, los disiparon con gran rapidez.

¿Cómo era posible que una cosita tan pequeña – y rosada – pudiera limpiar el odio y rencor que sentía?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos dorados la seguían, mirando y analizado todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Desde la pequeña mueca de dolor al beber la bebida caliente, hasta la sonrisa que surcó sus labios al observar a Buyo – el gato gordo de la familia Higurashi – pelear con una de las bolas navideñas.

¿Qué hacía a esa insoportable mujer tan llamativa?

Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de descubrirlo.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su cuero cabelludo, cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con su preciosa sobrina jugando con un mechón plateado. Sesshomaru decidió que sólo por esa ocasión… Y sólo porque era navidad… Rin podía jugar con sus cabellos.

* * *

_Lo prometí y tenía que cumplirlo. Así que acá esta el pequeño capitulo extra, en honor a esta fecha que tanto taaaanto amo. Primero que nada espero que pasaran una muy muy buena navidad con sus familias y seres queridos. Particularmente la pasé mucho mejor que en años pasados, a pesar de que ciertas personas ya no están aquí su recuerdo fue más una gota de alegría que de tristeza._

_De verdad muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos! Me emocionó mucho leer nicks nuevos y también un lindo comentario de Audris (no sé cual será tu nick aquí) en el twitter.. Y cuando digo que me emociona mucho leer cosas departe de ustedes... me refiero a que reboto por todo el cuarto. _

_Con respecto a los reviews:_

_1) : Muchisimas gracias por tu apreciación! Y no ofendes a nadie...! Inuyasha dejó a Kagome mil veces, yo también lo odié entonces... pero al final siempre volvían a ser cercanos (era doloroso para Kagome) pero no era una ruptura completa. Kagome decidió permanecer a su lado sabiendo de su amor hacia Kikyo.  
_

_2) Lexy of Night: Es un pequeño dato que pasa desapercibido en el capitulo extra "Prada para el desayuno". Sería mucho más sexy así, destajando todo... asesino y todo.. :( hehe -miradas raras- ok no  
_

_4) sayuri1707: Muso Higurashi, hermano del padre de kagome (Osea, tío de Kagome) es el hombre que quedó a cargo de la empresa del padre de Kagome cuando él murió. Y en el próximo capitulo responderé tus demás preguntas ;)  
_

_5) Dear Vampirestar: Me emociona tu emoción e inspira a mi musa, como siempre! Con respecto a Kagome, ella está completamente encadenada por el miedo al rechazo y a que él sólo esté jugando. Cosa que el Lord Sesshomaru no tiene problemas en hacer saber. Pero pronto puede haber una pequeña sorpresa ;)  
_

_Sí, lo hice de nuevo... Mi comentario es más largo que el capitulo en sí. Pero tenia tiempo de responderles de a uno y queria hacerlo asi que lo hice. Espero aclarar algunas dudas. COmo siempre les agradezco mil veces por su apoyo! Por favor, no duden en dejarme saber qué piensan o qué no entienden.. todo lo demás! Las estoy leyendo siempre..  
_

_Nos estaremos leyendo antes de Año nuevo... cof cof si doblan la cantidad de cof cof reviews cof cof por los dos caps seguidos (?) cof cof -no pide nada la loca esta (?)-  
_

_Feliz navidad!  
_

_A._

_ alleruFF_

_alleruff hotmail . com  
_


	12. 09 Emociones Parte II

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

_* Recomiendo que relean el capitulo "Emociones Parte I", el cual tuvo unos ligeros cambios a la version original.  
_

_* Segunda parte de "Emociones"  
_

_* Reeditado!_

* * *

**129 DÍAS JUNTO A TI**

**Día 27: Emociones. Parte II**

- "¡No!" – El grito de la mujer recorrió las silenciosas salas del hospital. – "¡Necesito verlo, mamá!" – La voz de Kikyo se rompió entre llantos. – "¡Necesito saber que él está bien!" – Sonomi abrazó con fuerza a su hija, haciendo que sus brazos hicieran las veces de una soga. Recibió las lágrimas de su hija, paciente y comprensiva. – "P-Pero yo quiero verlo… mamá… Y-Yo necesito verlo… Inuyasha…" – Kikyo se abrazó a su madre y lloró. Sus heridas ahora podían empezar a sanar.

Era de ya de madrugada en Córcega cuando Koga cruzó el umbral de la sala de espera. Su sonrisa de lado la consoló y dejó que su corazón volviera a palpitar. – "Creo que deberías ir a ver al cara de lodo." – Dijo con sus ojos azul cielo resplandeciendo con diversión. – "Está por asesinar a uno de los médicos." – La pálida mujer, con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y pequeñas magulladuras en proceso de cicatrización, se levantó de la silla presurosa. Entre sus manos, tomó las de Koga y tras agradecerle un millón de veces, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su esposo.

Y Koga no bromeaba al decir que Inuyasha estaba a punto de matar a uno de sus médicos. En efecto, él lo estaba intentando. La futura madre sintió su fina ceja cosquilleando. ¿Ella pensaba entrar a esa habitación para bajar a su marido de la cama y sacarle el tonto tenedor de la mano? Oh, por supuesto que lo haría… Y después de besarlo, se aseguraría de golpearlo justo en medio de esa hermosa y descerebrada cabeza. Inuyasha, por su parte, al notar la presencia de su esposa en el marco de la puerta, bajó el tenedor y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego cerrarlos, cruzarse de brazos – con el tenedor aún en la mano – y hacer un pequeño puchero. – "Feh, ellos no me dejaban ir a verte."

Los sentimientos se mezclaron y arremolinaron en medio del pecho de Kikyo. Sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas dejaron escapar algunas mientras caminaba con prisa hacia la cama e Inuyasha bajaba de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. – "Estas vivo…" – Susurró ella con la voz rota. – "He, las dos mujeres de mi vida no se van a deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente." – Inuyasha la observó con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras removía con las manos – ahora limpias y callosas – las gotas saladas que rodaban por las mejillas de Kikyo. – "Así que… ¿tendremos un nuevo cachorro?" – Kikyo asintió una tímida y cálida sonrisa en los labios. – "¡Ha! ¡Vaya que mis _amigos_ son geniales! ¡Y ustedes que miran!"

- "Necesitamos revisarlo, Sr. Taisho." – Dijo una de las médicas con el ceño fruncido. – "¡Feh, estoy perfectamente bien!"

- "_Cariño_…" – ¡Ella uso _ese_ tono! Tragó saliva mientras observaba los ojos de su mujer relumbrando con determinación. Él estaba en problemas, sin dudas.

.

La respiración de Kagome se detuvo. Los labios de Kagura y Sesshomaru estuvieron a punto de unirse frente a sus ojos azules, ahora molestos y humedecidos. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Retrocedió al ver como Sesshomaru se apartaba velozmente de la mujer. Sabía que _él_ estaba furioso por la manera en que sus ojos se volvían tan fríos que podía imaginar el vaho brotando de ellos al contacto con el aire. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? _"Soy una tonta..." _Y sus pies volvieron a tocar el fondo del pozo que comenzaba a hundirse.

Kagura frunció el ceño al verlo apartarse y dejó que sus ojos rojizos recorrieran la pequeña forma de Kagome de arriba abajo, con una mueca de desprecio formulada en sus labios. Instintivamente, Sesshomaru cerró distancias con Kagome, dejando que la exquisita tela de su traje rozara la piel descubierta del brazo femenino. En un gesto tanto posesivo como atenuante – para la angustia que provenía de ella – deslizó su mano hasta su cintura, presionándola levemente. Kagome se tensó entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru lo notó.

Kagome se sintió reducida frente a Kagura, cuya mirada se posaba pesadamente sobre ella, mientras el agarre de Sesshomaru quemaba la piel bajo la tela. Deseaba arrancar todos y cada uno de sus dedos y arrojarlos a la mujer frente a ella.

- "¿No nos vas a presentar?" – Él observó de reojo a Kagome, que hacía de todo menos mirar hacia ellos. Ante la tardanza del _Lord_, Kagura extendió la arreglada mano libre a Kagome. – "Kagura Shikabane, mano derecha de Onigumo Nisegi." – La azabache observó la mano con reticencia, haciéndola pronto encontrar con la suya en un apretón tímido. – "Kagome Higurashi."

- "Oh, sí. ¿La de RRHH? Vaya, Sesshomaru. Pensé que tenías una política con tus emplead-"

- "Buenas noches, hermosas damas." – La mirada de Sesshomaru lo congeló por un instante, hasta que éste poco a poco consiguió calmar sus instintos – los que le rogaban arrancar el cuello de _esa_ mujer –. Definitivamente, era una idea que él y Kagome compartían. – "Para ti también, mi buen amigo." – Dijo reparando en los fastidiados ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada.

- "Buenas noches, Miroku." – Dijo Kagome reponiéndose y ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa. – "¿Sango vino contigo?" – Preguntó apresuradamente, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. – "Está en la entrada, lidiando con la prensa." – Respondió y movió la cabeza hacia Sesshomaru. – "Infórmales que mañana podrán preguntar lo que gusten en una conferencia de prensa a las 10 am." – Dijo éste en un tono monótono mirando a Kagome. – "¿Conferencia de prensa? Pe-"

- "Haz lo que digo." – Kagome bufó antes de asentir y alegarse presurosa, soltándose de su agarre.

Kagura sonrió, llevando distraídamente la copa a sus labios, bebiendo del dorado líquido sin dejar de observar a Sesshomaru. Miroku siguió a Kagome y Sesshomaru aprovechó la relativa privacidad para llevar sus manos hasta el cuello de la mujer, en lo que parecería una sexual caricia. – "Mantente alejada de mis asuntos Kagura. O me encargaré personalmente de que no te acerques a ellos." – Los ojos rojos lo miraban con astucia y desagrado, ¿se atrevía él a amenazarla? Tan pronto como sus manos dejaron su cuello, sintió la corriente que le quitaba el aire desaparecer, mientras Sesshomaru se internaba en los polutos rincones de la mansión.

Un ligero suspiro abandonó los labios de Kagome, mientras se acercaba a un tumulto de periodistas que rodeaban a la joven asistente. Alzando la barbilla, se acercó con la mayor rapidez que el estúpido vestido le permitía. Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sango, les habló con suavidad a los periodistas. – "Estoy segura que sus preguntas pueden aguardar a la conferencia de prensa que el Sr. Taisho dará mañana a las 10am." – Su tono conciliador consiguió acallar las preguntas. – "Sango, te estás perdiendo de una gran velada." – Dijo ofreciéndole a su amiga una copa. – "Con su permiso, señores." – Los periodistas comenzaron a anotar, llamar y preguntar. Pero Sango y Kagome lograron encontrarse con Miroku en el lobby exitosamente.

¿Cómo se habían acercado tanto esos molestos periodistas?

- "¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" – Preguntó Kagome mientras Sango le agradecía en silencio y tocaba la manga de Miroku, con confianza. – "Es por Inuyasha, la prensa local info-"

- "¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha?" – Los ojos azules de Kagome se inundaron. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no había mencionado nada?

- "Lo encontraron hoy… ¿Sesshomaru no te lo dijo?" – Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba con la mirada al _Lord_. – "Él está estable, pero lo dejaran en observación un par de días antes de darle el alta. Supongo que la conferencia de prensa es para comunicarlo." – Sango suspiró y observó el nerviosismo creciendo en la azabache. – "Pensé que lo sabías, Kagome. Discúlpame."

- "No te preocupes. Ese pedazo de idiota me va a escuchar."

- "¡No, Kagome! ¡Esper-!" – Una alarmada Sango trató de detener a Kagome, que ahora caminaba graciosa y presurosamente hacia Sesshomaru. Suspiró._ "Parezco un pingüino caminando con esto…"_ Se dijo Kagome mientras trataba de dar grandes pasos, que le eran restringidos por la falda. – "Tú tendrás que lidiar con él después." – Sango dirigió su dedo acusador hacia Miroku, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

Kagome buscaba a Sesshomaru entre la multitud. Elegantes vestidos y trajes ululaban al moverse con la más primorosa suavidad. Ella observó a lo lejos a Sesshomaru, hablando con un par de hombres. No era momento para acercarse. Los ojos dorados de él se posaron sobre los suyos enigmáticos. ¿Por qué no podía leerlo esta vez? Kagome dio un paso atrás cuando sintió de lleno la dureza de un cuerpo contra su espalda. Grandes y rasposas manos se posaron sobre sus antebrazos, atajándola. Se giró lentamente, zafándose del agarre y mirando al hombre de cabellos negros frente a ella. Kagome movió la boca pidiendo disculpas cuando el hombre tomó una de sus manos y llevó sus labios hasta sus nudillos, depositando un imperceptible beso en ellos. – "La culpa es mía. ¿Con quién tengo el placer?"

- "K-Kagome Higuras-shi." – Dijo ella retirando lentamente su mano. Las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta bajo la intensa mirada violeta. - "Mi nombre es Naraku Nisegi." – Kagome retrocedió al escuchar el apellido. ¿Era familiar de _ese_ hombre? – "Es un placer." – Continuó Naraku, llevando una de sus manos a la espalda. – "¿Disfruta de la fiesta, Srta. Higur-?"

- "Kagome." – Dijo cortante. – "Sólo Kagome, por favor." – Naraku sonrió. – "Kagome, ¿disfrutas de la fiesta? – Se corrigió.

- "Es una hermosa recepción." – ¿Dónde se había metido Sesshomaru? – "¿Tienes algún parentesco con Onigumo Nisegi?" – Pregunto finalmente.

- "Es mi padre. ¿Se conocen?"

- "No he tenido el placer." – Su tono de voz ocultó su sarcasmo. Había visto al hombre sólo una vez, y fue suficiente para llenar su espina de escalofríos. Desvió sus ojos hasta un mozo que pasó junto a ellos y Naraku le hizo señas para darle una copa a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante. Kagome aceptó la copa y la elevó un poco hacia él, a modo de brindis, antes de beber un sorbo. Alcohol era lo que necesitaba su sangre… _quizás_. – "Entonces me encantaría presentarlos. ¿Te complacería bailar conmigo la primera pieza?"

- "¿Eh? Y-Yo…"

- "Aquí estás, _querida_." – Kagome frunció el ceño antes de voltearse y encontrar a Sesshomaru. Sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo cual oro fundido y su voz congelando el ambiente como nitrógeno líquido. ¿Estaba molesto? Oh… ¿Y ahora qué había hecho para ganarse la mirada del desprecio 2013?

Por supuesto que él estaba molesto. Sus labios fruncidos y las yemas de sus dedos casi blancas por la presión en la pobre copa. Kagome podría jurar que el cristal tarde o temprano sucumbiría y se caería en pedazos. Pero si él estaba molesto, ella lo estaba mucho más. – "Pensé que estabas _ocupado_." – Dijo ella llevando su copa nuevamente a los labios. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. – "Sesshomaru, ¿conoces al Sr. Naraku?" – El hombre de cabellos encrespados y negros sonrió de lado. – "¿Sesshomaru Taisho? No sabía que la dama estaba tan bien acompañada."

- "Lo está."

- "Muy bien." – Dijo asintiendo. – "De verdad sería un honor para mí que conocieras a mi padre, _Kagome_." – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. ¿Kagome? ¿La conocía? – "E-El honor será mío." – Naraku asintió – una vez más – y se despidió de ellos con una ligera reverencia. – "¿Lo conoces?"

- "No, acabo de… ¡No me vengas con eso!" – Sus ojos brillaron con enojo. – "¿Por qué no me dijiste que encontraron a Inuyasha?"

- "¿Te importa?" – Preguntó él con hiel en la voz. – "¡Por supuesto que me importa!" – Replicó. – "Sesshomaru, estuvimos juntos… todo el _maldito_ día. ¿En algún momento se te ocurrió informarme de ese pequeño detalle?" – Al ver la mirada sin emoción alguna en él, lo supo. – "Correcto." – Empinó la copa, bebiendo de ella con la intención de vaciarlo. Pero la fría mano de Sesshomaru se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndola. El contacto de su piel contra la propia hizo temblar sus rodillas. Su toque firme y comandante. ¡Oh, era un imbécil! Su elegante y maquillada ceja se elevó inquisitivamente.

- "No deberías beber de más." – Más que un consejo, fue una orden. – "Creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir cuándo estoy bebiendo _de más_." – Esa conversación se le hacía muy conocida a Sesshomaru. – "Hn."

- "Parecías muy entretenida conversando con Naraku." – La mano de Sesshomaru le quitó la copa con ridícula suavidad de los dedos, dejándola en una mesa cercana. La respiración de Kagome se detuvo mientras él se agachaba para hablarle al oído. – "Conocerás a su padre y luego ¿qué? ¿Te acostarás con él?"

- "¡¿Disculpa?!" – Giró el rostro encontrando los fríos ojos dorados resplandeciendo en rabia. – "¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! ¡Hace menos de una hora eras tú el que estaba a punto de besar a Kagura…!" – "_…después de todo lo que dijiste en la tarde…"_ Su interior se rompió. El agridulce tono de su voz se pegó a las orejas de Sesshomaru, haciéndole sentir un molestoso ardor en medio del pecho. – "Te equivocas." – La fuerte mano de Sesshomaru rodeó la muñeca de Kagome. Sus finos y largos dedos funcionando como grillete.

- "¿Entonces debo suponer que saludas a todas las mujeres con la misma familiaridad?" - Las palabras salieron afiladas de su lengua. La amargura en cada una de sus palabras. - "¿O es que acaso a ella también la _cortejas_?

- "¿Es esa la opinión que tienes de mí?" – Sesshomaru preguntó como si se tratara del clima. – "Por supuesto." – Respondió ella casi con obviedad y él aumentó la presión de su agarre. – "Me estás lastimando, Sess-"

- "No bailarás con Naraku, _Kagome_." – Los ojos dorados fundidos en un mar de obstinación y frialdad penetraban en los ojos azules, evaporando el océano con cada pestañeo. Su voz salió como cizaña, recordando la familiaridad con la que Naraku se había referido a ella. – "Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer… ¡¿Quién te crees?!" – Inquirió ella soltándose con un movimiento rápido. – "¿Debo entender entonces que eso es lo que quieres?" – Sesshomaru movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba el hombre al lado de su padre y junto a Kagura. Sus plateados cabellos moviéndose tras sus movimientos. – "_Sí_, Sesshomaru. Quizás eso es lo que quiero." – Aún con los tacones puestos, tenía que elevar la cabeza para observar al estoico hombre que tenía delante.

- "Haz lo que te plazca." – Sin decir más, Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

- "Idiota…"

Kagome quería llorar, con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba molesta por lo idiota que _él _podía ser. Molesta con _ella_ misma por querer correr detrás de él y evitar que vaya con esa… _mujer_. ¡Definitivamente _ella_ _no_ haría eso! ¿En qué momento su mundo empezó a gravitar alrededor de ese pedazo de hielo espacial? _"No, no. Kagome…"_ Habló para sus adentros mientras la repentina tristeza se volvía furia. No podía creer que por un momento pensó que él era honesto con lo que decía. ¡Cortejarla! Seamos sinceros: ¡Kagura lo besó frente a ella…! O al menos lo intentó… ¿Necesitaba más pruebas? _"¿Honor?"_ Kagome deseaba saber en dónde tenía él honor.

- "¿Kagome?" – La guerra que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, no le permitió percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que sintió la pesada mano de un hombre colocarse sobre su hombro. Incómoda, imaginando que sería Sesshomaru, volteó para encontrarse con Naraku. Sus ojos violetas la observaban entretenidos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa. La piel de Kagome se erizó. – "Me gustaría presentarte a mi padre, Onigumo Nisegi." – Sus ojos azules se abrieron observando con casi terror al hombre que estaba detrás del apuesto joven. – "Ella es la persona de la que te hablé, padre."

- "He tenido el honor de verla anteriormente. Trabaja para los Taisho." – Naraku entrecerró los ojos, sorprendido. – "Es un honor que accediera a venir, Srta. Higurashi." – Dijo Onigumo con empalagosa voz.

- "El honor es mío." – Dijo con frialdad. ¿Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con _él_? No le sorprendería que pronto se sentaran juntos en su estúpido sofá a chupar estúpidos clavos mientras veían estúpidas noticias de él con _otras_ mujeres. El ambiente a su alrededor se tensó, eran las ráfagas de cólera que emanaban con violencia de ella. – "Espero que tomen esto como una tregua." – Continuó Onigumo, ignorando la perturbadora corriente de aire.

- "No soy la indicada para asegurarle eso, señor." – Dijo después de unos momentos. – "Pero creo que a mi jefe le encantaría platicar de ello." – La diversión cruzó sus ojos. – "Oh, me encantaría hablar con él. Es una lástima que Toga no pudiese venir. ¿Siguen buscando a su hijo menor?" – Ingenio irradiando de los ojos de Onigumo.

- "Oh, no. De hecho, lo encontraron esta mañana." – Kagome observaba distraídamente la habitación, buscando – sin notarlo – un mechón de cabellos plateados, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que intercambiaron ambos hombres.

- "Es una excelente noticia." – Dijo finalmente Onigumo observando a la joven con intriga.

.

Pasó una hora desde el pequeño encuentro con el terrorífico hombre. Sango, Miroku y Kagome pasaron a ocupar sus lugares en una de las mesas laterales. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una de las principales, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Kagome mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sirvieron el postre, cuando el estridente sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa, alertó a los presentes de un brindis. Kagome observó cómo Onigumo se levantaba de su asiento, siendo seguido por los ojos de todos los presentes. Tras unas breves palabras de agradecimiento por la asistencia, Onigumo explico el motivo de la reunión, haciéndoles partícipes de un nuevo aniversario de fundación de la compañía. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño cuando los ojos de Onigumo se posaron en él y mencionó algo trillado como 'expandir los horizontes' de la compañía.

Cuando Kagome quitó los ojos de su postre a medio terminar, observó a Naraku parado a su lado, con la mano extendida hacia ella. Sango entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba con detenimiento las acciones del recién llegado. ¿Qué quería ese detestable y caprichoso hombre con la joven? Se giró para buscar la ayuda de Sesshomaru, pero este se encontraba con un semblante aburrido. Sus nudillos isquémicos, sin embargo, le decían otra cosa. Fue tarde cuando Sango notó que Kagome se levantaba de su asiento mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru y caminaba con Naraku hacia la pista de baile, para dar inicio al primer vals de la noche.

Sesshomaru elevó la copa, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido en su interior, que recorrió su garganta con acritud dejándole un mal sabor en los labios. A él no le importaba lo que _ella _hiciera. _No_. A Sesshomaru no le importaba que _ella_ terminara acostándose con Naraku. ¿Por qué le interesaría? Era esa estúpida necedad de tenerla protegida entre sus brazos. ¿Protegida? _"Tonterías…"_ Se dijo a sí mismo bebiendo un poco más. Kagome no necesitaba ser protegida de nadie. Ella parecía saber _muy_ bien en lo que se metía. _"O es lo suficientemente estúpida como para no hacerlo."_ Sesshomaru decidió que lo segundo era más probable y – tras vaciar su copa de un trago – se levantó de su asiento.

Los pies de Naraku se movían ligeros por la pista, guiando a Kagome en una amena conversación sobre templos sagrados. Para la chica era difícil considerar que el padre de Naraku fuera un hombre cuya presencia causara estremecimiento, no precisamente en el buen sentido de la palabra. Naraku tenía una mano entrelazada con la suya, mientras la otra se posaba suavemente en su cintura y las palabras salían fluidas de sus labios. Era tan diferente a Sesshomaru. _"Sesshomaru…"_ Su mente invocó al hombre, preguntándose nuevamente porqué había confiado en él. Fue cuando sintió a Naraku detenerse y soltar su mano, lo observó haciendo una reverencia.

La música cesó lentamente, cambiando de tonada tras unos segundos bajo el fuerte sonido de los aplausos de la multitud que los rodeaba. Las parejas que continuaban bailando se esparcieron nuevamente por el salón, dejando que las finas y exquisitas telas de sus vestidos volaran al ritmo del cuarteto de violines.

- "Espero volver a tener el placer, Kagome." – Ella asintió levemente mientras se disculpaba y caminaba lejos de la pista. Decidió ingresar al baño común y, cuando lo hizo, dejó reposar sus manos sobre el mármol blanco. Unos ligeros mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su rostro y ella elevó sus azulados ojos al espejo donde se reflejaron un par de ojos rojizos. Contuvo su aliento mientras fruncía el entrecejo. – "Kagura…" - Sintió unas uñas clavarse en su antebrazo y se giró aterrada hacia Kagura, que la observaba con desdén. – "¡¿Q-Qué…?!"

- "No tienes nada especial, niña." – La mujer habló para sí misma, en un tono neutro. Kagome se soltó de su agarre, observándola como si hubiese perdido la cordura. – "Exudas simpleza con cada paso… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Estudió con cuidado cada detalle de la joven azabache. – "Tu cabello…" – Empezó. – "… está mal cuidado." – Hundió una de sus largas uñas en la masa de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que cayera en cascada por la espalda de una horrorizada Kagome. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Kagome se alejó de ella, empujando sus manos. – "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

- "Estoy mostrándote que no eres suficiente mujer para estar con Sesshomaru." – Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par. – "¿D-De qué estás hablando?"

- "Sabes de lo que hablo. _Este_ no es tu mundo." – Las manos de Kagura se movieron en dirección a la fiesta, mostrándole de paso a Kagome el lujo que rodeaba el no tan diminuto baño. – "Se nota que Sesshomaru hizo todo lo posible para que encajaras en él." – Kagura tomó un borde del vestido y lo haló con fuerza, desprendiéndolo.

- "¡Detente!" – Gritó Kagome cuando Kagura la tomó del brazo, una vez más. Sus uñas clavándose puntiagudas en su blanca piel. – "Tú sabes bien que a la hora de escoger una esposa, Sesshomaru va a tomar a la más apta para él. ¿Acaso piensas que tú serías _esa_ mujer?" – La furiosa mujer apretó con más fuerza a Kagome, zarandeándola. – "¡No me toques!" – Se soltó con rabia del agarre de Kagura, que al arrastrar las uñas, dejó en su brazo derecho unas marcas de fogoso color rojo que empezaban a edematizarse. Ardían como el mismo infierno.

- "_Yo_ sé bien cuál es mi lugar, Kagura." – Sus labios fruncidos, su voz rompiéndose entre sílabas. Por supuesto que Kagome sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar en la vida de Sesshomaru. Ahora que Inuyasha había aparecido, no quedaban más que un par de días como tutores de Rin. _"Sólo un par de días más…"_ Pensó mientras colocaba sus manos empuñadas en la cresta de sus caderas. – "Si _esos_ son los modales de una mujer a su altura, prefiero permanecer por debajo de sus talones." – Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho mientras se adelantaba hacia Kagura que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. – "Yo te lo regalo. ¡Es todo tuyo! ¡¿Por qué no vas y te acuestas con él?! Estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo…" – Con la mano contraria se limpió las gotas de sangre que empezaban a brotar de sus arañazos.

- "Toma esto como una amenaza, _niña_. Mantén tus garras de mojigata _fuera_ de _mí_ hombre." – Dijo Kagura desprendiendo furia por cada poro, empujándola contra una pared.

Después de esto, se alejó de ella perdiéndose tras la blanca puerta de madera maciza. Kagome, aún abrumada – sin poder decidir si era por el golpe o por las palabras de Kagura – dejó que su espalda se deslizara hasta el piso.

Quería salir de ese lugar.

Kagura, por su parte, tenía razón – decidió Kagome –. _Ella_ jamás encajaría en ese mundo. Mucho menos como una Taisho… como la esposa de _ese_ Taisho. ¿Se había imaginado como tal? No. Ella simplemente no había pensando en eso. Se paró sobre sus pies, observándose en el espejo. Sus ojos azules recorrieron todo su rostro, maquillado, su cuello portando la preciosa y antigua joya que Sesshomaru había colocado en él. El vestido y el peinado, ahora destruidos.

Sesshomaru dentro de su ferviente frialdad, aburrimiento y seriedad. Era el hombre perfecto. Ella misma se lo había confesado bajo los efectos del alcohol. Era simplemente perfecto, hasta que abría la boca y mostraba cuán egoísta, elitista y controlador podía llegar a ser. Y aún así, bajo cualquier predicamento, él seguía siendo demasiado perfecto para ella.

Suspiró mientras limpiaba sus manos con ahínco y borraba las rojas líneas de sangre. Kagome sabía que ella nunca llegaría a ser la mujer ideal para él. No era parte de su mundo. No planeaba siquiera ser parte de él. Era charlatana, torpe, rebelde, sencilla. Él respiraba aristocracia. ¿Encajarían?

_Jamás._

.

Usualmente, Sesshomaru prefería estar sobrio… _Usualmente_ era la palabra clave, por supuesto. Sin embargo, la sexta copa de vino lo tentó desde el momento en que el mozo derramó el oscuro líquido en ella. Sus largos dedos jugaron con la copa, testeando su color, su olor y su textura.

Sí. Sesshomaru prefería estar sobrio.

Bebió los últimos milímetros que quedaban en el fondo de la copa cuando sus ojos dorados – furiosos desde hacía más de una hora – se posaron en la figura de Kagome. Su cabello negro, revuelto, caía en olas sobre su espalda moviéndose ligeramente al paso de su dueña. Su vestido, ajado y maltrecho con un trozo de tela perdido en los rincones de la gran mansión. La mente de Sesshomaru – atontada por las seis copas de vino tinto – trabajó a marcha forzada uniendo los puntos que terminaban en esa particular situación.

Sus finos dedos se estrecharon contra el cristal – un hábito reciente que había adoptado esa noche – mientras su mente ideaba cómo asesinar al bastardo, no sin antes torturarlo primero. Sintió a su _bestia_ interna tocar piel al tiempo que sus largas piernas seguían los pasos de la nerviosa mujer.

Kagome reconoció los dedos que se aferraron a su adolorido brazo. Un respingo deshizo el agarre mientras unos ojos dorados la miraban iracundos, una ceja se elevó inquisitiva. – "¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?" – La voz de Kagome se rompía entre sus labios. Sesshomaru endureció su mirada. – "¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas, _Kagome_?" – Ahí estaba de nuevo, el tono helado que emanaba de los confines del refrigerador colándose por el marco de sus impecables y blancos dientes. Rabia, dolor y orgullo se mesclaron en el aire.

- "Sí, puedo decir que sí." – Cubrió con una de sus manos el arañazo que empezaba a sangrar nuevamente. – "Veo que a Naraku le gusta lo _rudo_." – Sonrió cínicamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. – "¿Naraku…?" – La mente de Kagome tejió con rapidez los pensamientos del _Lord_. – "¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Eres más idiota de lo que pareces o tus celos te consumen el cerebro?!" – Sesshomaru caminó con determinación hacia ella, intentando controlar la furia que circulaba por sus vasos. – "¿Te obligó?"

Parpadeó…

…varias veces.

- "¡Naraku se comportó como todo un caballero!" – Dijo finalmente, con las manos empuñadas y la sangre escurriendo por su pálida y tersa piel. – "¡Mucho más que tú en todos estos años!" – Las manos de Sesshomaru tomaron con firmeza los antebrazos de Kagome, robando un grito de dolor de ella. Con sobresalto Sesshomaru estudió las marcas de uñas en su brazo derecho. – "¿Quién?" – Su barítono tono de voz, demandante y firme la hizo temblar. Kagome desvió la mirada hacia el vasto jardín que se extendía a los costados de la propiedad.

¿Cómo se sentía en ese momento?

Fu-rio-sa.

- "¡Consíguele un bozal a tu gata y córtale las uñas!" – Sesshomaru retrocedió ante la furia con que la mujer lo empujó. – "¡Estoy harta de esto!" – Dijo abriendo los brazos, enseñándole un mundo de posibles problemas.

- "Tú…" – Continuó ella. – "…tú no confías en mí." – La masculina mandíbula se tensó. – "¿Kagura me acorrala en el baño y lo primero que piensas es que me acosté con Naraku?" – Se sentía peor al decirlo en voz alta. – "Qué retorcido eres." – Kagome retomó su camino, con las manos aún empuñadas y sus labios profiriendo todo tipo de insultos hacia él.

- "¿A dónde crees vas, insufrible mujer?" – ¿Ella? ¿Insufrible? ¡Él debía estar delirando! – "¡Me voy a mi casa, Sesshomaru!" – Gritó sin detener su marcha. – "¡A **MÍ** casa!"

Sesshomaru la observó quitarse los zapatos de manera muy poco femenina mientras los tiraba hacia él con molestia. Kagome le dio la espalda y caminó molesta hacia la salida del lugar. _Suficiente por una noche._ Él frunció el ceño, sus ojos se agudizaron mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su traje su teléfono celular y, usando la marcación rápida, esperaba impaciente a que contestaran su llamada. – "No la pierdas de vista." – Dijo una vez que escuchó a Byakko del otro lado de la línea.

- "Kagura." – Siseó bajo su aliento.

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru – con las manos empuñadas – giró sobre sus talones y caminó con exagerada altitud hasta la fiesta. Observó a Kagura escondida junto a una gran columna de mármol, la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios hizo que una corriente de energía subiera por sus venas.

Kagura sonreía complacida, recordando la expresión en el rostro de Kagome vívidamente. Esa insignificante niña se había metido en su camino. Sintió una fuerte mano aprisionando su estrecha figura y un trabajado torso apoyarse contra su espalda. El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando su masculina fragancia la hizo voltear para encontrarse con los ojos dorados que la hacían suspirar de deseo. Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza, dejando sus labios tocar el lóbulo de la oreja de Kagura. – "¿Por qué no me acompañas a un lugar más privado?" – Su profundo tono de voz y su textura rasposa la hicieron perder el aliento.

¿Había escuchado mal?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía hacia una puerta al final de un corredor. – "Nadie nos encontrará aquí." – Dijo refiriéndose a un pequeño estudio, cuyas paredes hacían de librerías repletas de libros. – "Perfecto." – Sesshomaru cerró la puerta tras él y acorraló a Kagura contra una de las puertas. Kagura había esperado tanto tiempo para que todo aquello pasara que necesitaba infligirse dolor y así saber que no estaba soñando. Suspiró con anhelo su nombre.

- "Se-Sessh-" – Sintió aumentar el agarre en su muñeca hasta el punto que el placer se volvió dolor. Definitivamente, _ese_ no era el tipo de dolor que deseaba para romper su ensueño. Kagura gaspeó al observar que los ojos dorados – hacía un momento impasibles – ahora se mostraban oscuros y penetrantes. – "Te lo advertí." – Dijo encendiendo la alerta de peligro en el cuerpo de Kagura haciéndola retorcerse por escapar de aquel tan anhelado acercamiento. – "**Aléjate** de mis asuntos." – Había caído en su trampa.

- "¿Tan hechizado estás por esa cazafortunas?" – Kagura había recuperado su compostura. Sus labios se movían sensuales y su voz salía de entre ellos con un tono bajo, atrayente. Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio. – "¿No te das cuenta? Esa muchachita es igual a su hermana. ¿Crees que nadie lo sabe?" – Las orbes doradas la observaron con furia. Él lo había pensado. Tan pronto como Kikyo aceptó casarse con el ex-novio de su hermana.

Pero los años transcurrieron y Kikyo – bajo la profunda mirada de Sesshomaru – demostró ser más que digna para ocupar un puesto en la familia. _Aún siendo esposa del idiota de su medio-hermano_. Y Kagome. _Kagome_. Era todo menos una cazafortunas.

– "Espera a mis abogados mañana por la mañana." - Dijo finalmente, tratando de no matar a la mujer entre sus manos. Sin más, Sesshomaru la soltó y salió del estudio, dejándola jadeando en un rincón junto a la puerta.

- "¡Maldita seas!" - Kagura no iba a dejar las cosas así. Ella se encargaría de que las cosas fueran tal y como debían ser. La resolución cubrió sus ojos y, tras reponerse, tomó rumbo hacia la fiesta.

.

Kagome sintió como todo el peso de un atareado día caía sobre sus hombros, derrumbándola en el sofá de su pequeño departamento. En definitiva, era demasiado para un solo día. No le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos y los pies para numerar uno a uno lo más resaltante. Oh… ella sólo deseaba acostarse en su cómoda cama… ¡Bueno! Su cómoda cama en la casa de Sesshomaru… La cual no quería volver a pisar. ¡Estúpido colchón!

Suspiró. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Se permitió perderse por un momento en las caricias tan cálidas y diestras del Lord. Pero su estabilidad emocional volvió a precipitarse al recordar lo idiota que él podía ser… y lo desconfiado… y lo mujeriego.

¡Pensó que se había acostado con Naraku!

¡Y la misma noche que lo conoció!

Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Al menos ahora no tendría que lidiar con él… por un par de horas. O eso pensó. Tan pronto como dirigió sus pasos hacia su cuarto, escuchó como golpeaban estrepitosamente la puerta principal. ¿A esa hora? Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba una vez más hacia la sala. – "Kagome, ábreme." – ¡¿Qué había hecho en sus vidas pasadas para merecer tal tortura?! – "Vete de aquí, Sesshomaru."

- "Voy a echar la puerta." – Escribió tres puntos suspensivos mentalmente y le dio 'enter' al mensaje. – "Si la rompes, la pagas." – Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, aún ataviada en el destruido vestido verde. - "Hn, como si costara mucho." – Kagome volteó los ojos ante su pedante comentario.

- "Vete." – Repitió hastiada. Tras un breve lapso silencioso, Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar un estruendoso golpe contra la puerta. – "¡¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

- "Voy a echar la puerta." – Fue su simple respuesta antes de volver empujar la puerta con su hombro. – "¡Detente!" – Gritó. Con seguridad no tardarían en despertar los vecinos... Más problemas para ella. Sesshomaru volvió a intentarlo y no fue hasta varios intentos más, que Kagome dejó de escuchar los choques del cuerpo de su contra la madera macisa. Se acercó a la puerta y lo escuchó hablar de nuevo. – "Abre la puerta... por favor."

Su voz sonaba rota y rendida. Sesshomaru estaba desesperado. Durante todo el trayecto desde la mansión de Onigumo hasta la casa de Kagome, su mente lo acoso con imágenes de todo lo que había pasado en el día. No había tenido el suficiente _valor_ para explicarle porqué no había mencionado palabra sobre Inuyasha, tampoco había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para explicarle lo que ocurrió con Kagura. Mucho menos tuvo las agallas para disculparse por todo lo que le había dicho esa noche. En ese momento, la palabra _'hombre_' le quedaba por demás grande.

Y ahora... Kagome se negaba a hablar con él.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, frotando sus ojos. ¿Había perdido a Kagome? Su mente repitió la última pregunta, una y otra vez en pocos segundos. ¿Tenía miedo a perderla? Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe ante la realización, al igual que la puerta.

- "Más te vale que tengas algo bueno que decir." – La ojiazul aún tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo observaba ligeramente impaciente.

- "No volviste a la casa." – Dijo él traspasando el portal y Kagome retrocedió. El maquillaje se había corrido de sus pestañas y párpados, ahora hinchados.

- "_Ésta_ es MI casa, por si no lo recuerdas." – Amargura brotando en cada sílaba. Sesshomaru asintió. – "¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru?" – Se cruzó de brazos, enfrentando su mirada con la de él.

- "Vine a dejar en claro mis intenciones contigo, Kagome." – Ella bufó.

- "Creo que quedaron claras _cuáles_ son tus intenciones." – Sesshomaru la observó sin expresión alguna. Buscando la fuerza necesaria para no ir y estrecharla entre sus brazos como siempre terminaban cada vez que hablaban del tema. – "Ambos sabemos que yo no soy la mujer para ti, Sesshomaru."

- "Eso me toca a mí decidirlo."

- "Hace unas cuantas horas pensabas que era una mujer tan fácil como para meterme en la cama un desconocido. Si ese es el tipo de mujer que buscas, puedes volver con Kagura." – Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. – "Estaba molesto..." – _"Celoso..."_ Admitió para sí mismo. – "¿Y por qué? No recuerdo haberte dado razones para eso... ¡Todo lo contrario!"

- "¡Bailaste con él!" – El mundo se detuvo por un instante y Kagome quiso caer de bruces. ¿Estaba molesto porque... _ella_ bailó con Naraku? Sesshomaru debía estar bromeando. – "¿Es una broma?"

La mirada inexpresiva del Lord y sus labios puestos en un ligero puchero – muy ligero –, le hicieron entender a Kagome que él hablaba enserio. Todo hizo click en su cabeza. _"Él estaba..."_ – "¿... celoso?" – Sin darse cuenta, sus labios dejaron pasar la última palabra en voz alta.

- "Por supuesto que no."

- "Eres bastante idiota, Sesshomaru Taisho." – Dijo suspirando. – "Bailé con él porque no quería sentirme como una estúpida." – Su voz era tan pequeña como se sentía en ese momento. – "Me sentí como un juguete tuyo y, definitivamente, no lo soy."

- "Jamás tuve nada con Kagura." – Una delgada ceja de Kagome se elevó. – "Y eso continuará igual." – Ella asintió brevemente. – "¿Ella lo sabe?" – Sesshomaru movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. – "Mis abogados se están encargando de eso en estos momentos... No permitiré que vuelva a lastimarte." – Dijo finalmente, respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Kagome.

- "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de Inuyasha?" – Sesshomaru se tensó. – "¿Vas a responder?"

- "Hn."

- "¡Ahh, no! ¡No vamos a volver a los 'Hn' y a los monosílabos!" – Kagome lo apuntó con el dedo índice. – "Estás bastante grande y sabes hablar. Ahora, dime: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de Inuyasha?" – Repitió hastiada. Sesshomaru se incorporó en toda su altura, su mentón apuntando hacia arriba y su cabeza ligeramente girada hacia la cocina.

- "Tenía miedo de que salieras corriendo a verlo." – La voz de Sesshomaru salió con miedo de sus labios, su orgullo difuminándose por la habitación con mucha más fuerza que su tono de voz. Kagome apenas pudo distinguir entre susurros. – "¿Qué?"

- "Tenía miedo de que me dejaras para ir junto a él." – Dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos, casi gritando lo que muy en el fondo ni él mismo quería admitir. Kagome sintió una corriente de sangre caliente, quemando las paredes de sus arterias, elevando su nivel de adrenalina. – "¡Inuyasha está al otro lado del mundo! ¡Con su esposa! ¡Mi hermana!" – Su voz retumbó fuerte y aguda contra las paredes. Sesshomaru aflojó su postura, observándola con los ojos dorados aturdidos. – "¡Estamos cuidado a su hija!" – Continuó. – "Ni si tuviera todo el dinero del mundo iría a buscarlo." –Kagome cerró los ojos, privando a Sesshomaru de leerlos. – "Después de todo lo que ocurrió... ¿Todavía crees que estoy enamorada de él?" – Él se limitó a tensar la mandíbula. Ella abrió los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Que por supuesto no llegó. – "Sigues siendo un gran tonto, lo sabes ¿no es así?" – Sessshomaru asintió.

- "Lo soy. Pero confío en tí." – ¿En serio? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de ella. Pero pronto escuchó que él continuaba. – "Confío tanto como para hacer lo que nunca hice por nadie." – Kagome tragó saliva al ver que él comenzaba a acercarse. – "_Esto_ es lo que soy cuando estoy contigo." – Dijo moviéndo una de sus manos hacia sí y Kagome lo comprendió.

Sesshomaru estaba parado ahí, en medio de su pequeño departamento, con los ojos aturdidos, las expresiones cambiando de la constipación al pánico en segundos. Sus manos se empuñaban y relajaban con la rapidez de los músculos cardíacos. Él tenía miedo a perderla. Ella aún no lo comprendía.

- "¿Confías en mí, Kagome?" – Dijo finalmente Sesshomaru, con su profunda y barítona voz. La duda que nació en los ojos azules de Kagome lo hizo endurecerse.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó mientras Kagome caminaba hacia la cocina. Sus pasos apingüinados por la falda se hicieron insoportables, más aún cuando tropezó contra una silla, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas y la sangre – de la herida que por décimo quinta vez se había abierto – mancharan el piso mientras sus cabellos se movían al suave compás de sus sollozos. Sesshomaru la escuchó llorar suavemente mientras colocaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Tomó su retirada como un rechazo hacia todo lo que él le había dejado saber. A pesar de la incómoda presión que se había mantenido palpitando en medio de su pecho, y por primera vez en su vida, retrocedió sus pasos, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Kagome observó la pálida extremidad luego de unos segundos, mientras la expresión en su rostro continuaba incierta. ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Podría confiar en él después de todo lo ocurrido? Y por alguna razón, sabía la respuesta… por más _estúpida_ que fuera. _"Siempre."_ Se dijo mientras dejaba caer su mano sobre la de Sesshomaru, que al sentir sus pieles unidas, la apretó con fuerza y la levantó atrayéndola hacia su pecho. La abrazó con desesperación mientras hundía la mano entre los cabellos presionándola más cerca suyo. Casi podía oler la tristeza que emanaba de Kagome, mezclada con el salino olor de las lágrimas. Kagura pagaría muy caro. Pero por ahora, Kagome era más importante. – "Idiota..." – Pronunció entre sollosos, siendo las manos de él tratar de consolarla.

Sesshomaru no volvería a cometer los mismos errores dos veces.

**Día 28**

- "No voy a ir. ¡Punto!" – Dijo una obstinada azabache mientras peinaba con suavidad el cabello de Rin. – "El abuelo dice que tú y el tío Sesshomaru deberían pasar más tiempo juntos." – Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon de un alarmante tono rojizo.

- "¡Confiesa, pequeña traidora! ¿Cuántos caramelos te dieron a cambio este par?" – Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de mostrarle sus dos manitas con sus pequeños dedos abiertos. Kagome bufó. – "¡Tú la acompañarás al ya-sabes-qué de los dientes!" – Dijo apuntando su dedito acusador hacia Sesshomaru quien le ofreció una sonrisa burlona – por supuesto, esta 'sonrisa' era una pequeña mueca que elevaba 2 mm la comisura de sus labios – mostrándole un cepillo de dientes aún en su envoltorio. – "Esto debe ser una broma…"

* * *

_:( Sé que deben estar odiándome en este punto! Más de un mes sin actualizar... Las chicas que me siguen en twitter (audris, rocy y annili especialmente 3 con las que siempre intercambio algunas palabras) saben mas o menos lo que transcurrió en estas semanas... Les debo una grandeee y les propondré algo más adelante._

_Por ahora quisiera agradecerles MUCHISIMO todo el apoyo! Los reviews! (LLegamos a 100! Jamás me imaginé que eso llegaría a pasar!) Espero de verdad que este capitulo compence un poco la espera... sacaré otro esta semana (tranquilas)! Gracias gracias a todos!  
_

_Proximamente iré agregando más trazos, para que la trama en si se entienda... Ahora que Inuyasha apareció... las cosas pueden empezar a cambiar...  
_

_Les invito nuevamente a dejarme saber sus dudas, comentarios... REGAÑOS por tardarme tanto... y también estan cordialmente invitados a seguirme en twitter o en fb (es nuevo) Un besote!  
_

_Twitter: alleruff  
_

_Facebook:  
_


End file.
